


31 days of kink

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: 31 oneshots containing various kinks. Please see the individual chapter notes for content warnings!





	1. face-sitting / rimming

**Author's Note:**

> REBEL 2, ACTION!
> 
> "but shinkirou--" let me just stop you right there. I know I have no self control it's fine
> 
> no additional warnings apply for this chapter; just cutesy domestic fluff this time around!

When Jin emerges from the bathroom after having showered, Ragna can't help but notice the fact that something about him seems... Suspicious.

Well, maybe that's not the right word, but it's all Ragna can think of when he notices Jin's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are cloudy. It isn't hard to guess what's going on, but... Ragna isn't sure whether Jin got himself off in the shower or not. It only takes a few seconds to find out - Jin's gaze lands on him, and the way his pupils are blown as he licks his lips gives Ragna the only warning he gets before Jin is crossing the room to come to him.

"Hey, hold up--" Ragna starts, pushing his blade out of his lap just before Jin falls into it, arms sliding around Ragna's neck. "Wait a sec, Jin--"

Jin whines against his cheek, "Don't want to... Nii-san, I wanna do it."

"Yeah, I figured that much out, thanks," Ragna drawls sarcastically, one hand on Jin's hip to prevent him from getting any closer for a moment, "but gimme a damn second, my hand is all greasy." He'd been polishing his sword, for once, knowing that he should be taking better care of it than he has been, and as a result his hands are exceptionally oily at the moment - it was precisely because he'd been busy that he hadn't joined Jin in the shower in the first place, but it doesn't seem like it'll end up any different anyway.

Jin still sounds petulant, speaking between kisses that trail down Ragna's cheek to his throat, hands pulling at the zipper of his shirt even as Ragna squirms backwards to avoid being stripped, "Nii-san, you should have known I'd be like this..."

Ragna rolls his eyes, "Yeah, well, forgive me for thinking you could have a shower without getting all horny. Just lemme wash my hand, it's not like I'm saying we can't."

Jin puffs his cheeks up, but he steps away, dropping his towel and moving around Ragna to flop back, completely naked, onto the bed. "Hurry up then."

Ragna clicks his tongue, but goes to the bathroom and washes his hands as quickly as possible - the oil takes a few scrubs to get out, and he hears Jin whine impatiently from the other room, but ignores it. Yeesh, what an impatient little brat...

He's only half-surprised when he opens the bathroom door only to be pulled back into Jin's arms and kissed hotly. Ragna's hands move to rest on Jin's hips, and Jin all but purrs against his mouth, sliding his tongue into Ragna's mouth, demanding.

Ragna nudges Jin back towards the bed, but once the kiss breaks, he can't help but ask, "What'd you even do in there that's got you like this...?" Obviously he's aroused as hell, so he must not have actually gotten off...

Jin smirks, licking his lips as he makes short work of Ragna's clothes, "Cleaned up."

"I assumed that much."

"Nii-san will see soon enough," Jin says, smiling and spinning them just before they hit the bed. Ragna goes down on his back, surprised by the motion, but doesn't resist it at all. If Jin wants him to lay down, he can do that, though he's not quite sure where Jin wants to go from there... Or rather, what he wants to do, because it definitely seems like it's something specific.

Ragna tilts his head in mild curiousity. "If you want something in particular, you can just say so, y'know."

Jin smiles, leaning down to kiss him for a few seconds before responding, "Mm, nii-san is so generous." He still doesn't say what he wants, though, but instead pushes Ragna's forehead a little to make him lay back again. That gives him an idea of what Jin's after, at least...

Ragna rolls his eyes. "I didn't need to be naked for this, did I...?"

Jin looks petulant again, "I won't leave nii-san hanging."

Considering his cock is only starting to stir from all the heated kisses, Ragna isn't sure of how true that is, but he relents anyway. "Whatever." With that, Jin moves to straddle Ragna's face, going just a bit further up than Ragna thought - oh. That's what Jin meant by 'cleaning up', then. It isn't something either one of them have done much, and Jin more than Ragna, but Ragna doesn't really object to doing it... Particularly since Jin cleaned himself up thoroughly already. "... You're such a goddamn pervert," Ragna complains without any real heat, "I leave you alone in the shower _one time,_ and this is what you do with it..."

Jin chuckles from above him, and squeezes his thighs a little on Ragna's head, just to tease. "Don't leave me alone next time, then."

Ragna scoffs at him, but only flicks his tongue out and drags it flatly along the pucker, feeling Jin jolt above him and lean forward to support himself, hands bracing on the bed. He tastes somewhat soapy, as expected, but Ragna doesn't mind, just licks at him for a while until Jin squirms and moans. One of Jin's hands moves off the bed and pushes Ragna's bangs out of his face - Ragna looks up at him from between his thighs, and Jin whimpers as their eyes meet, clearly pleased by the way Ragna looks at the moment.

As if Jin isn't the one who's way more attractive at the moment, cheeks flushed and eyes hazed in pleasure as he whines and pants as Ragna opens him with his tongue. His fingers clench in Ragna's hair, and Ragna squeezes at Jin's ass in return, pulling apart the cheeks and dragging his tongue slowly over the skin. Jin moans again quietly, "Mm, nii-san..."

Ragna firms up and points his tongue, pushing it into Jin just to hear him cry out and watch him arch his back. He really looks good like this - Ragna doesn't quite want to stop watching, but some precum drops onto his forehead from Jin's cock, making him huff. Jin glances down at the noise, smirking when he sees it. "That looks good on you."

Ragna uses just a flash of teeth against the sensitive skin of Jin's perineum, and Jin arches hard, thighs tensing around Ragna's head. Still, Jin knows it was a warning, because he snickers as he returns to his previous position, shifting his hand out of Ragna's hair to wipe it off of him. "Fine, fine..."

Ragna gives a hum of approval, pushing his tongue back into Jin again in reward. He works him open with deft movements, pushing his tongue in as far as he can and considers teasing him with fingers too, but Jin pulls away soon for him to do more than think about it anyway. "Nii-san..." His cheeks are still flushed dark with pleasure, and for a moment he shifts down Ragna's body... But only to kiss him on the cheek. "Will you suck me off? Please?"

Ragna scoffs, but is amused regardless. "Thought you said you wouldn't leave me hanging?"

"I'll do whatever nii-san wants after this, I promise."

"Uh-huh," Ragna hums, but is only teasing - he knows Jin really will make this up to him, so he gestures for Jin to come back up, "You want to stay here, right?" He drops his head back down and isn't exactly surprised when Jin scoots back up again. 

Jin's expression is utterly pleased, smiling as he says, "Nii-san is the best."

"Glad to hear that you know that," Ragna teases, but brings a hand up to help angle Jin's cock down into his mouth. Ragna doesn't think Jin'll last that long, honestly - he's clearly wound up from the rimming, and even having cleaned himself in the shower, so Ragna doesn't really mind doing it this way. Of course, then he intends on fucking Jin senseless, but that's hardly different from usual. 

Jin leans forward again, back bowing and hips rolling just a little - Ragna won't let him push too far, but Jin can't quite stay still regardless. "Nn, nii-san, you're wonderful..." 

Ragna hums around him in playful agreement, and allows Jin to slide further into his mouth carefully. Ragna sucks harder at him, tonguing the crown and humming around him now and then. 

Jin leans to the side after a few moments, surprising Ragna a little, but when he slides open the top drawer of the nightstand, Ragna understands. Lube. Sure enough, Jin uncaps a familiar bottle, and Ragna pauses momentarily in his actions to let Jin slick his fingers without getting lube everywhere. Even with that reason, Jin still huffs quietly at the loss, but doesn't complain and does so quickly before setting the bottle back in the drawer. 

Ragna waits for Jin to return to his previous position, this time leaning only one hand down, before he continues sucking and licking at him. Jin pushes a finger into himself - or maybe two, judging by the way he bites his lip; Ragna can't see from this angle - and moans loudly, rocking gently back onto his fingers, then forward carefully into Ragna's mouth. 

It's not enough to choke Ragna, so he just relaxes his jaw and lets Jin do it, sliding one hand up Jin's chest to rub at his nipples. Jin shivers at it, gasping and catching that hand after a few seconds, pulling it to his mouth to suck on Ragna's fingers, expression lewd and pupils completely blown. Ragna gives him a particularly hard suck, then refocuses his attentions completely on getting Jin off, swirling his tongue around the head and tonguing the slit. 

Jin's thighs squeeze around his head now and then; Ragna can't help but stare at Jin's face, lost in pleasure as he appears to be. He absently clutches at Jin's thighs, then slides his hands up and over Jin's hips, even pushing them up his back for a moment before dragging short nails back down. 

Jin moans, free hand sliding into Ragna's hair to grip it; a silent warning that he's close. Ragna hums to acknowledge him, making Jin shudder, but just keeps working until Jin can't hold on anymore, coming with a cry of pleasure. Ragna swallows him down, keeps licking and sucking at him for a few seconds until Jin's gasping and pulling at his hair again, then releases him.

Jin doesn't quite move away, though, but Ragna knows why; he's still pressing fingers into himself, still working himself open for Ragna's cock. Ragna kisses at his thighs lazily, nuzzling at him now and then. Jin smiles down at him, affectionate even through his lust, and once he finally seems satisfied with his prep work, he shifts to stop straddling Ragna's face and kisses over his face a few times instead. 

Once Jin moves to get off of him, Ragna sits up--

\-- then climbs entirely off the bed. 

Jin blinks at him, noncomprehending, "Nii-san? Where are you going?"

"To brush my teeth and gargle some mouthwash," he admits freely, then looks back at Jin with a little grin, "I don't like not being able to kiss you." 

The flush in Jin's cheeks is adorable, and the way his expression melts suggests that he's feeling incredibly loving, but Ragna ducks into the bathroom before he can say more than, "Nii-san..." 

Even with his arousal feeling somewhat more urgent now, Ragna doesn't speed through brushing his teeth, making sure to do it properly. Before he can get to the mouthwash, though, Jin grows impatient and follows him into the bathroom, dropping to his knees immediately, pulling Ragna's hip away from the sink. "Woah, Jin, wait--"

"It's alright, nii-san, you can finish up with that. I'm just making sure you stay interested, is all; I still want you to fuck me." 

As if it would be hard to get aroused again even if he did flag at all... Seeing Jin in this state, it'd be a lot harder for him _not_ to be aroused. But he doesn't bother pointing that out, just reaches for the mouthwash and pours some into the cup, Jin's lips wrapping around the head of his cock before Ragna can even get it to his mouth. His hand tightens around the cap reflexively, but thankfully he doesn't spill it anywhere - from there he practically tosses it into his mouth, not wanting to move too slow now that Jin's determined to distract him. 

Jin looks up at him through his bangs and lashes, and Ragna drops one hand instinctively to shift Jin's hair aside, then pet back through the strands. He barely remembers to swish the mouthwash around, completely fixated on the way Jin closes his eyes and tilts his head into the touch, even while he's sucking Ragna's cock. He's so goddamn attractive... 

Eventually Ragna's cheeks start to hurt a little from swishing, and he's pretty sure it's been longer than he should have left it in his mouth anyway, so he leans over the sink and spits it out, moaning immediately as Jin begins to suck in earnest. "F-fuck, Jin..." 

Jin's hands brush over his hips, then back around to squeeze on his ass. Ragna tries not to jolt forward with it, not wanting to choke his bratty little brother, and swishes a quick mouthful of water. Then he's stepping back gently, hand in Jin's hair nudging him off, "C'mere..." 

Jin looks up at him again, and Ragna offers him a hand up, which Jin takes with a little smile. "Nii-san is so kind."

Ragna scoffs, amused, as he leads Jin by the hand back out to the bedroom. "You're just full of praise today, aren't you? You really like sitting on my face that much?"

"I like doing everything and anything with nii-san," Jin preens, then tilts his head playfully, "But yes, that view is particularly nice. Nii-san's expression of concentration... And how you always look so determined to make me make noise, and pleased when I do..." Jin shivers, squeezing Ragna's fingers, "... Nii-san, hurry up and fuck me." 

Ragna blinks at that, but chuckles and tugs harder on Jin's hand, pulling him forward and shoving him onto the bed. Jin purrs as he lands on his back, spreading his legs and arms wide to welcome Ragna down into his embrace. Naturally, Ragna goes willingly, allows Jin's arms to slide up around his shoulders and keep him close, head tilting up to kiss Ragna hard. "Nii-san..."

"Yeah, I know." He knows that Jin is desperate, he knows that Jin wants it _now_ , but it's hard not to tease him a little, "You're so greedy. Once wasn't enough, huh?"

Jin only chuckles, though, takes it in stride, "It never is. You should know that by now, nii-san."

Ragna scoffs quietly, leans down and bites at Jin's throat - not hard enough to pierce skin, but hard enough that Jin shudders and gasps quietly below him. "Yeah, I do. Guess that's my own fault though, since I spoil you so much."

"Mm... You should take responsibility." Jin's legs hitch up over Ragna's hips, heels pressing into his thighs to coax him forward. Ragna bites at his throat again, siding a hand down his chest to grope at the inside of his thighs. Jin whines low in his throat, hands sliding up from Ragna's shoulders to pull his hair instead, which makes Ragna huff a pleasured breath for a moment.

Responding isn't worth the time anyway, so Ragna instead reaches over with the hand formerly groping at Jin's thighs to grab the lube. Jin reaches out and catches his hand, stopping him, and shakes his head, "Don't need it."

Sure, he'd been prepping himself earlier, but... "... You sure that was enough?"

Jin pushes Ragna's fingers into him with a moan, fluttering his lashes, "Test for yourself." His body welcomes the intrusion easily, and Ragna feels heat rising to his cheeks despite himself. He tilts his head to press forward another firm kiss, opening Jin's mouth and licking through his mouth aggressively. Jin makes a delighted noise into it, pulling his hand off of Ragna's to grab his cock instead, coaxing him forward.

As if Ragna needs the encouragement.

He does break the kiss to look down, which makes Jin give a quietly impatient whine, but Ragna ignores him, lining them up before pushing in slowly. Or, well, that was the intention, but Jin's heels dig into his ass, pushing him forward suddenly, and Ragna jolts as Jin moans loudly, back arching. "H-hey, careful..."

Jin rolls his hips impatiently, "I'm fine, nii-san, you were taking forever..."

A quiet laugh forces its way from Ragna's throat, but he knows that once Jin gets like this, there's no reasoning with him. So he doesn't bother trying anymore, just grabs Jin's hip with one hand, the other braced on the bed to hold him up, Jin clinging to him like a lifeline and tugging his hair as he starts moving. A demanding brat, but... Whatever. It's not as if Ragna really minds.

If anything, the encouragement, coupled with the lack of a pained response from Jin, is enough to spur Ragna into motion, more than willing to give Jin exactly what he wants, now. After all, Jin had been teasing the hell out of him even before the bathroom. He's such a damn spoiled brat, but Ragna can't really complain, since it's his own fault.

Jin keeps pulling his hair, too - Ragna likes the mild sting of pain to it, and he knows that Jin knows that. He's clearly trying to rile Ragna up even further. But Ragna has no problem obliging that silent demand once he's sure Jin is alright, starting a hard, fast pace that makes Jin cry out in pleasure, nails digging lines into Ragna's scalp and shoulder. This is familiar ground, but it never fails to heat Ragna's blood, to make him want to mark Jin up and make him scream.

The fact that they're brothers hasn't mattered to Ragna for a long time now, and it's certainly not about to start again; his thoughts could never go back to being solely brotherly, not after this, not after Jin has tempted him this much, given him this much, taken all of his hesitations and worries and crushed them. It's better this way anyway, and not just physically, though that's certainly a factor.

Because the pleasure _is_ undeniable; especially right now, with Jin whimpering and writhing below him, hips rolling to meet Ragna's rough pace, utterly shameless in how much he enjoys this.

Not that Ragna expects - nor wants - him to be otherwise. 

From having been teased so much, Ragna knows he won't last that long. Jin's mouth on him in the bathroom had pushed him well past the point where he'd be able to stave off orgasm too easily, and in any case it isn't like he particularly _wants_ to, except for the fact that he intends on bringing Jin off again. Then again, that shouldn't be too hard, either, judging by the way he's reacting to it. He must be sensitive...

Ragna's hand slides to gip at Jin's cock instead of his thigh, stroking him fast and sudden. Jin lets out a breathy, choked-off moan and comes without further warning; Ragna pushes him through it, keeps fucking him for a few more seconds before he comes as well, burying his face into Jin's shoulder with a groan. _Fuck,_ it's nowhere near the first time they've done this, but every time it always feels so damn good.

Jin is panting hard, cheeks flushed and stomach splattered with his own spend, and Ragna lifts his head after a second to kiss him, soft and sweet. They catch their breath together, slowly, and Jin nuzzles lovingly at Ragna's cheek, smiling at him, "Love you, nii-san."

Ragna kisses at the corner of Jin's mouth, "Mm, love you too, spoiled brat."

Jin's quiet laugh makes Ragna's chest feel tight. Ah, really... Jin's so unfair. To think they'd come this far...

Ragna abruptly rolls them over - Jin's tiny noise of surprise is cute - and just pulls Jin close to his chest, heedless of the mess between their bodies. "Next time..."

"Mm?"

"Next time, I wanna tease the hell out of you, so don't get started without me, okay?"

Jin blinks in surprise, but Ragna cuts off any comments with a kiss; he's sure they'd be wonderful, but right now he just wants to kiss Jin senseless and let him _feel_ how much Ragna really adores him.

It's far from the first time they've done this, but that doesn't mean Ragna doesn't still get overwhelmed with love sometimes.


	2. oral fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Jin could ever be that oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings here, either!

Ragna isn't quite sure when it started. 

Well, that's not entirely true - he knows the first time he acknowledged Jin as an _adult,_ no longer his clingy crybaby of a little brother but a man of not only power but also a sort of cold beauty; when they'd been reunited, Ragna had wanted to beat him senseless. He'd been surprised to find Jin more than capable of not only defending himself, but also hurting Ragna in return. More than that, part of him had been surprised that Jin _wanted_ to - he'd hoped that Jin wouldn't still be twisted like that, but no such luck. 

Even now, a few months later, Jin still wanted to fight him more often than not. It was just that, when he didn't, well... That was where Ragna's problem lay. Because when he was in control of himself, some of Jin's comments were a little bit... _Off._

At first Ragna had just told himself that Jin obviously didn't mean them the way he was taking them, and had been thoroughly disgusted with himself, but then he'd noticed Jin watching him more, and seeming to stand closer than before. Of course none of that meant anything, and they were still brothers, so it wasn't like Jin wasn't allowed to do any of that - it was just _weird,_ coming from him. 

Which sort of led to Ragna's current predicament, probably. 

He found himself staring at Jin's mouth a lot more than could ever be considered socially acceptable, especially as his older brother; at first it had just been little glances when Jin was talking directly to him, but at some point it had escalated into him staring from even across a room. Watching those lips part to speak or pucker into a scowl... God forbid he licks his lips even briefly, if they're chapped, because Ragna's whole mouth goes dry in response. 

He's lusting after his own little brother, and he knows how disgusting that is, but he can't bring himself to stop. It's harmless, he's only looking - even if he wonders what those lips would look like after being kissed hard, it's not like he's going to find out. Or at least not by doing it himself. 

He should have known Jin would eventually notice, though.

Jin looks irritated as he stabs Yukianesa into the wall dangerously close to Ragna's face. "Nii-san." 

Ragna looks at him, meeting Jin's gaze smoothly. He's already decided not to let himself show this anymore than he already has, and if Jin is going to be sane and talk normally, then Ragna's going to treat him properly. "What do you want?" A fight, presumably, given the way Yukianesa is close enough to his face that he can feel the cold she produces on his cheek, but he wants to give Jin the benefit of the doubt since he hadn't lunged directly at Ragna. 

Jin doesn't even answer him, though, the brat - just leans up and presses his lips to Ragna's with startling force. Ragna takes half a step back involuntarily, but Jin follows, pinning him to the wall - it's a good thing they're alone, for once, Ragna can't help but think, because he's not resisting as much as he should. Or at all, really. Some part of him wants to shove at Jin, but his hand only comes to rest on Jin's hip instead. His little brother... His little brother is pinning him to the wall and kissing him in a very aggressive manner. His little brother. 

Fuck, this isn't--

Jin pulls away just before Ragna starts resisting, though. "... Nii-san."

"W-what the hell, Jin?" That's not what he was going to say, he wanted to be more forceful than that, to dissuade Jin from doing it again.

But Jin is already smirking. "... You're blushing."

Ragna startles, standing up straighter despite himself, "Huh? Am not."

"You are. I haven't seen nii-san blush in a long time..." Before Ragna can protest again, Jin's arms slide up around his shoulders, and Ragna finds himself glancing down at those lips again despite himself. Jin sighs. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what...?" Ragna forces his eyes back up, but he knows he's caught. It's just that he doesn't want to admit it, is all, because... Well, of course he doesn't. Wanting to kiss his own little brother in a distinctly non-brotherly way...

"There's no need to play dumb, nii-san. You've been staring at my mouth so blatantly... You aren't the type to hold back, are you? You've been making me agitated all week."

"... 'Agitated'?" Again, probably not what he should be focusing on, but... 

Jin rolls his eyes. "Agitated means annoyed, nii-san, and I was annoyed because you weren't doing anything other than looking." Jin's fingers curl into his hair, and he tilts his head teasingly, "Did you think I would object?"

"... You _should._ " But that's never seemed to concern Jin, has it? God. Ragna almost tilts his head into Jin's touch, but scowls instead, "Wait, hold up just a goddamn second here - stop petting me, dammit, I'm not going to kiss you again."

"You didn't kiss me the first time, nii-san." Which is, really, a promise just as much as it's a threat, because Jin leans in again and steals another kiss, unhesitating. 

Ragna's hand hasn't moved from Jin's hip; it's a bad thing, theoretically, because it means he's been silently encouraging Jin to stay close this whole time, but now he uses that grip to push at him a little. 

Not nearly as hard as he could, though, and Jin resists it easily, pressing forward hard enough to force Ragna's mouth open, instead. 

Ragna can't help the shiver of pleasure that passes through his body when Jin's tongue slides into his mouth. He should be fighting this harder, he knows, should shove at Jin's hip with enough strength to force him back and away and yell at him, but... He can't. Doesn't particularly want to, from anything other than a moral standpoint. For all that Jin licks his lips, they're surprisingly soft, even though there's force behind the kiss; it feels _really fucking good_ , is Ragna's new problem. 

Well, that and the fact that he's making out with his little brother. 

This time the thought doesn't quite stop him, though it does at least make him falter a little, and open his eyes again, unaware of when they'd even fallen shut. Jin seems to notice it, probably because Ragna's grip loosens on his hip, because he breaks the kiss, himself, fluttering his lashes open and smirking at Ragna. "... You're thinking too much, for once." 

The jab at his intelligence makes Ragna roll his eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me." That response is predictable in hindsight, Ragna supposes, as Jin's smirk widens. Ragna only sighs instead, pushing gently at Jin's hip again.

"C'mon, lemme go." 

"You're being awfully docile, nii-san. Why don't you just force me?" It's a valid question, and Jin's curiousity seems genuine, even if his tone had been somewhat teasing. 

Ragna pushes gently against the wall behind him, finds Jin unresisting this time... Though he doesn't step back, either, ending up pressed close to Ragna's chest, arms still draped lazily around his neck. "Because I don't want to fight you."

Jin's eyes lower - this time somewhat dangerously, though. "That's not a very good attitude, nii-san." 

Ragna could lie and say he's pretty sure Jin's not going to kill him right now, but in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if Jin made to stab him. "Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't think so." 

Instead of arguing further, though, Jin smirks and asks, "So you'd rather fuck me?" 

That, finally, gets a proper reaction from Ragna. "Wha- a few kisses don't mean that much!" 

"Sure, but if your options are fight me or fuck me, which would you prefer?" 

"Neither! Why are those the only options? I'm your brother, you know?"

"Trust me, I'm aware," Jin says, practically purring, "But that doesn't mean anything. It's not like I can get pregnant anyway, you know? Or you, of course. I certainly wouldn't mind fucking you..." 

Ragna knows the heat in his cheeks means he's losing this little 'battle', because Jin seems to be looking to fluster him and it's clearly working, but he can't help it. "Would you shut up? Shit, Jin, nobody's fucking anybody, jesus." 

Jin pouts. Ragna tries not to look at his mouth and mostly fails. He looks really kissable with his lips like that... "Are you really sure, nii-san?"

"Of course I am!" Ragna says, but... He's still not really moving away. It isn't like he couldn't, if he wanted to - Jin's arms around him aren't that tight, and Ragna could easily break his own grip on Jin's hip - and yet he isn't. 

Jin sighs, "Nii-san needs to work on his lying."

Before Ragna can really protest, Jin pulls away, surprising him. Warily, Ragna asks instead, "... What are you doing?"

Jin says, easily, "Going to your room." 

"Wh-" No, he knows why. "I'm not gonna do anything with you." 

"Of course not, nii-san." Jin doesn't sound at all sincere, though - in fact, his smile is incredibly placating, like he's just agreeing to make Ragna shut up. "Now come on. I at least want some more kisses, but I doubt you want to be caught out here..."

"Who says I'm letting you have more kisses?" 

Jin tilts his head, pursing his lips again, drawing Ragna's eyes to them instinctively before he catches himself. _Goddamnit._ "You won't?"

"Not if you're gonna try to turn it into more."

"You say that, but you've already taken a step to follow me." 

Ragna looks down. Jin isn't lying; at some point, he had moved a step closer, following Jin instinctively. "... Doesn't mean I'll have sex with you." But that's an agreement to kisses, at least, and Ragna knows it. He gives in, brushing past Jin, "Fine, shut up, whatever. Just a few more kisses." 

Jin chuckles from behind him, but lets Ragna walk ahead to his room. The others are all busy doing various things, which Ragna is grateful for - the last thing he needs is someone questioning them. At least Jin's keeping a bit of distance between them... If anyone saw them, Ragna could just say he's ignoring Jin, but Jin wants to fight. Easy enough.

They do run into Kagura, but strangely enough, he doesn't say anything at all, just looks at them briefly before continuing on his way. Jin snickers, somewhat ominously, from behind Ragna. 

Ragna figures he doesn't want to know and just keeps walking. 

They get there without further incident, but Ragna considers shutting the door in Jin's face. Is he really gonna behave? Come to think of it, he never actually said he would, did he? 

But just as Ragna goes to shut the door on him, Yukianesa jams into the doorway, blocking it from closing fully. Ragna sighs and allows it to open again. Jin's smile is slightly terrifying, but he says nothing as he breezes past Ragna into his room. 

Giving up somewhat, Ragna shuts the door behind them, prepared for Jin to pin him to it, but also half expecting to be attacked. 

He's not entirely sure which option he dreads more. 

When he turns, Jin _is_ still standing close, but he doesn't immediately do anything at all... Which is even more unnerving, as it turns out. "... What?"

"Nothing. Just waiting to see what nii-san will do." 

"Huh? I'm not gonna do anything. You're the one who wants kisses, right?"

Jin pouts again. "Does nii-san hate them?"

... Why does it feel like he's walking a tightrope all of a sudden? "... I wouldn't have let you do it so much if I did." 

Jin huffs, "Are you sure? You don't just like my mouth?" 

Ragna rolls his eyes. That's an obvious trap... But he has to fall for it anyway. He'd be lying otherwise, and would only make Jin annoyed with him for no reason. "Wouldn't kiss anyone just because they have a nice mouth." 

Jin's expression smooths out, "But you're caught up in the fact that I'm your little brother, right?" 

"Well, yeah. Obviously. I practically raised you, y'know? Sure as hell never thought of you like this, before."

"... Before when?"

Ah. Ragna knew he was admitting a bit there, but it seemed like Jin wanted more... As always. "Five minutes ago...?" He tries, but he's never been particularly good at lying, and Jin looks unimpressed. 

"Nii-san, you've been staring at my lips for days. If you're going to lie, at least try to make it believable." 

Ragna winces, unwilling to admit how long he's been thinking of kissing Jin by now, and definitely unwilling to admit to thinking of more than just kissing. "... Fine, then a few days." That's not a lie. Technically. Weeks are made up of days.

Jin hums, apparently willing to accept that, and says, "Okay, then you've wanted to kiss me for days. Why would I believe you haven't thought of more than that?"

Ragna huffs at him, feeling his face flush again, but can't immediately respond. Jin isn't wrong, really - sure, Ragna's mental images have always stopped a little short of the full picture, so to speak, but that doesn't mean he hasn't thought of anything at all. "Even if I had, that doesn't change the fact that thinking things like that is different from actually doing them."

Jin rolls his eyes, exasperated, but just grabs Ragna's hand gently... And moves down to his knees, legs folded under him, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Ragna. That hand is pulled to Jin's face, and while Ragna doesn't know what Jin's going to do with it, he certainly doesn't trust it. "Nii-san, just relax, okay? Here." 

He pulls Ragna's glove off with his teeth - Ragna tries to ignore the flare of heat that causes to pool in his gut - and Ragna finds he can't look away, nor pull his hand free. Or rather, he's not even trying to do either of those things. 

Once the glove is out of the way, Jin promptly takes two of Ragna's fingers into his mouth. 

Ragna's whole body jerks at that, too stunned to do anything other than watch as Jin flutters his lashes half closed and licks and sucks without any shame at all. After a few seconds of Jin's utter debauchery, he moans quietly and peers up at Ragna, acting innocent even as his tongue is doing what can only be considered _incredibly_ suggestive things to Ragna's fingers. 

Without thinking, Ragna spreads them in Jin's mouth, and Jin gives another quietly pleased noise, working his tongue between them, making more lewd, wet noises. His eyes slide shut again, and Ragna still can't look away, fixated entirely. 

Jin looks... Ragna's aware of the arousal burning through his blood, and now he really does want nothing more than to just sit down and kiss Jin hard, or maybe even more - he could pull Jin into his lap, it'd be so easy right now-- 

But this is still his little brother. 

Ragna goes to withdraw his fingers, but they catch Jin's lip on the way out of his mouth, and the look on Jin's face... Ragna's thumb pushes into that mouth instead, saliva-slicked fingers catching Jin's chin, forcing him to tilt his head up as Ragna's thumb presses his tongue down. Jin twitches, whimpering quietly, but lets his mouth fall open obediently and looks up, utterly submissive, at Ragna. 

It's way too much.

Ragna feels his self control fraying, but forces himself to let go, to pull his hand free and avert his gaze. Shit. Holy fucking _shit,_ Ragna had never expected that he'd like that so much, had definitely never thought Jin would even _pretend_ to be obedient, let alone suck so shamelessly on Ragna's fingers...

While he's distracted, though, Jin leans forward and cheeks his thigh, pressing a kiss to the bulge in Ragna's pants through the fabric. "Nii-san..." His voice sounds breathy, and Ragna looks down despite himself. 

Jin's lips are wet, eyes hazy with pleasure, just before they close and he nuzzles forward again. 

Ragna slides his hand into Jin's hair without thinking, pulling on the strands to get him to move away, but when he does, Jin only licks his lips and stares up at him. 

Waiting. 

It takes a few more seconds, but Ragna eventually groans and tugs Jin up by the hair... But more gently than he could, by far. He's frustrated, but he doesn't want to hurt Jin nevertheless. All it does is make Jin moan, getting to his feet a little shakily, and clutch at Ragna's jacket somewhat desperately when Ragna drags him in close and kisses him hard. 

This time is different from the rest - sure, Jin had kissed him hard, before, used tongue and pinned him to the wall, but this time Ragna's nipping at Jin's lips, pushing harder himself, making Jin the one who's shuddering and moaning. "Nii-san..." 

"Shut up, Jin, just..." He kisses his stupidly demanding little brother again, biting harder at his lip; hard enough to make Jin gasp and whimper as Ragna's tongue laps up the slight blood he's drawn. 

Jin's panting, breathless, when they break apart next. Fucking hell, Ragna never meant to let this happen - that flush to Jin's cheeks, his slightly-parted lips practically _begging_ for another kiss, the way Jin's clutching at him - all of it is eroding Ragna's will to resist. 

Ragna lets go of Jin's hair, but makes absolutely no effort to push him away, nor stop him when he smirks and leans in again, stealing more kisses. 

But then Jin's the one pulling away, and Ragna foolishly hopes for a moment that he's going to put an end to this madness, but Jin only drops to his knees again and tugs at Ragna's belts. 

"W-wait a sec, Jin, hold up." 

Jin looks up, irritated, but does pause. "What _now?_ Don't tell me you don't want me to." 

Ragna would be lying if he tried. "... You're really..."

"Going to do it? Of course. You like this pretty mouth of mine, don't you, nii-san? I'm sure you've already imagined what it would look like around your cock."

Ragna twitches, throat working a little as he swallows, trying to clear up some of the sudden dryness in his mouth. Jin only smiles and nuzzles forward again, "It's alright. I'm saying I want to, you know."

"That's nice and all, but you're still my little brother..." 

Jin rolls his eyes. "Nii-san, could you do us both a favour and just stop talking? I'd rather suck your dick than listen to you go on about us being brothers," he says, bland, "especially since you want me to do it anyway."

Ragna scowls and says, "You know arousal isn't voluntary, right?"

Jin nods, lazily, but tilts his head to nuzzle at Ragna's cock again through his pants. "I know. But you would have shoved me away by now if you were going to stop me, so you may as well just accept that you're going to give in and let me do this."

Well, it's not like Jin is wrong. Ragna knows it, too - for all that he's posing moral dilemmas, he's not actually doing anything to stop Jin, just complaining with empty words. Even now, his hand is more likely to work its way into Jin's hair than anything. It's not like he wants to admit it out loud, but... Jin's right.

Ragna's not going to stop him.

Jin smiles when Ragna remains silent, and resumes tugging his belts out of the way, then yanking down his hakama and boxers, absolutely unhesitating. "Was that really so difficult, nii-san?"

Before Ragna can tell him off, Jin wraps his lips around the head of his cock, making Ragna shudder and bite his lip - Jin's mouth is warm and wet and _very_ welcoming. Of course, Ragna can't look away, either; just like Jin had said, the image of Jin's mouth pressing little kisses and licks to the tip of Ragna's cock is too appealing to turn away from, and it's so much better in reality than Ragna's imagination could have predicted.

For now, Jin is mostly just teasing him, kissing and flicking his tongue against the slit, fingers stroking lightly along the rest of it, just toying with him. Ragna sort of wants to grab Jin's hair and shove him forward, but he's not that cruel and he knows Jin would probably just bite him in retaliation or something.

As much as Ragna loves Jin's mouth, he doesn't exactly need that right now.

Jin looks up at Ragna after a few long moments of teasing, and licks up the bottom along the protruding vein before scraping his teeth _very_ gently against the underside of the head. "Nii-san."

Ragna shudders, hand sliding into Jin's hair, finally. "What?"

"Do you want more?"

Goddamn fucking _tease_. "You're insufferable."

"Nii-san," Jin says, playfully, then takes the head into his mouth again and sucks hard, tongue swirling around the tip. But then he's pulling back, nuzzling again, "Tell me."

" _Yes,_ fuck, yes I want more," Ragna hisses, fingers clenching around blond strands, "just stop talking and do it already, dammit."

"Mm, okay. Since nii-san asked so nicely."

He hadn't, but whatever - Jin's just teasing anyway, but he's also sticking to his word. Suddenly his mouth opens further and takes more of Ragna's cock in, almost greedily, pushing himself about halfway down. Ragna's hand grips much tighter in his hair, suddenly, trying to control the instinct to push Jin further, to get more of that hot, tight, _wonderful_ mouth around him - he wants it, badly, but he doesn't know Jin's limits, and he's pretty sure that if he choked Jin right now, Jin would kick his ass.

So he just holds tight, stares at Jin's mouth, watches raptly as Jin sucks on him and moans around him, acting like it's the best thing in the world.

Ragna's pretty sure that feeling belongs to _him_ , but whatever.

" _Fuck_ , Jin..."

Jin peers up from beneath his lashes - somehow, Ragna can sense his amusement even without him being able to say anything. Still, Jin only hums pleasantly around him and tightens the circle of his fingers around the base of Ragna's cock, stroking him harder and faster without warning.

Ragna doubles over, knees locking to keep him standing even as he leans over Jin, panting hard. _Shit,_ Jin's good at this, isn't even taking Ragna all the way in and Ragna still feels like he won't be able to hold on for very long.

Whenever Jin pulls back to tease just the head, that awful wonderful _amazing_ tongue always rubs against the underside and circles the head, and then that damn suction when Jin clearly just wants to tease the shit out of him - really, he's such a goddamn brat, but Ragna can't find the voice to tell him so.

Jin slurps away enthusiastically, stroking and sucking and bobbing his head, and just when Ragna thinks it really can't get much better than that, Jin suddenly slides further down, taking more of him in - _all_ of him, in fact.

Ragna goes shock-still, stunned into silence at the feeling of hitting the back of Jin's throat like that - he'd thought it felt amazing before, but it's even hotter and tighter back here, and he can feel the muscles there fluttering around the head of his cock while Jin tries to get used to the feeling of the intrusion.

It takes everything in Ragna not to pull out and thrust forward again, but he can see Jin's face like this - can see that Jin's struggling a little, even though he wouldn't admit it even if he could talk. So Ragna does everything in his power to stay as still as humanly possible - he can't help a bit of trembling, but even so, he's definitely doing his best not to move more than that. Jin doesn't thank him, of course - doesn't say anything at all, obviously, with how occupied his mouth is - but when he looks up at Ragna again, there's a little twinge of appreciation.

Ragna strokes absently through his hair, wanting to help soothe Jin as much as he can, wanting him to get used to the feeling for mostly selfish reasons. If Jin gets used to it, then Ragna won't have to stop, or pull out, after all. If Jin struggles too much, for too long, Ragna _will_ pull out, but he'd really rather not have to.

Thankfully, Jin adjusts to it in a minute, bobs his head tentatively to test the feeling, making sure he won't choke again with the change in pressure; Ragna remains as still as he can... And then Jin is confident he's fine, apparently, because he moves without warning, pulling back and pushing forward again quickly.

Ragna's nails dig into the back of Jin's scalp, screwing up his hair even further, and making Jin moan around him again. This time Ragna groans loudly in response, still watching Jin's mouth around him, and gasps, "Close." That's as much of a warning as he can breathe enough to give, and Jin hums against him in acknowledgement, lingering a few seconds longer at the base before pulling back to the head and sucking hard.

It doesn't take long from there, Ragna hitting orgasm with a choked off cry. Jin hums happily around him even as Ragna spills into his mouth, then licks at the head of his cock for a few more seconds to wring more out of him. Ragna eventually has to whine and pull Jin back by the hair to get him away, trembling and oversensitive.

Jin looks up at him, smiling contentedly, lips red and swollen. Even his voice is throaty when he says, "Nii-san."

His arms stretch out just in time for Ragna to kneel and hug him, tugging Jin practically into his lap. "... You're such a goddamn spoiled brat..."

Jin laughs, nuzzling into Ragna's cheek, "That's nii-san's fault. But I don't know about spoiled..." He catches one of Ragna's hands and drags it between their bodies - right between Jin's legs, curling his fingers into Ragna's and making their hands grope him together. Jin moans, shameless, then all but purrs, "Since I spoiled nii-san first."

Ragna hesitates for a moment, but gets over it quickly - he still has reservations, since Jin is his little brother, but it's a bit late to complain now. Still, Jin's clothes are really annoying... That body suit... He'll have to get naked if he doesn't want to come in his clothes, and Ragna is quite certain that Jin doesn't want that. Ragna could just rip the fabric... But Jin would have to walk around like that, then, so probably better not to. 

So he just kisses Jin again, hard, feeling those swollen lips for himself, licking over them greedily as he pushes Jin's coat off and starts on his belts, then shoves his tunic back. Jin helps with the clasps of the bodysuit, though he whines when he has to get out of Ragna's lap for a moment to pull it down, but makes a pleased noise instead when Ragna's hand brushes his bare cock. "Mm, nii-san..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. C'mere." He's never done this to another guy, but he knows what he himself likes and figures he can just watch Jin's reactions in order to gauge what Jin prefers. Shouldn't be too difficult, for all that this whole situation is still fucked up, from a moral standpoint. 

Jin looks like he might say something else... But eventually just sits back down, hitching his legs over Ragna's hips and stealing kisses as often as he can. Ragna doesn't mind - the feeling of Jin's mouth against his own is embarrassingly addictive, especially when Jin's lips are all swollen and sensitive, because it makes him shiver in Ragna's lap. 

Eventually, though, Ragna pulls back just enough to watch Jin's expression as he tightens his grip a little and strokes him faster. He's careful not to let his grip get too tight, since his hand is mostly dry right now and it's not his intention to make this painful for Jin. Maybe the brat would deserve _some_ suffering, but not like this, and since he'd been so _generous_ to Ragna, Ragna really doesn't feel like teasing him too much anyway. So he watches Jin's expression, rapt, searching for any signs of discomfort amongst the pleasure openly displayed there.

He doesn't find any. Jin bites his bottom lip, keeping it trapped under his teeth for a second, until Ragna leans forward to do it for him.

He's enjoying watching Jin pant and gasp and writhe, yes, but it's impossible to resist biting at that mouth, himself. Jin's pleased whimper suggests that Ragna's more than welcome to keep doing that, so he does. He's sure it must hurt at least a bit, because his teeth are sharp and Jin's lips are already sensitive, but Jin's hands only slide up Ragna's shoulders into his hair, pulling the strands roughly, but not to lead Ragna's face away; rather, it's to keep him close, grip tight on the back of his head so he can't move back.

As much as Ragna was enjoying watching, this isn't bad, either.

Jin moans, wanton, into his mouth, hips rolling in Ragna's lap, keeping time with the stroking of his cock. Jin breaks the kiss, eventually, with a gasp - Ragna licks at his lips, and Jin whimpers, tilting his head to press his cheek to Ragna's, working on catching his breath and saying, "Close, nii-san."

Ragna nods and kisses Jin on the cheek absentmindedly, not changing anything about grip, just working Jin steadily to his orgasm. It doesn't take very long, now that Jin's warned him, and Ragna nuzzles into Jin's throat, stroking him through it for a few seconds until he starts whining in over-sensitivity. "N-nii-san."

As Ragna pulls his hand away, Jin leans back on his hands, panting, flushed in pleasure, and looking utterly sated. Ragna stares at Jin's slightly-parted lips, and it's only when Jin chuckles breathily that Ragna realizes he's leaning forward, instinctively wanting to kiss him hard again. "... You're really fixated on my mouth, huh?"

"Shut up." To avoid being teased more, he huffs, "I need a shower."

Jin tilts his head, all but purring, "And a change of clothes, I would expect."

Ragna blinks, then glances down - ah. Right. He hadn't undressed. "Dammit. You should have said something if you remembered." At least they're already in his room, but how should he clean this...?

Of course, Jin only smiles, all sugary-sweet, and says, "I could have, but where would the fun be in that?"

Ragna rolls his eyes. "You really are a goddamn brat. I should make you clean it yourself."

To his surprise - and embarrassment - Jin shifts back, then leans down to do it with his mouth. "If nii-san is asking..."

"I'm not!" Ragna's hand shoots out to catch Jin's hair again, cheeks pink again, "Jesus... I'll just wash it normally, so stop being so perverted." 

Jin pouts - he's _gotta_ be doing it on purpose, making Ragna look down at his lips like this again - but then sighs instead, murmuring, "Fine... On one condition."

"... The hell're you talking about?"

"Just let me stay for a bit. And use your shower." Ragna's about to tell him to go use his own, since he's acting so bratty, but Jin continues before he gets the chance, "Surely you don't want me walking around looking all sexed-up...?"

Good thing his face was already red. "God, shut _up._ Fine, you can use my shower, but that's it - you said one condition, not two."

For a second Ragna thinks Jin's going to protest, but then he smiles instead, "Alright, alright." He gets up and stretches, shameless, and Ragna ends up watching his face again just to avoid looking anywhere else. His little brother, seriously... But then Jin just tilts his head, curious, at Ragna. 

"What?"

"You aren't coming?"

Ragna throws his pillow at Jin's face... But then gets up to join him anyway.

His little brother, yeah, but they're already way more fucked up than that, and it won't matter in the end anyway. May as well do what he wants before Jin kills him. 

... Again.


	3. nipple play/torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's been working Ragna hard, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additional warnings for this chapter either.

"Fine, just... Do whatever you want, then."

Ragna knows he'll regret it the second the words are out of his mouth, but whatever - Jin's been being obedient all morning. That usually means he wants something, and so it was no surprise to Ragna when yes, in fact, Jin was definitely aiming to get him in bed.

Not that that's any different from usual, but still.

Right now, though, Jin perks up at that offer, "Really?"

Ragna huffs, cheeks flushing, "Within reason. Don't get too greedy, brat."

Jin leans down and nuzzles him, clearly full of affection at the moment and just wanting to be close. "Nii-san, I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Now hurry up; don't you have somewhere to be in the morning?" It's already getting late, and Ragna doesn't have any intention of keeping Jin up all night.

... Well, not tonight, at least.

That doesn't stop Jin from shrugging indifferently, though. "I don't really care about that, nii-san," Jin says, like Ragna doesn't already know that, "I'd much rather spend all my time with you."

"I know _that_ , too." Ragna can't help himself, though - he wants to lecture Jin a little about how his work is important and he shouldn't neglect it just because he wants to have sex with Ragna, but at the same time, Jin's affectionate moods are practically contagious. "... Geez, dammit, you gotta stop being so cute."

Jin smiles, pleased at the compliment, "I'm glad you think of me that way."

There's a double meaning there, and Ragna knows it - not only is Jin happy to be considered cute, but to know that Ragna's not taking the words the way he would have in the past, as possessive and demanding. They likely still _are_ meant that way, but at least Ragna doesn't care about it anymore.

Ragna only smiles, nevertheless, and opens his arms as he flops back on the bed, welcoming Jin to follow him.

To his surprise, Jin doesn't.

That surprise fades quickly, though, as Ragna watches Jin head over to the closet. "Nii-san said I can do anything I want, right?"

"Within rea--"

"Right, that's what I heard, too. Whatever I want~" Jin sing-songs, clearly speaking over Ragna in order to show he's going to ignore him.

Ragna rolls his eyes, but grins to himself. Whatever. He wasn't really expecting Jin to behave anyway. "Fine, then. Whatever you want."

"Then close your eyes," Jin says, digging around in the bag kept in the back of their closet, "I want to surprise you."

Obeying, Ragna closes his eyes. "Alright, they're closed." He gets that feeling of regret again - not because he's letting Jin have his way, necessarily, but because he gets the feeling that Jin's gonna tease the hell out of him.

Not that _that's_ any different from usual, either.

Jin takes a few seconds to find whatever he's looking for, but then walks over to the bed and climbs up over Ragna, nudging his hands up towards the headboard. Ragna moves them obediently, expecting handcuffs, unsurprised when he feels cool metal against his wrists. Jin locks them into place carefully - tight enough that Ragna can't slip his hands free, but not tight enough to hurt him - and asks, "Okay?"

Ragna rotates his wrists lazily, then pulls against the restraints a bit, just to test how much it'll hurt, then confirms, "Yeah, they're fine."

Jin gives a quietly pleased hum, then slides something smooth - silk - over Ragna's eyes. A blindfold. Ragna lifts his head so Jin can tie it, but nuzzles into Jin's elbow while he does. "So this is what you wanted, huh?"

"Not really."

"Huh?"

Jin's smile is evident in his voice, fond and amused, when he says, "There's more, nii-san. But not a lot, don't worry - I won't leave you hanging all night, I promise."

Ragna feels Jin unzip his shirt, and relaxes his head back against the pillows. "Uh-huh. We'll see about that."

Jin whines at him, but Ragna knows there's no way he's actually offended, since he's still yanking Ragna's pants and boxers off. "Don't be like that, nii-san. I promise I'll take really good care of you."

Honestly, Ragna knows that. Jin can be a goddamn tease, and sometimes he's cruel as hell, but he's never done anything Ragna couldn't handle. Even if he can't necessarily handle all of it _easily_. Right now Jin's being gentle, but that definitely doesn't mean they always are.

But just then, Jin's hands slip inside of Ragna's shirt.

Ragna's whole body jumps. "Shit, Jin, your hands are fucking _freezing._ "

Jin says, "Sorry, nii-san," but he certainly doesn't sound apologetic in the slightest, and starts rolling Ragna's nipples between his fingers anyway.

It takes a few seconds before Ragna cracks, unwilling to give in so easily as he tries not to squirm, "Would you cut it out? Yeesh, I give you free rein and you just do this..."

Jin chuckles, though, clearly understanding Ragna's thinly-veiled attempt to make him move on. "This is what I want to do, nii-san, so you'll just have to put up with it for a while."

A few seconds later and Ragna's trembling, biting his lip as Jin moves down his body to bite and lick at them instead of just pinching them. It never used to be a sensitive spot for him, but considering how often Jin teases them, Ragna can't say he's surprised that they are now. It's not like he particularly minds, it's just... He didn't expect Jin to linger this long on them, with no other stimulation, is all.

It becomes too much, and Ragna can't quite stifle a moan. Jin lifts his mouth away, and Ragna's sure he's smirking even though he can't see it. "Ah, nii-san, they're really sensitive, huh?"

Ragna shudders. "W-who's fault do you think that is?"

Jin chuckles, biting and sucking at Ragna's neck, "Mine, of course. Unless nii-san toys with them when he's alone?"

Ragna huffs, wanting to glare at him, but the blindfold is in the way. "Like you ever leave me alone long enough for that..."

Jin only hums in acknowledgment. "Mm, good point."

Ragna goes back to trying to keep quiet and control his emotions, but he's pretty sure that since he's reacted, Jin's not going to let him off that easily. Jin's mouth trails back down his throat to his chest, over to his nipple again, flicking it with his tongue, pinching the other one between his thumb and index fingers' nails.

To Ragna's surprise, Jin speaks up again. He sounds almost thoughtful, mouth lifting for a second, fingers taking over completely while he speaks. "Nii-san..."

"W-what?"

"You should get them pierced."

Ragna bristles immediately, feeling heat in his cheeks from embarrassment rather than arousal, "I'm not gonna pierce them!"

Jin snickers, rubbing at them harder, "Why not? It'd be fun."

"For _you,_ yeah!"

"Not only me," Jin says, insistent, "just think about it. If they rubbed against your shirt all day..."

"That's definitely more fun for you than me! I don't wanna get aroused at random all day every day."

"Why not?" Jin teases, licking at his chest, then continues, "Well, you're not wrong, _I_ would certainly enjoy it if you did..." He sounds close to purring now, and he pulls on Ragna's nipples playfully, just a gentle bit of pain. "Then I'd be able to jump you all day without needing an excuse."

"... You still have a job, you know."

Jin whines petulantly at the reminder, "Shut up, nii-san, you're ruining my fantasy." He pinches the skin under his fingers with his nails, just for another flash of quick pain, then continues, "What if you only wore them on my days off?"

"Then I imagine you'd never be productive on your days off again," Ragna teases, bending his legs at the knee now to try and get Jin to at least slide into his lap. Jin takes the hint and settles back, no longer hovering over Ragna, to rub his ass against Ragna's erection and making them both moan in pleasure. "Besides... You've never -- needed an excuse anyway," Ragna continues, breathy now as Jin ruts against him lazily.

Jin chuckles, amused, and bites at his chest again, "Good point. I still think it'd be fun, though. Just pretend you'll think about it for me, okay?"

Ragna hums noncommittally, "Uh-huh, sure." He's only half-teasing, though - he's pretty sure he won't do it, but... Maybe he'll at least think about it a little bit. Just to humour Jin, of course.

They stop talking for a while after that, though Ragna can't help his moans as Jin keeps grinding down against him and teasing his nipples, and then suddenly Jin speaks up again, "Do you think I could make you come like this?"

"... You're the worst," Ragna groans, tugging now against the handcuffs, "You don't even wanna do that."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, not me, nii-san," Jin says, playful. "Maybe I will. I think it'd be fun. I've done a really good job making you this sensitive, haven't I? It would be a nice reward..."

Ragna considers snapping the cuffs - it wouldn't be hard if he actually tried, they both know that - but decides against it, only because then they'd have to go buy a new pair. Surely. Of course that's the only reason. It's not like he wants to know if Jin actually will or not.

"Ah, nii-san, you've gotten quiet. Could it be that you're actually thinking about it after all?"

"Shut up... Get up here, dammit."

Jin chuckles, but Ragna feels their lips connect in a second, Jin's fingers taking up the slack against Ragna's chest. The kiss dissolves into tongue and teeth almost immediately, Ragna biting just as much at Jin as the reverse, and then for a second Jin's fingers let go of Ragna's nipples - Ragna thinks, for a moment, that Jin must be about to use his hands for other things after all, but then his vision goes white for a second, light flooding his eyes as Jin tugs the blindfold away.

Once his eyes refocus, his gaze immediately lands on Jin's eyes, hazed with pleasure and fixed on Ragna's in return, even as he whimpers into the kiss, fingers sliding into Ragna's hair and pulling gently on it for a second, tugging him impossibly closer and keeping him there.

Ragna bites Jin's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, suddenly desperate to be even closer than this - Jin keens, loud and pleasured, and drops his hands from Ragna's hair, going for his nipples again, apparently not having given up on the idea of making him come just like this.

Well, whatever. Ragna just wants to be sure Jin gets off too, but he's not sure that'll happen like this. Sure, he's gotta be getting at least _some_ pleasure from rubbing against Ragna and kissing him like this, but there's no way that's enough for him. His body is too greedy for that.

"Nii-san... Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san," Jin starts, like a mantra, panting the words against Ragna's lips between frantic kisses, biting at each other's mouths; Ragna arches his back involuntarily, rocking his hips harder against Jin's, trying to at least give him more friction, since he's still not allowed to touch with his hands.

" _Fuck_ , Jin, lemme touch you..." Ragna's close now, closer than he wants to admit, and he wants to put his hands on Jin more than he thinks he's ever wanted anything else in his life - but then again, it's always like this when Jin handcuffs him.

Jin shakes his head, though, "Not yet... Come for me first, nii-san."

Ragna whines, but Jin's hips bear down harder against his, and the sudden increase in friction and pressure make him groan out his orgasm, spilling over his chest. Jin keeps toying with him, biting at his mouth and scratching hard over his nipples, grinding against him, until Ragna actually _growls,_ desperate and oversensitive.

Jin laughs, breathless, against his lips, "Ah, that was such a cute sound, nii-san... You must be really desperate. Here, then."

He reaches up, and the second one of Ragna's wrists is free, he's sliding his hands into Jin's hair, heedless of the cuffs still connected to his other wrist. Jin chuckles a little, but he doesn't complain, and even that laughter turns to a moan when Ragna bites him again.

Jin doesn't stop touching Ragna, either - his nails dig into Ragna's chest again, but this time not over his nipples, just scratching lines down his skin. Ragna rolls them over, only to blink in surprise when his knee comes into contact with something harder than the sheets or mattress. Glancing down, he sees a vibrator, and looks back at Jin.

Jin doesn't seem to be aware of Ragna's gaze for a second, but then blinks, eyes still clouded with pleasure and desperation, "Nii-san?"

Ragna rolls his eyes - Jin had said the restraints and blindfold weren't all. He must have gotten distracted and forgotten about the toy when he was playing with Ragna's chest. "Nothing. You're adorable."

Jin looks vaguely perplexed, but when Ragna holds up the vibrator, he pouts. "Oh, I forgot..."

"Yeah, I figured. S'why you're adorable." Ragna considers using it on Jin, but supposes that might be a bit too much teasing for Jin to handle right now - all the prep work to get him ready for it, and then finally pushing it into him... So instead he just presses it against the head of Jin's cock and turns it all the way up without warning.

Jin's back arches hard in surprise, a desperate keen escaping his lips as Ragna strokes along the rest of the shaft with his free hand, leaning over again to kiss Jin hard and deep. Jin's hands scrabble at Ragna's shoulders for purchase, nails drawing thin red lines along his skin. "N-nii-san..." It's a drawn-out moan, Jin shuddering and choking out little sounds of pleasure.

"Come for me," Ragna says, licking into Jin's mouth and sucking at his tongue.

Jin heaves a broken sob of pleasure against Ragna's lips, hitting his peak without further delay. Ragna immediately turns the toy down, still stroking at Jin's skin with his hand but not wanting to torture him _too_ much.

Well, not right now, at least.

The kisses gradually soften as Jin comes down from his high, and Ragna smiles as Jin blinks his eyes open, dazed and sated. "Good?"

"Very," Jin says, smiling at him in return.

"Good." Ragna strokes his hair, then nipping at his lip, "Because once we clean up, it's bedtime."

Jin puffs his cheeks in childish annoyance, but Ragna soothes him back down with a kiss. "Mm... Fine. Since nii-san is insisting."

Ragna gets up, unsurprised when Jin makes no effort to follow him to the bathroom. All he's doing is grabbing some wet facecloths, though he cleans himself up quickly in the bathroom right away, since he'd come first anyway and it was already starting to feel gross.

When he comes back out, Jin doesn't move to take his cloth, which makes Ragna roll his eyes but take the hint and scrub gently at Jin's stomach himself. Jin preens at him lovingly, "Nii-san is so sweet."

"Uh-huh. Go to sleep, Jin." He tosses the facecloth into the laundry hamper, then settles back into bed with Jin, kissing him on the cheek and letting him snuggle right up immediately.

"Mm, I will. Sweet dreams, nii-san."

"You too, Jin. Love you."

Jin yawns, nuzzling into Ragna's throat sleepily, "Love you too... Hope I dream of you getting your nipples pierced..."

Ragna can't even respond before he feels Jin's body relax into sleep. _What a fucking brat._

Oh well. Ragna loves him anyway.

(Even when Jin wakes him up in the middle of the night for sex. He _really_ wants those piercings.)


	4. semi-public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter in the middle of the city, and _of course_ Jin is an impatient brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a (very NSFW) fanart by Washi, which you can see [right here!](http://washichankuzu.tumblr.com/post/109208466157/%E7%8F%BE%E5%AE%9F%E9%80%83%E9%81%BF) (click on the image to make it bigger, her layout is weird.)

Ragna can't even say he's honestly surprised when Jin grabs him from an alley.

It's not like Ragna didn't know he was there, of course - Jin's stealthy, yes, but he wasn't trying to conceal his presence from Ragna in the first place. Honestly, if Ragna was surprised about anything, it was the fact that Jin grabbed him instead of stabbing him, but it only takes a quick glance at Jin to see why that is.

Jin's pupils are blown with arousal. "Nii-san."

"Wha- you can't be serious." It's not the fact that Jin's aroused as hell that has Ragna hesitating - it's the fact that they're in the middle of town, barely hidden from view of anyone walking down the street.

Jin doesn't seem to care, though - he pins Ragna back against the wall, pressing close up against his front, "Nii-san..."

"That all you know how to say? Shit." Ragna drops a hand to Jin's hip, though, pulls him a little closer - Jin's clearly not in the mood to listen to reason, so at least Ragna can try to prevent anyone seeing them from the street. He'd activate his camouflage Ars if he could make it cover Jin, too, but he can't. It might be worth it to cover just himself, but then if someone saw Jin, it'd look like he was making out with the air, which might just draw more attention... Well, whatever. Maybe he can coax Jin into going somewhere more private, if this is what he wants to do...

Jin tilts his head up, though, pressing his lips to Ragna's greedily, clearly unconcerned with Ragna's complaining and his hesitance. Not that that's anything new, but he's usually at least considerate enough to not attack Ragna with sexual intentions in the middle of a public space.

Even so, Ragna opens his mouth enough to let Jin press even closer, tongues brushing even as Ragna's paranoia spikes every time he hears snippets of conversation from the street. Eventually it grows to be too much, and he pushes gently on Jin's hip to nudge him away, "Hey, c'mon, let's not do this here."

Jin huffs, though, and just leans in again, nibbling at Ragna's bottom lip absently. "Nobody will notice as long as we're not loud."

That's probably true - there's a little dip in the building they're pressed into, so it'd honestly be hard to see Jin from the street, and probably impossible to see Ragna except from one specific angle, but it's not that far into the alley and Jin's... Not usually exactly quiet. "... Can you even do that?"

Jin scowls and bites him harder, "Of course I can. I know you like hearing me, so--"

Ragna kisses him to shut him up, cheeks suddenly warm. He doesn't want to think about that, doesn't want to acknowledge that yeah, he really _does_ like it when Jin's loud, wants to hear it whenever he has the chance. He feels Jin smirk against his mouth, but keeps kissing him to make sure he can't comment on it.

The problem with that, though, is that Jin's _very_ good at kissing, and soon enough his hands slide up around Ragna's shoulders and into his hair, pulling gently at the strands and keeping him close, moaning quietly against Ragna's lips. Considering Ragna was going to try to get them to relocate, that's not ideal, especially as his body stirs in response. He has to break the kiss and tilt his head away or he'll get swept up in it. "Oi, wait a minute..." 

Jin's hands don't leave his hair, though, and finger through the strands lazily, smirking, "Don't be like that, nii-san... I can tell you're getting excited." 

Well, he's not wrong, of course, but still. "Shut up. I'm not saying we can't, just... You really wanna do it right here?" He squirms a little, still anxious, but less so now. 

Jin's expression softens, and he kisses Ragna on the cheek sweetly. It's a surprisingly affectionate gesture, and Ragna blinks at it, but doesn't comment, letting Jin answer him, "I do, yes. It's exciting. And you don't need to worry so much - it's not like most people know we're brothers, you know?" 

"If you keep moaning 'nii-san' like usual, they will," Ragna says, flatly, "Besides, you're in uniform and my face is all over wanted posters. Even if they don't know we're related, they'll still know we should be enemies. You could get in trouble." 

Jin pouts gently, "What, so I can't call you nii-san? You'd rather me call you..." He leans in a little and nibbles at Ragna's ear, exhaling against the sensitive skin, " _Ragna?_ " 

His body jumps despite himself. It's just the way Jin is saying it all breathy and right against his ear, of course, and the fact that it's so rare to hear his name from Jin's lips like that. Surely. "... Don't do that." 

Jin sucks lazily at the lobe of Ragna's ear, and Ragna doesn't have to see him to know he's smirking. "Do what, _Ragna?_ " 

Ragna groans, defeated, and tries to sound normal when he says, "You're such a fucking brat..." 

Jin bites gently, then moves away and pulls harder on Ragna's hair, making him shudder and turn to nip at Jin's mouth, allowing Jin to drag him into another kiss, this one much more heated and desperate than the last. He's supposed to be resisting this, at least long enough that they can relocate, but... Jin's already half-hard against him, and Ragna knows he himself is no better off. If Jin's willing to take the risk, and he's the one who could be spotted more easily in this position, then... Whatever. 

So Ragna slides his arms around Jin's waist, keeping him close, and kisses him hard for a while longer. Only once they pull apart does he sigh, "Alright, alright, how do you wanna do this...?" He's assuming, of course, that Jin doesn't actually intend on going all the way right here - Ragna doesn't have anything with him for that, and Jin has no pockets, so...

To his surprise, though, Jin pulls away just a little, and... Reaches into his tunic? Ragna blinks at him, confused, but Jin's hand just slides around to his side, and... Pulls out a bottle of lube. Jin preens. "Since my belts keep my tunic closed..."

Ragna feels his face flush, embarrassed at Jin's antics. "You-- how long have you been carrying that around?! What if you got in a fight and it flew out?"

Jin shrugs. "Well then my opponent would probably make some assumptions, but if they got distracted, I'd just kill them."

Ragna supposes that's a fair point. "Alright, alright, whatever, just..." But Jin's clothes are still unfortunately hard to deal with. Ragna would rather keep him as dressed as possible right now, considering their location, but unless Ragna wants to just rub him through his bodysuit - which he doesn't figure Jin will allow, considering the lube - it's going to be interesting to try...

But Jin just pulls his hand as if reading his mind, drags Ragna's fingers up along his ass, lifting his jacket and tunic out of the way, and smiles at him. "Just rip it. Nobody will see it anyway."

Ragna can't help but scoff at that, "You really want me to rip it? You even wearing anything underneath?"

"I'm not."

"Then even if nobody sees, which isn't a guarantee, won't you feel it yourself?"

Jin shrugs. "I don't really care about that, nii-san. I'll go right back to my place and get changed immediately, so stop making excuses." As if to punctuate his annoyance, Jin's hand shoves itself under the waistband of Ragna's hakama, right under his boxers, cold fingers immediately grabbing his cock. Ragna jolts at the sudden contact, but takes the not-exactly-subtle hint and pops the cap on the lube as the claws on his right hand carefully rip Jin's suit.

Goddamn if Jin isn't seriously the most shameless fucking person...

Even so, Ragna moves much quicker now that Jin has shown he's unwilling to wait for any longer, switching his claws back to his normal hand and bringing it back between their bodies to spread lube over his fingers. Jin purrs, pleased with the development, and Ragna tilts his head to give him a kiss as he slides his hand back around.

The voices from the street... Ragna can still hear them, but they sound like background noise now. It had been pretty sudden, but he can see why Jin had called this "exciting" - it's making him a little anxious to think about getting caught, yeah, but it's also strangely arousing having Jin pulled up close against him like this where anyone could see them.

Maybe it's because it's stirring up feelings of possessiveness in him, knowing that anyone could see just how much Jin belongs to him... Then again, it's not like the reverse isn't just as true, even if Ragna pretends like he doesn't love Jin as much as he does. They're not possessions, of course, and it's not like they really own one another, but even so, the fact that Jin will be the one to kill Ragna someday, but still gives himself over like this - more than that, the fact that he demands Ragna's attention shamelessly and always gets exactly what he wants... Shit.

Ragna ducks his head further, shoving the lube back into Jin's tunic and reaching up to pull at the neckline of his bodysuit instead, tugging it down just enough to hide a mark, then bites him hard. Jin jolts against him, but gives a delighted moan and tugs on Ragna's hair, gripping harder around his cock for a few strokes, too. Ragna shudders against him, pushing one slicked finger into him right away, feeling the way Jin's body flutters around the intrusion.

He's not going to let Jin off the hook that easily, though - he knows Jin could take two fingers, but for now it's only fair to tease him a little, so Ragna just thrusts his finger in and out somewhat lazily, rubbing back and forth over Jin's prostate with a playfully light touch; it's not enough to give him any real satisfaction at all, and Ragna knows it.

Jin only pulls Ragna's hair hard enough to make him lift his head, though, and then kisses him hard, whimpering against his mouth as they bite and suck at each others' lips and tongues.

Eventually, though, of course Jin gets impatient and breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed and panting gently, "Nii-san... Nn, stop teasing... You're so cruel..."

Ragna's hand slides up from Jin's shoulder to cup his cheek instead, tilting in to give him another rough kiss and finally pushing a second finger in alongside the first. Jin moans happily against his mouth and rewards Ragna with a few faster, tighter pumps of his cock.

Voices drift closer to them, and Ragna tenses despite himself, driving his fingers further into Jin unintentionally, making him gasp. There's a brief stutter in the conversation - had they been heard? - but then it picks right back up. Either it had just been a natural pause, which Ragna wouldn't know since he wasn't actually listening to the words, or the people talking hadn't really heard them, or maybe just decided not to bother investigating.

That wouldn't be surprising in a town like this, where sticking your nose into other people's affairs could be surprisingly lethal on a _good_ day.

No matter what their reasons are, the point is that they don't get any closer to the alley, and when Ragna hears their footsteps fade away, he chuckles quietly against Jin's mouth, practically disbelieving again. "Fucking hell, Jin..."

Jin just smiles and kisses him again, though, tilting his head and pressing in deeper, clearly hoping to draw his attention away from the passerby and back to the task at hand. Namely fingering Jin open.

Ragna wants to call him greedy, but Jin doesn't let up with the demanding kiss, and it's not like they don't both already know it anyway. No point in bringing it up again. Instead he just pushes a third finger into Jin's waiting body, uncertain of whether or not he actually intends on getting Ragna to fuck him in this alley or not, but wanting to prep him properly for it just in case.

Even the feeling of Jin's body clenching around his fingers makes Ragna want more, but he won't be greedy - honestly, he's already getting pretty close to orgasm from Jin just stroking at him and kissing him so desperately.

So of course right when he's getting used to the idea of just coming like this, Jin stops, tightening his grip on Ragna's cock so he can't come. "Nii-san..."

Ragna groans, frustrated at the sudden loss of pleasure, but licks at Jin's mouth, "What?" He sounds breathless even to his own ears, and he can tell by the look on Jin's face that his little brother loves it.

"This is nice and all, but you're going to come if I keep going. I'm not having you prep me for fun, you know? ... Though, well, it _is_ fun, too."

Hearing that Jin is enjoying being fingered open like this isn't a surprise, of course, but Ragna snickers quietly nevertheless, trying to ignore his desperation. "Yeah, alright. Sorry. Come on, turn around then."

Jin preens delightedly, turning around to back his ass against Ragna's hips, and Ragna pushes away from the wall to change their positions, pressing Jin's chest against the brick insead. He crowds Jin as close to the wall as he can - of course he doesn't want it to be painful for Jin, but he doesn't want to stand too far out and risk someone seeing his jacket or something, either.

Jin must understand, because he doesn't complain, just braces his forearms against the wall and tilts his hips back, head half-turned to look back over his shoulder as best he can. It's not the view that interests him, though, Ragna knows, and leans in to give Jin a kiss, holding his hips to line their bodies up before pushing forward and into him, keeping his mouth on Jin's to muffle his drawn-out moan of pleasure.

Ragna pushes in steadily, not wanting to hurt Jin too much but unwilling to hesitate much longer - he knows Jin doesn't want him to go slow, either, though. Jin eventually breaks the kiss to pant out little breathy chants of "nii-san", and Ragna tilts his head to bite at the back of Jin's neck lazily, nosing his coat out of the way. 

"Heh. Thought you said you could be quiet...?"

Jin huffs at him, but rolls his hips back harder, forcing Ragna deeper and making him choke on a surprised moan, himself. Ragna doesn't need to see Jin's expression to know he's smirking wickedly.

In retaliation, Ragna pulls almost all the way out, just to hear Jin's desperate whine of complaint, one hand sliding back to grab firmly at Ragna's hip. "Don't."

Ragna grins and presses a kiss to Jin's neck again, "Relax, I was just teasing. Brace again."

Jin takes his hand hesitantly off of Ragna's hip and pushes it against the wall once more, as directed. Ragna nips gently at Jin's ear in reward, then slides one hand off of Jin's hips to rub at his cock instead. The bodysuit is still intact, there, Ragna having only ripped it carefully in the back, but that doesn't matter - it's a thin layer anyway, and the pressure will still be enough to make Jin feel good. 

Sure enough, Jin arches his back, hips flexing back further, nudging Ragna deeper into him again. Jin pleads, somewhat desperate sounding now, "Nii-san..."

"Yeah, I know." Ragna nuzzles against Jin's throat, one hand on his little brother's hip, the other on his cock, and starts moving properly. Jin gasps and rocks back to meet him, panting out little pleads for "more" and "harder", as well as a healthy dose of "nii-san", of course. Ragna hears people nearby on the street again, and takes his hand off Jin's hip to clamp gently over his mouth, instead. 

To his surprise, though, Jin immediately starts licking and sucking at those fingers. It sends a hot flare of lust pulsing through Ragna's body, and he pushes them further into Jin's mouth, wanting more of that feeling and also knowing it'll keep Jin from talking. That doesn't mean he won't be noisy, but it'll at least be muffled. 

It's hard to hold out since Jin had been pleasuring him so much, but Ragna does his best to drag Jin closer to the edge, too, fucking him hard and stroking at his cock through the thin fabric of his bodysuit to work him up as quickly as possible. It seems to work, and eventually Ragna has to pull his fingers out of Jin's mouth due to feeling him choking a little as he struggles to do more than gasp for breath in pleasure. 

Ragna still comes first, though - feeling Jin's body clench up around him, and the way his tongue had been playing with Ragna's fingers, there was no way he wouldn't. But he only redoubles his efforts on Jin after, fucking him through his orgasm for the few seconds he can, biting at his neck and ear, and rubbing harder against his cock, thumbing against the head of it.

Jin grabs Ragna's hand abruptly, pulling it back up to his mouth, and Ragna understands, covering Jin's mouth just before Jin cries out with his orgasm, shuddering and slumping back against Ragna, who shifts to support him a little more, kissing at the side of his neck. "... Good?"

He uncovers Jin's mouth, but Jin only nods dazedly anyway, giving a content hum of agreement and snuggling back further into his arms.

"Don't fall asleep," Ragna chides gently, amused despite himself, "You promised you'd go back and get changed."

Jin groans at him, exasperated, "Nii-san is so cruel. I should make you carry me."

"Yeah, lemme just stroll through the front gates of the residential quarter of the NOL with you asleep in my arms, bodysuit ripped. I'm sure _that_ would work out just fine." Sarcasm, naturally - he knows Jin's suggestion wasn't a serious one in the first place.

It's worth it to hear Jin chuckle quietly, though. "That's hardly any different from what you do when you hunt cauldrons, you know? Maybe they'd even run if they saw me passed out, assuming you fought me and won. As impossible as that is."

Ragna nips at Jin's ear, still amused, "Don't push your luck, brat."

Jin tilts his head back, leaning against Ragna's shoulder, and smirks. "Why would I want to do that? I just got you to fuck me in the middle of a crowded town. I see no reason to give that up."

... Well, when he says it like that, it's hard to keep teasing him. Ragna sighs, exasperated, instead. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible enabler. Get going already, you're gonna wanna shower." Oh, right. Ragna should help with that first, shouldn't he? "Actually, hold up a sec."

Jin hums, curious, but doesn't move away, only to jump when Ragna's fingers slide back into him. "Nn- nii-san..."

"Don't get excited, I'm just helping clean you out." Since Ragna had come inside of him, the least he could do was get it out so Jin wouldn't have to deal with it dripping, especially since there was no fabric there to prevent it from doing exactly that.

"You say that like intention matters..." Jin complains, shivering, grabbing at Ragna's free hand and squeezing it tight. Ragna kisses along his throat again, but lazily, trying to keep him calm even as he crooks his fingers to get as much of it out of Jin's ass as possible. 

"Mm, sorry. Just put up with it for a few more seconds."

Jin's grip tightens on Ragna's hand, but he doesn't say anything more, trembling in over-sensitivity. Ragna finishes as quickly as possible, pulling his fingers out gently and kissing up Jin's neck to his cheek, "There you go."

"You're awful, nii-san..." He sounds petulant, but the tension is already seeping out of his body, so Ragna knows he's forgiven. 

"I know, I know. Now come on, seriously, you should get going."

Jin pulls himself away from Ragna's body with a quietly unhappy noise, mourning the loss of that comfort immediately, and Ragna squeezes his hand gently before letting go. He isn't surprised when Jin turns to face him and steals a kiss, either, and returns it easily, not letting it deepen at all. He's not lying - Jin really _should_ get going, and thankfully Jin seems to know it, because he makes no real attempt to get greedy like he usually would. "Mm, alright..."

He brushes a hand down the back of his jacket, straightening the material as best he can to ensure it covers the evidence of their deeds, and Ragna even gives him a check-over before nodding his approval. As long as Jin doesn't get into any fights between here and the NOL branch, he'll probably be fine.

"... Then, until next time, nii-san."

Ragna nods, smiling a little, "Yeah, see you later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jin smiles, just tentative, in return. "Okay. Don't let anyone else kill you before I can, okay?"

That's definitely a twisted parting word, but nothing between them is exactly normal in the first place. Ragna's used to it by now anyway. "Yeah, I won't, so you be careful too."

Jin steals another kiss, then waits for a break in the crowd to leave the alley.

Ragna leans against the wall for a few minutes, then leaves out the other end, wondering if anyone _had_ heard or seen them, in the end.

(Of course he doesn't know that Jin's the only one with access to the footage from the security cameras in the area, and that his little brother now has a _very_ nice video to remember this occasion by. It's probably better that way.)


	5. food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Jin doesn't always - or even _usually_ \- behave himself, but Ragna loves him nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, either! Fluffy domestic date.

"Nii-san should win me something."

"Hah? Win it yourself."

Jin's pout of a response is predictable, and Ragna ignores him with the ease that comes from many years of practice. They're at a festival in Ronin-Gai - not usually the sort of place Jin spends his free time, but he'd asked Ragna to go with him. Ragna had been more than a little suspicious, but seeing Jin's expression when he hesitated... In the end he'd agreed on the condition that Jin wouldn't try anything in public.

Jin hadn't specifically called it a date, but Ragna knew that was what it was anyway. 

Besides, when Jin had shown up before they'd arranged to meet, in the place Ragna had been staying - which was genuinely a little unsettling, but Ragna hadn't said anything about it - holding a yukata for Ragna and dressed in one himself, well. It was clear Jin was definitely considering it a date and was trying to take advantage accordingly.

Ragna supposed that he could indulge his stupidly precious little brother just this once.

So there they were, walking down the main street of Ronin-Gai, taking in the festivities. Jin was eyeing some stalls, casual as anyone could be, even in this place that used to be filled with people who resented him. This festival was representing two things - the saving of the world from calamity, and the sign of a new beginning; after this, apparently Bang was taking most of the ninja here back to Ikaruga to start rebuilding.

But it wasn't like Jin cared about that, and while Ragna wished them luck, it didn't have much to do with him, either. Sure, he and Jin had been instrumental in saving the world, but he didn't want to be recognized for it, and he knew Jin felt the same. Maybe walking down a very crowded street wasn't the smartest way to avoid that, but so far everyone had left them alone, and Ragna suspected Bang had something to do with that; he'd seen them when they first arrived, and had thanked them. Jin had been surprisingly quiet, so Ragna brushed the thanks off, himself, and said that they were just here to enjoy the festival, not draw attention. They haven't been stopped since.

Jin seems happy enough, glancing around at the stalls and watching some of the games. Ragna buys some shaved ice for himself - well, not "buys", since the stall owner refuses to take his money - but Jin doesn't get anything at all, just walking close to Ragna's side and occasionally pointing something out.

It's one such occasion when Jin looks at a stall and tugs on Ragna's sleeve. Ragna turns to look despite himself, and sees Jin pointing at an obnoxiously large plush of some sort. It's white, with silver hair... Ragna wonders if it's supposed to represent Hakumen somehow, and snorts at Jin's ego.

"Nii-san, I want that one."

"I said to win it yourself, didn't I? Why're you telling me what you want?"

This time he makes the mistake of actually looking at Jin's face, and seeing that cute pout... Ragna rolls his eyes. "Sulk all you want, 'm not gonna get it for you. Where would you even put it?"

"On my bed. Being able to sleep with something nii-san got me every night..."

Ragna glares at Jin in warning - they're in _public_ , the shameless brat - but Jin only smirks, lashes fluttering. Ragna knows Jin wants him to move in, and honestly he probably will sooner or later, but for right now, he just wants to make sure Jin doesn't say anything too incriminating in public.

Still, if Jin's going to act like that, it's probably easier to just get the damn thing and shut him up. "... Fine, then."

Jin perks, smiling, and Ragna sighs as he's dragged over to the stall. It's a simple enough game - just a bottle toss, and Ragna's aim is decent enough, so he gets all the necessary points on his first try, and shoves the plush into Jin's arms right away. "There. Stop whining."

The smile he gets in return is absolutely adorable, but Ragna tries not to focus on it, and steadfastly ignores the kiss Jin presses to his cheek, too. Most people do know they're brothers now - it had become more known after they stopped their sister - but Ragna's not too concerned with it since it was an innocent gesture anyway. Still, Jin's quiet when he says, "Thank you, nii-san."

He can be cute sometimes, Ragna grudgingly acknowledges. "Just be quiet about it now, brat."

They walk in peace for a while longer, but Jin eventually starts looking like he's going to be mischievous - it's a look Ragna's come to be quite familiar with, and he huffs and walks them over to a little sitting area, hoping to stop whatever Jin's thinking before he even does it.

Once they're sitting, though, Jin pressed closer than he really ought to be, considering, Ragna feels a tap on his right shoulder.

Ragna glances that way, more instinctively than anything, but sees Jin's head move out of his periphery. He's leaning in--

\-- to steal a bite of Ragna's shaved ice, putting the spoon in his mouth before Ragna thinks to pull it away.

"Wha - you goddamn cheap-ass, go get your own!"

Jin pouts, playful as he says, "It wouldn't be the same."

"Huh? Yeah it would, you--"

"No, it wouldn't. Nii-san, if I steal it from you..." His pout turns into a smirk, dark and seductive beneath his lashes, "It's like an indirect kiss, isn't it?"

Goddamn pervert. Ragna rolls his eyes and flicks Jin gently on the nose. "You're really spoiled, you know that? C'mon, if you wanna be like that, let's just get a parfait or something." Since Jin doesn't eat meat, there's not a whole lot of things that they'll both eat at festivals besides desserts.

Jin huffs at having been flicked, but blinks at the suggestion. "... Nii-san will share one with me?"

"... Well, yeah." He's never been under the impression that this wasn't a date; his condition had been making sure Jin didn't do anything suggestive in public, after all. That obviously meant he'd expected Jin to try _something_.

It still makes Jin perk right up, though. He's smiling softly again, more sincere this time, "Okay." He's cute when he smiles like that, Ragna can't help but think. Jin leans his head against Ragna's shoulder, shameless as always, but Ragna lets it slide this time, eating his shaved ice as they walk, and occasionally even being generous enough to give Jin bites, throwing it out when they're done.

It doesn't take long to find a shop at the edge of the festival that's advertising parfaits, and they duck in - thankfully it's not very busy inside, as most people are outside enjoying the festival, and they snag a table at the back where it's quiet and relatively private.

Ragna still makes Jin sit across from him, though. Jin pouts about it, but Ragna knows that even this small amount of percieved privacy will make Jin bold.

That doesn't quite stop him, though. Ragna had hoped that since Jin was in a yukata, he wouldn't be able to do much teasing under the table, but that doesn't stop Jin from toeing off his geta and nudging his toes up under the bottom hem of Ragna's yukata, brushing against his calf playfully. Ragna shifts his legs further apart to avoid the contact, then sees Jin shift slightly - it's the only warning he gets before those toes are pressed further up his thigh.

Ragna grabs Jin's foot and shoves it back, making Jin's knee hit the underside of the table. He jumps a little in surprise - and probably mild pain - then huffs at Ragna, but drops his foot back down to the ground when Ragna releases him. "What was my condition, huh?"

Jin puffs his cheeks in mild petulance, clearly trying to play to Ragna's affections, but then sighs. "Alright, alright." That's as much of an agreement as Ragna's going to get and he knows it. Jin shuffles lightly in his seat again - probably tightening his yukata again, now that Ragna realizes the earlier shifting was him loosening it so he could lift his leg that high - and then settles back, getting comfortable.

Their pafait arrives soon anyway, and while Ragna digs in right away, he notices that Jin doesn't, instead just watching Ragna from across the table. His expression looks... Strangely soft. Ragna feels his cheeks warm.

Maybe he should have let Jin sit next to him after all.

"... Stop staring and eat."

Jin's smile turns a little playful, but remains startlingly fond. "You won't feed me?"

"I did that with the shaved ice already," Ragna says, even as he reaches for Jin's spoon. "What, you wanna be even more spoiled?"

"I do, yes."

Ragna supposes he should have expected that answer. Rather than reply, though, he simply sighs and spoons some of the strawberry flavoured ice cream up, lifting the spoon and holding it out to Jin. Jin tucks one side of his bangs behind his ear as he leans forward to take the bite, grinning at Ragna before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the utensil.

It's not anything obscene, but Ragna feels the faintest flush appear in his cheeks anyway. Jin's... Really stupidly cute.

And then Ragna feels a little more pressure on the spoon than he knows he should, and is suddenly aware that Jin has lingered a little too long and is sucking on it _far_ more than necessary.

The fucking brat.

Ragna doesn't want to yank the spoon back, though - making Jin smack his knee into the table was fine, but getting hit in the teeth actually really hurts, so he just shifts his grip on the spoon's handle and pokes Jin on the nose. "Hey."

Jin smiles and opens his mouth, sitting back contentedly. "Yes?"

"Cut it out." He's still blushing despite himself, though.

To his surprise, though, Jin just chuckles, "Okay." Maybe he just keeps wanting to be fed by Ragna, but he does start behaving and just eating normally, so Ragna indulges him with a few more bites, stealing a few bites, himself, from Jin's spoon. Whatever. If Jin likes indirect kisses so much, he can have those. Better than him leaning across the table and taking direct kisses.

Still, once they're done eating, Ragna's brain returns to that first bite of Jin's, the way he'd closed his eyes and looked so pleased...

Shit.

Jin grabs his obnoxiously large plush again and leaves money for the parfait, smiling at Ragna without a hint of hesitation. "Come on, nii-san. We should get you something, too."

"I don't want anything," _or at least nothing that the festival can provide_ , his brain chimes in, unhelpful.

But of course it's not that easy - Jin shakes his head, looking childishly petulant again, "That's no good, nii-san. You got something for me, so now I have to do the same for you."

"You're just--" Ragna cuts himself off - saying that Jin's just teasing him right now... Of course, Jin smirks even at that aborted sentence, clearly knowing what he was going to say.

"Hm? What was that, nii-san?"

"... Nothing. Fine, Mr. Spoiled. Let's go get something then." He has every intention of just getting something small from the first stall they come across, but of course Jin shoots that idea down, insisting on walking around until they find something that actually suits him.

Thankfully, Ragna spots something only a few short minutes later and grabs Jin's arm without hesitation, dragging him over to the stall without even pointing out the item in question. Jin makes a surprised noise when he's suddenly being manhandled, but doesn't resist, and once they reach the stand, he glances up and chuckles.

"... That's the cat, right?"

Jubei, that is. Ragna nods, snickering. "There. That suits me, right? I lived with him for a long time... And then you trained with him, too."

An item that links them both, on top of suiting Ragna. There's no way Jin can refuse, and sure enough, he nods, though his expression looks a little begrudging, "That's true. I suppose it's perfect."

He clearly didn't want to stop teasing Ragna just yet.

Still, Jin attempts to pay the fee, only to be waved off again - in fact, the stall owner offers them whatever prize they want, but Jin shakes his head and insists on winning it himself.

This time it's a ring toss game, but Jin's just as good at it as Ragna was at the bottle toss, and easily earns enough points for the Jubei plush. It's big, but not as big as the strange maybe-Hakumen plush, so Ragna supposes he can deal with it. It'll be annoying to carry it around, though... But he won't leave it anywhere.

Maybe he'll leave it at Jin's place, actually... He really should just move in already, he knows.

But he's not going to bring that up right now. Instead he just presses a kiss to Jin's cheek in mockery of the kiss Jin had given him earlier, purposefully pushing too hard, intending on shoving Jin playfully off-balance. Jin only shifts his stance and braces under it, though, and snickers at it. He doesn't say anything when Ragna lightens up that pressure, kissing him properly just for a quick moment before pulling away.

They're still in public, after all.

Jin shifts his plush to one arm, though, and shamelessly grabs Ragna's hand with his other. "Come on, nii-san. I want to go buy something, and then you should walk me home." His grip tightens just a little as he says it - he clearly wants to bring up the subject of Ragna moving in again, but he doesn't.

Ragna wants to, too. But... Not right here. He knows Jin will be completely overjoyed when Ragna gives in, so... It's not something he should do in public. There's no way Jin won't kiss him.

Still, he gives Jin's hand a reassuring squeeze, not going to force him to let go. They're siblings - maybe a little old for this sort of casual touching, but whatever. Nobody should question it too much. If anything, it probably just looks playful, since they're both carrying stupidly large plushes anyway.

They leave the festival, and Jin drags Ragna to a little confectionary store - but forces Ragna to wait outside, smiling, "It's a surprise, nii-san. You have to wait."

Ragna's curious, but lets Jin have his way, sighing in fond exasperation, "Alright, weirdo."

Jin doesn't take very long, and returns with a bag and two sticks of dango, holding one up to Ragna's mouth. "Here, nii-san."

"Oh, thanks." He's had more sweets today than he's had in a week, probably, but whatever. He leans forward to take the stick with his teeth, and once he has it, Jin pops the other into his own mouth.

Ragna tries not to watch him too much.

Jin doesn't say anything, though, if he notices Ragna's little glances. The bag is shifted into the hand he has wrapped around his plush's midsection, and his free hand shoves its way back into Ragna's.

They walk back to Jin's place like that, but of course Ragna figures he'll be invited inside. He's a little curious about what Jin bought - the dango was clearly meant as a distraction, and he hates to admit it worked - and he knows Jin is in an affectionate mood, so...

Sure enough, when Jin frees his hand to unlock his door, he quickly grabs Ragna's hand again after turning the doorknob. "Stay a while, nii-san."

"Sure." As if Jin would let him leave anyway.

They step inside, and Jin promptly sets his plush down on the couch. Ragna tosses his next to it, following Jin further into his home, only to be surprised when Jin stops him in the hallway outside of his bedroom. "Nii-san, wait here, okay?"

Ragna huffs, "You're gonna do something lewd, huh?"

Jin nods, smiling cheerily, "Of course I am. You kept staring at me like that..." He gropes suddenly at Ragna's crotch, "So of course I won't let you leave without sex. You must have known I'd want it anyway."

Ragna shudders at that massaging hand, but nods, "Yeah, I did." He shoves at Jin's hand, though, forcing him away, "But if you keep groping me, I'm not gonna let you do whatever you have planned, so move it."

Jin laughs, stealing a sweet-tasting kiss... Then tugging at Ragna's clothes, undoing his obi with deft hands. Ragna blinks in surprise, wondering if Jin is giving up on whatever he had planned, but once he's mostly naked, Jin just takes the yukata before heading into the bedroom, smirking seductively, "Okay. Just give me a few minutes."

It's practically torture, waiting in the hall, now that Jin had grabbed at him like that - he probably would have been more patient if he hadn't been groped, but of course that was surely Jin's intent. And being left in only his boxers, of course... Well, it wasn't his yukata in the first place - Jin had bought it for him, seemingly specifically for today - but even so, he wonders what Jin intends on doing with it.

At least they're pretty easy to wash...

Just as Ragna's getting impatient enough to consider just barging in, Jin's voice, breathy, comes through the door, "Mm, nii-san..."

That's an invitation if he's ever heard one, so Ragna opens the door, only to freeze right in the doorway for a second as his brain processes the image in front of him. For a wild second, he thinks Jin's bleeding, but then his nose registers the sweet scent - strawberry.

Jin smiles from the bed, spread out on Ragna's yukata, shamelessly naked, panting, and drizzled with what Ragna now realizes is strawberry sauce... Just like what they'd had on their parfait.

Ragna grins as he crosses the room, dropping his boxers and climbing easily onto the bed and dipping his head to kiss Jin. Only when Jin lifts his arms to wrap around Ragna's shoulders and keep him close does Ragna realize that actually, Jin isn't completely naked, technically - his arms are in the sleeves of Ragna's yukata, but it's certainly not covering anything else.

Still, the sight of his little brother splayed naked over his clothes, strawberry sauce drizzled over his body... Ragna can't resist kissing him hard, moving one hand down between them to stroke at Jin's dick. The slickness he finds there surprises him, though, and he glances down, breaking the kiss - Jin chuckles, breathless, "The lube is strawberry, too."

"I'm never gonna be able to eat strawberries again, you know," Ragna complains teasingly, even though it's also true, sort of - he'll still be able to eat strawberries, just not without thinking about this.

Jin smirks, though, not even feigning innocence, "Good. You should always think of me, nii-san."

Ragna nods and confesses easily, "Lately, I have been."

That startles Jin's seductive look away, replaced with clear surprise - but even that only lasts a moment, and then Jin's tilting his head up to kiss Ragna, all sweet and clingy. Ragna smiles against his lips, knowing Jin is feeling extra lovey-dovey now. Really, he's just too adorable...

But then Jin's moving a little under him, nails digging into Ragna's shoulder; the kiss turns from loving and gentle to desperate and hard. Ragna doesn't mind, just strokes at Jin's cock almost lazily, not wanting to push him too close to the edge just yet.

There's still a lot of teasing he intends to do, after all - it'd be a shame to waste the strawberry sauce after Jin went out of his way to purchase it.

So Ragna breaks the kiss, but nuzzles at Jin's cheek for a second to soothe him. Feeling affectionate, he wants to remind Jin of his love, but... Then he knows Jin will want kisses again, so he moves down the bed a bit first, sucking at the strawberry sauce on Jin's neck. He purposefully nips the skin, just hard enough to leave a mark, then sucks at the infliction a little longer. After licking at Jin's skin a few more seconds, he hums, "You know I love you, right?"

He feels and hears Jin's breath catch in his throat, chest expanding on his sudden drawn-in breath, but Ragna keeps moving, kissing further down his skin. Jin's hands flatten against Ragna's shoulders, moving to hug him as best he can without preventing Ragna's movement instead of clawing at his shoulders. "Nii-san... I love you too."

"Yeah, I know," Ragna teases lightly in return, pressing a kiss to the dip between Jin's collarbones, "and I have something to tell you later, okay? But this first. Don't worry, it's something good."

Jin nods - Ragna knows he must be curious, but he's already gotten himself started like this, and with Ragna's reminder of a confession, there's probably no way he could think of much else right now. Besides, the loving atmosphere is nice and all, but Ragna can tell that Jin's desperate underneath everything.

With that in mind, Ragna moves down Jin's body, following the trail of syrup, sucking at Jin's nipples and occasionally still teasing at his cock, too. Just to make sure he doesn't flag, even if it's maybe a bit cruel with how slowly Ragna is progressing down his body. Jin whimpers and shivers under him, but doesn't offer up a word of protest; Ragna rewards him by biting at his chest here and there, sucking marks into his skin. He doesn't usually leave many, but he knows Jin loves them, and right now Ragna pretty much wants to give Jin anything he wants.

Eventually, though, that's apparently too much - after a few minutes of Ragna doing nothing but sucking at Jin's skin and teasing him gently with his hand, Jin huffs, tone pleading when he says, "Nii-san, I love being marked, but please stop teasing so much..."

"Heh. Sorry, couldn't help it - you're being too cute right now." And docile as hell, but Ragna knows that's only because of the mutual words of love. Jin always gets sappy as hell whenever Ragna says it, and this time is clearly no different. Even so, Ragna takes the complaint to heart and moves much further down the bed, sucking the head of Jin's cock into his mouth without hesitation.

Jin's hands scrabble at his hair as he lets out a surprised moan, then whines again, "Nii-san..."

Ragna pulls off just enough to answer, flicking his tongue out against the slit every few words, "Relax, Jin. I'm not teasing - just lemme do this, okay?"

Jin huffs, "I already prepped myself, so--"

"Yeah, I figured." Ragna had suspected as much when Jin's cock was already slicked like that - he'd taken long enough while Ragna was waiting in the hallway that he assumed Jin had just been teasing, but when he felt the lube, he figured that Jin must have been busy. "Don't worry, I'll still fuck you. I just want to make you squirm, first, is all." He flashes a quick smirk up at Jin, but then takes more of him into his mouth and sucks hard at him.

Knowing that Jin is prepped, though... Ragna nudges his hand below his chin, pressing two fingers into him right away. Jin gasps, back arching and hips rolling, accidentally pushing himself further into Ragna's mouth, but Ragna doesn't mind. He was expecting it, since he's not holding Jin's hips down, and had braced himself accordingly.

Still, Jin looks down at him immediately with worried eyes, so Ragna hums reassuringly around him and takes more in.

Jin tries to be a little more careful, but Ragna doesn't really mind either way - still, though, it's helpful because then he can focus more on pleasuring Jin instead of making sure he doesn't choke. He nudges at Jin's prostate, rubbing back and forth over it while sucking hard at him, and it doesn't take very long before Jin is writhing in the sheets, head tossing back and forth and eventually moaning, "Nii-san, close."

Ragna gives another noise of acknowledgement, but doesn't pull away at all, letting Jin come in his mouth and swallowing it down. He's not super used to doing that, but... Whatever. Jin's flushed cheeks and breathy moans and cries are more than worth it.

But even then, Jin catches his breath for a few seconds... Then yanks at Ragna's hair, forcing him to scramble up the bed with an amused chuckle, allowing himself to be dragged into a desperate, hot kiss.

Jin spreads his legs further, welcoming Ragna between them even as he's shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ragna gives him some time to calm down, slowing the kisses purposefully so Jin can breathe properly, thumbing circles absently into Jin's hip.

Then, of course, Jin starts whining quietly again, "I'm fine, so... Please, nii-san."

Ragna nods, kissing him again, then sits back - Jin sits up after him, reaching over to stop Ragna from lubing himself, clearly wanting to do it. Ragna lets him, and just kisses at Jin's cheek and forehead, shivering as Jin's fingers spread lube over his cock.

Jin moves quickly, of course, desperate to have Ragna inside of him, but Ragna figures it's probably enough - Jin had felt pretty slick around his fingers, so it'll likely be fine. He can always pull back out and do more if he needs to anyway... Or at least he thinks he could. Jin might refuse to let him.

Ragna lets Jin lay back down, though, and stays sitting back on his knees just long enough to line their bodies up and push inside of Jin, who moans happily and hitches his legs up over Ragna's hips. "Nii-san..."

"Yeah, I know..." God, but it feels so good inside of him - Ragna's trying to be careful, not wanting to push too fast if Jin didn't prep himself properly, but damn it's hard to hold back. Thankfully, he doesn't feel much resistance, and he keeps his eyes firmly on Jin's expression and sees nothing but pleasure and lust there, so he must be fine.

With that confirmed, Ragna draws back out slowly, only to push in faster this time, setting an easy pace for now. The feel of Jin clenching around him, the sound of his gasps... Ragna reaches over for the strawberry syrup and trails some down Jin's neck again. Jin shivers at it, but tilts his head back willingly - Ragna passes him the bottle, ducking his head to suck over the same places he'd left marks earlier. Once he's sucked the sauce off of Jin's skin again, he lifts his head to give Jin another heady kiss, letting him taste the strawberry and possibly still traces of Jin's spend.

But Jin shoves at his shoulder gently, and Ragna lifts his head again, curious. "Nii-san... Sit up. Wanna... Sit in your lap."

Ragna moves to obey, pulling out of Jin briefly before sitting back and pulling his legs out from under himself one at a time. Once he's sitting cross-legged again, he grab Jin by the hips and picks him up - Jin bites his lip, looking excited and pleased at being maneuvered like that - settling him back down in his lap. Jin's legs immediately wrap around his waist again, heels digging into the bed for some leverage as they both have to work now.

Suddenly, though, Ragna feels something cool and sticky against his shoulder, and pauses in surprise for a second until he remembers he handed Jin the syrup. Sure enough, Jin's mouth is over the skin in a second - that must have been why he wanted to sit up. With Ragna over him, he couldn't have poured syrup on him. Ragna laughs and kisses at Jin's throat again. "God you're cute."

Jin bites him harder, but Ragna doesn't mind, just grips Jin's hips harder and fucks into him faster. It startles Jin enough that his teeth dig in, drawing a bit of blood, but that's fine - it's hardly anything at all, in fact, except another little burst of pleasure for him as that quick, sharp pain fades away.

This position is more difficult to maintain speed in, but it doesn't matter much anyway; Ragna had been close before they'd shifted, and the change had only given Jin a chance to get hard again too as Ragna drew closer and closer. When he's getting closer, Ragna frees one hand from Jin's hips in order to reach between them and stroke his cock - Jin jolts in his lap and chokes on a cry, oversensitive, but Ragna doesn't stop, just jerks him off in time with their thrusts.

They come almost simultaneously, Ragna being just a little faster - it's impossible to resist the tight heat of Jin's body, especially with Jin sucking and licking at his throat. He still manages to fuck Jin into his second orgasm, though, and strokes him through that until Jin is practically sobbing and pleading quietly for him to stop, nerves raw and oversensitive from coming twice.

Ragna lets go of Jin's cock, moving that hand around to stroke at his back, instead, and presses a kiss to Jin's temple. "You okay?"

Jin nods, breathless against his shoulder, and Ragna smiles as he catches his own breath as well. He lifts Jin carefully - just enough for Ragna to pull out of him, which makes Jin gasp - but keeps Jin in his lap and settles him down again easily. They'll definitely have to wash the sheets before bed, as well as the yukata, but Ragna's not exactly worried about that right this second.

When Jin finally seems to be breathing at least somewhat normally again, the first thing he asks is, of course, "What did you want to tell me, nii-san?"

The thought of teasing him flicks through Ragna's mind quickly, but he figures that would be cruel. "I want to move in." He feels Jin go rigid in his arms - from shocked happiness, he knows, but then ends up teasing anyway, "What, the offer isn't still on the table?"

Jin's pulling back to kiss him before he can even get the sentence out - Ragna grins against his mouth, hugging him close. Jin's grip around his shoulders is similarly tight, refusing to let Ragna even slightly pull away from the kiss.

Ragna supposes he'll take that as a yes.


	6. urgency for sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least once the "problem" is known, it's easy to solve. Anything for nii-san, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no warnings today~!

Ragna's been unusually snappish today. Even Noel had been barked at, though he'd at least calmed half way and sent her off when he'd seen the stricken look on her face. She had nodded, hesitant, and had - wisely, for once - agreed to leave him be. 

Since then, Ragna's been mostly keeping to himself - he and Jin had nearly started another fight after a while, but Kagura had stopped them. Kokonoe worried at first that it was another of The Imperator's interferences, but she hadn't been able to find anything, and Ragna was _rude,_ yes, but not particularly more aggressive than usual. Just surly. And twitchy. 

Almost like... Whenever Jin teases him too much. 

_Ah._

Suddenly Ragna's irritability makes sense, and Jin can't help but think that his nii-san is really adorable sometimes. If he's so desperate, he could have just said something... It wasn't like Jin would ever deny him.

Tease the hell out of him, maybe, but not _deny_ him. 

Now, though... Now that Jin's aware of it, it's hard not to corner him. But no; Ragna needs to be punished for trying to hold himself back. Even though it's difficult for Jin to resist, he has no intention of letting Ragna off the hook. His precious nii-san will have to make the first move, today. 

It takes a few hours - Jin doesn't help, purposefully involving himself with Kagura and Makoto for as long as he can stand, just to make things harder for Ragna - but eventually Ragna seems to hit his breaking point. 

Jin smiles when Ragna grabs him from behind, tugging him into one of the hallways and immediately growling against his throat. Ignoring that desperate noise, Jin feigns innocence, "Nii-san, you're in such a bad mood today... Is something the matter?"

"Don't--" Ragna starts to say, then hisses, "You're the worst, y'know that?" 

Jin tilts his head - away from where Ragna is nuzzled, giving him more room, but not for that reason. He's just teasing some more. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you mad because we couldn't fight earlier?"

"Don't play dumb." Ragna's reluctance to admit what he wants amuses Jin, but at the same time, it's a little annoying. 

"I'm not. Does nii-san want something?" That's all the allowances he'll give. It's up to Ragna to meet him halfway. 

Ragna stays silent for a few seconds, tense against Jin, then just groans in frustration and gropes between Jin's legs without warning. Jin startles, but since Ragna's still not talking, nudges that hand away. He doesn't _want_ to, because it feels good, but Ragna's still being punished. 

He seems to realize it, too. "Wha... Are you seriously gonna make me ask?"

Jin nods, supposing he can give Ragna that much to work with. Maybe that grope made him a little more lenient after all. "Of course I am. I'm punishing you, nii-san."

"For what?" He sounds disbelieving, and just a touch desperate. "I haven't done anything all day."

"Mm, exactly. Nii-san, were you just thinking it'd pass if you waited?" The way Ragna's mouth snaps shut suggests that Jin's guess hit it's mark. He clicks his tongue. "That's no good, nii-san. You have to tell me when you need me, you know?" 

Ragna bristles at that, "I don't _need_ it." 

"... 'It'? Not 'you'?" In this case, perhaps they mean the same thing, but Ragna hadn't denied needing Jin explicitly, just sex. In the past he would have said 'you', would have denied even caring about Jin. 

Ragna goes rigid against him. "It, you, whatever, I don't need anything--"

Jin shoves off of the wall, spinning them to pin Ragna there instead, hand shoving down between their bodies to return Ragna's earlier grope. "Your body suggests otherwise, nii-san."

Ragna shivers against him, melting under the touch, and Jin feels teeth scrape his neck, "Jin..." 

Jin smiles as Ragna gives in so quickly - it's unlike him, but it's cute. "That's better, nii-san... No need to be so shy. I'll give you anything you want, you know. You just have to ask for it." He slides his free hand up to pull Ragna's hair, tugging his head away from Jin's throat - Ragna resists a little, and when Jin pulls harder, forces him, it's easy to see why. His face is flushed quite badly, pupils blown with desire. Jin has to hold himself back from kissing him, swallowing before he can speak, amused, "... But first, we should get out of this hallway." 

Ragna jolts hard against him and quickly steps back after Jin releases his hair, having apparently been so lost in his desperation that he'd forgotten where they were. Jin squeezes his hand, quickly, then lets go. "My room, then."

"Why yours?" Ragna looks vaguely annoyed, probably suspecting Jin is intending on teasing, "Mine's closer."

"Yes, but I get the feeling you're going to rip my clothes, and I don't want to walk around like that." 

Ragna flushes hotter, snapping, "I wouldn't!" 

Jin raises a brow, smirking, "Oh? Really? Nii-san, you don't want to see my body suit all ripped up so you can--"

Ragna's hand clamps over his mouth. Jin licks his glove. Ragna scoffs. "Bet that didn't taste great." Honestly it hadn't, but Jin flutters his lashes and makes a suggestive sound anyway. Ragna's hand pulls away, cheeks faintly dusted pink. "... Just walk, dammit." 

Jin smiles at him, but turns to leave, headed for his own room as promised. Ragna doesn't follow immediately, but that much is obvious - if anyone saw them headed anywhere together, they might assume they were going to fight and try to split them up or something. And if they noticed that they were going further inside, not outside, well... That would probably raise questions, too. 

Not that Jin particularly cares, but he knows Ragna does. 

Jin gets there first, obviously, having left earlier, and considers stripping... But then doesn't bother, instead just sitting on the edge of his bed, instead, only taking his boots and coat off. 

Ragna shows up soon enough, looking quietly agitated again - probably having been berating himself on the way here for giving in again, but Jin doesn't mind, just smiles warmly at him and tilts his head back, patting the bed gently. "Come here, nii-san..." 

Ragna hesitates briefly, but sighs, ditches his jacket and boots as well, plus his sword, and walks over. 

To Jin's surprise, though, rather than join him on the bed, Ragna drops to his knees in front of him, looking up at him, expression guarded. "... Take your stupid clothes off." 

Jin's heart is thudding in his ears; is Ragna really going to use his mouth? "Do it yourself," he says, though, just being a little mean. He hasn't forgotten that Ragna was trying to just ignore his desires, after all. 

Ragna's claws suddenly appear, and Jin fights back his instinct to attack him; Ragna's other hand lifts Jin's tunic out of the way, and his claws aim only to shread the body suit underneath. "... Happy now?"

Jin chuckles, body relaxing as Ragna's claws disappear. "Very." But he doesn't want Ragna to keep being all huffy - it's cute, but counterproductive. So he reaches down, touching Ragna's cheek gently, "But you still look annoyed, nii-san." 

Ragna sighs, tilting his head hesitantly into the touch. He's quiet for a while, but Jin waits, just stroking his thumb soothingly over Ragna's cheek. Eventually, Ragna says, haltingly, "... It's nothing. Just... Coming to terms with shit, I guess."

Jin leans down, fingers sliding below Ragna's chin to tilt his head back, kissing him sweetly. "Then talk to me." 

Ragna looks a little bit suspicious, but Jin isn't offended, just keeps stroking his thumb against that smooth skin. Ragna remains silent for a few more seconds, then huffs and grumbles something quickly, too quietly for Jin to catch.

Jin waits him out, and eventually Ragna gets annoyed enough that he groans and snaps, "Wanna suck your cock."

It's surprising that he admitted it out loud, but Jin had figured as much, considering the position Ragna had voluntarily put himself in. Still, Jin nods, accepting, and says, "You're welcome to. Anytime. Really." 

Ragna rolls his eyes. "So damn greedy. I know that. I meant that... That's what I've been thinking about all day. That's why I'm all agitated." 

_That_ catches Jin's attention. "... Oh?"

But Ragna looks even more embarrassed now and growls at him, "You wanted me to say it, so..."

Jin kisses him again, much harder this time, but then lets go of his jaw and sits back, sliding that hand into Ragna's hair instead, nudging him forward gently. "I did, yes. Good job, nii-san." 

Ragna looks up at him, flatly unamused with that little quip, but Jin shifts his leg to press his foot between Ragna's legs, feeling Ragna's half-hard cock meeting him eagerly. Ragna chokes on a startled moan, and Jin pulls his hair harder. This time, Ragna goes willingly, hands coming up to rest on Jin's thigh and tunic, lifting the fabric so he can get to the shredded suit beneath. "But I mean it, nii-san. You don't need to hold back. If you want to do anything to me, just do it." 

And of course he does mean _anything_ \- if Ragna attacks him, that's fine too. Jin would never turn down a good battle. 

Ragna looks up at him from between his thighs, appraising, and Jin just keeps stroking through his hair absently. After a few short moments, Ragna sighs. "... Yeah, I know."

Jin knows that Ragna's hesitation is because they're brothers - he's always had an aversion to being like this with Jin because of that, even though Jin has never cared about it - and he already knows Ragna will get past it. "Good. Then stop holding back." This is hardly the first time they've done anything like this, after all, and since Ragna had even followed after Jin of his own volition, there's no way he'll back out now. 

Especially since he still looks pretty desperate, even with his hesitance. 

As if to prove that, Jin doesn't even need to say anything more - Ragna growls in impatience and pushes Jin's thighs further apart, immediately ducking his head to suck at Jin's cock as promised, tongue rubbing at the slit. Jin sighs in pleasure, keeping one hand in Ragna's hair, the other braced on the bed behind him to keep him upright. "Mm... Nii-san..."

Ragna doesn't bother responding, though he does look up from between Jin's legs, making eye contact for a few seconds. Jin's eyes flick away first, but only down to Ragna's mouth, enjoying both the view and the feeling of those lips wrapped around him. Especially when Ragna takes him in deeper, eyes closing for a few seconds in concentration. Jin does his best to hold still, but of course there's the temptation to thrust forward - unfortunately he knows Ragna wouldn't appreciate that, so he settles for whining quietly and clutching at Ragna's hair, instead. Not to control his motions, but just to encourage him.

Not that Ragna seems to need it. He barely gives himself time to adjust before he takes more in, tongue moving a little less now as Jin's cock fills his mouth. Jin squirms, trying not to buck forward, and Ragna reaches up with one hand to grab his hip, holding him relatively still. Jin shivers as Ragna sucks harder, humming around him now and then for some extra sensations. 

Ragna's eyes don't leave Jin's face.

Well, he might glance down occasionally to see what he's doing, or close his eyes briefly when he takes more in, but it's never for very long. Jin doesn't mind being watched - he's doing the same thing to Ragna, anyway - and doesn't hold back his reactions, moaning and gasping, tossing his head and biting his lip between desperate, breathy pants of "nii-san". 

But just as he's getting close, Jin pulls back on Ragna's hair - instead of pushing him to take more, he pulls Ragna off, moaning unhappily at the loss of that wet heat even as he does it to himself. 

Ragna makes a surprisingly frustrated noise of desperation that Jin finds himself rather liking, and immediately starts protesting, "Jin - _fuck,_ come on, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner so just-- _please_ \--" 

Jin just blinks at him, vaguely surprised through the haze of his pleasure. The words get caught in his throat as his body mourns the loss of that wonderful mouth on him, but he slowly manages, "... I'm not trying... To torture you, nii-san..."

"Then lemme finish! You're so close, c'mon." Ragna sounds surprisingly petulant, and he's even scowling so cutely - Jin really wants to kiss him, so he leans down and does so. Ragna is _ferocious_ about it, bites demandingly at Jin's bottom lip, all tongue and teeth and movement, and Jin can't help but whimper against him.

Eventually he has to pull back - as pleasant as kissing Ragna is, he wanted more than this, and it's getting harder and harder to stop. Ragna surges up to follow him, so Jin pulls his hair harder and leans back further, shuddering, "W-wait, nii-san, hold on..."

Ragna growls at him again, but backs off ever so slightly, cheeks flushed dark with frustration and pleasure, "What?"

"Wanna fuck you." 

That gives Ragna pause, and Jin waits, panting quietly, for his response. It doesn't take long, though, before Ragna nods. "Alright, fine." 

Jin preens, delighted, and moves to actually climb further onto the bed. Ragna follows him up, but huffs when Jin lays on his back, "What, you want me to do all the work?" 

Jin, shameless, nods. "I like watching you."

Ragna's cheeks flush darker - he should be immune to Jin's words by now, but apparently he's not quite there yet. Jin isn't expecting him to speak, but Ragna hesitates, then slowly says, "... I... Like watching you, too, you know. That's why..." 

Jin stares up at him, surprised by the words, then smiles. "That's why nii-san wanted to suck my dick?" 

Ragna huffs at the bluntness of that comment, but nods slightly nevertheless. "Your expressions..." But he doesn't continue, visibly flustered, and Jin decides to be nice. 

"You're so sweet, nii-san." He sits back up to give Ragna some languid kisses, and this time they remain much calmer... At least for the first few seconds, until Ragna growls against Jin's mouth again and shoves a hand between their bodies to stroke at him. Jin jolts at the sudden contact, but moans openly, letting Ragna push forward to pin him to the bed. 

"... Stop teasing."

"I wasn't intending on it, that time... You're just too cute, nii-san." Jin smiles, but allows Ragna to pull away and sit back up without any qualms. 

Ragna finally starts stripping - Jin watches raptly, of course, relishing in every inch of skin that's revealed, but keeping his hands to himself. Mostly. They rest on Ragna's thighs while Ragna takes off his shirt, stroking circles with his thumbs through Ragna's pants. When he gets up to pull them off, though, of course Jin allows him, still watching shamelessly until Ragna returns to the bed, huffing at Jin's gaze as he straddles over him again. "I should turn around just to spite you."

"So I could watch you prep yourself, and then my cock thrusting in and out of your ass?"

Ragna clamps a hand over Jin's mouth, cheeks positively flaming. "Jesus fuck, would you shut up? And why am I preparing myself, huh?!" But then he pauses, seeming to come to some conclusion, and shakes his head, "No, actually, I'll do it. Just... Shut up and wait."

Jin's pretty sure Ragna's only doing it himself so that Jin can't drag it out just to tease the hell out of him, but he smiles indulgingly and nods anyway. "... But you really could--"

"I'm not turning around!" Ragna snaps, and Jin can't help but chuckle at him. Really, his nii-san is just too cute. 

"Well, that's fine too. Whether it's your face or your body, I love watching nii-san either way." 

Ragna looks like he's considering violence, but Jin just smiles and opens his arms wide. It draws a scoff from Ragna, but he leans down and kisses Jin anyway. He pulls back soon, though; Jin doesn't complain, watching as Ragna fishes in the drawer for the lube. It's hard to resist teasing him, so Jin doesn't, stroking abruptly at Ragna's cock, making him jerk and shy away from the touch. "C-cut it out."

"Why? I just want nii-san to feel good." 

"Uh-huh. Wait until I'm done, dammit. You made me wait, now it's your turn." 

Jin sighs theatrically, but releases Ragna as demanded. He'd only ever been intending on teasing anyway, so he can't really complain about it too much... But he really does want to touch. Still, since Ragna told him not to, he supposes he can behave for now.

Maybe. 

It's really hard to resist, with the way Ragna's expression shifts, first in mild pain, then softening into pleasure, as he presses his fingers into himself. Jin doesn't dare look away from Ragna's face, but Ragna refuses to look at Jin's in return - probably because the open lust he'd find there would make him rush his preparations. He's adorable like that. 

Just when Jin goes to lift his hand again, though, Ragna's left hand plants itself firmly in the middle of his chest, a mild warning. His expression is vaguely amused, if exasperated, as he finally looks at Jin again, "Didn't I just say to wait? You're so spoiled."

"That's nii-san's fault." 

Ragna huffs, averting his gaze again. "... Shut up. I'm almost done." He must be rushing it, but Jin doesn't care - it's nothing Ragna can't handle, and hardly the first time, so he'll be fine. 

Jin smiles, lifting his hand to pat at Ragna's thigh despite his previous warning. "Mm, okay..." He definitely likes watching Ragna this way, but thrusting into him will be even better - besides, he wants Ragna to ride him specifically so he can keep watching his precious nii-san's face. Ragna's expressions are always best when he has to do the work himself and can't focus on hiding any of his pleasure. 

So the second Ragna's hand pulls out of himself, Jin yanks his hips - Ragna startles as he's tugged higher, but then he scoffs and wraps his slicked hand around Jin's cock, "Yeah, I know. Me too, so... Hurry."

Having Ragna admit he wants Jin inside of him... It's rare to hear him say things like that, even indirectly, and Jin feels a swell of affection blossom in his chest. He doesn't let that distract him, though, and once Ragna's satisfied with his slicking of Jin's cock, Jin moves immediately to push into Ragna's body, going a little faster than he probably should. Ragna doesn't complain, though, just winces slightly and shifts over Jin's hips to make his body adjust quicker. 

Jin tries his best to wait while Ragna relaxes, but the flutter of muscle around his cock is too much to stay completely still under - he can't help rolling his hips up into that tight heat, drawing a quiet huff of complaint from Ragna. Even with that noise, though, Ragna makes no attempt to pull away or even say anything further, so Jin doesn't pull out nor apologize. 

He can't completely hold still, but at the very least he can make sure Ragna feels good while he adjusts, so Jin's hand shifts over to stroke at him. This time, Ragna doesn't stop him, just pants out a little gasp of surprise and thrusts up into the ring of Jin's fingers. When he rocks back down, Jin moans, arching his back and driving himself deeper into Ragna, who chokes on a groan and clutches at Jin's side.

This might not be the easiest position, and a lot of the burden is on Ragna, but Jin, at least, is enjoying the view as much as possible. Ragna looks _really fucking good_ sitting on his cock, torn between watching Jin's expression in return and being too embarrassed to look directly at him - to Jin's excitement, though, Ragna is being surprisingly vocal this time. Not overtly _loud_ , of course, but he's not holding back on his noises as much as he usually does. Jin treasures each and every little gasp that escapes from his nii-san's lips, and strokes him quicker in silent praise, nailing into his prostate on each thrust.

To Jin's surprise, though, Ragna eventually bites his lip and shoves at Jin's hand. His words come out in breathy gasps, "S-stop, I'm gonna..."

Jin just chuckles at that, though, and rubs his thumb teasingly back and forth over the slit, just to see - and feel - Ragna's body tense up. "It's okay, nii-san... I want you to." Yes, it's a little bit faster than he'd expected, but Ragna is probably riled up from sucking Jin's cock. That's flattering, and sweet, and Jin really wants to reward him for it. Yes, Ragna had been behaving badly earlier, trying to just ignore it and act like he didn't want this, but he was here now, and being just so adorable - there's simply no way Jin can be cruel anymore.

Not right now, at least.

Ragna shudders and doubles over forward, so Jin lifts his head to kiss him with enough force to make his head spin. Ragna comes in his hand with a muffled moan, and the fluttering of his muscles proves to be too much for Jin to resist - it only takes a few more quick thrusts before he's coming as well, with a shameless moan of "nii-san" as usual.

Their lips remain apart for a few more seconds as they both catch their breath, and then Jin is abruptly kissing Ragna again, hard and desperate, stealing what little breath he'd caught. Ragna makes a surprised noise against him, but opens up regardless, letting Jin's tongue swipe hot through his mouth. The kiss remains frantic for a few seconds, until Ragna lets out a small whimper and pulls back, "H-hey... Lemme breathe..."

Jin puffs gently, "Just breathe through your nose." But he's winded too, and allows Ragna some distance for now, willing to leave him be for a few more seconds. Once his own breathing is somewhat under control again, he smiles, though. "... Sorry, nii-san. I couldn't help it."

Ragna gives him a bit of a flat look, but then rolls his eyes and gives Jin another kiss - this time, much softer. "Uh-huh. What brought that on?"

"It's because I love you so much." Jin is nothing if not sincere in his adoration, and smiles affectionately at Ragna, "You were being so sweet. Of course I couldn't resist."

"... Guess that's one word for it," Ragna grumbles, averting his gaze again. Jin thinks it's even more adorable that Ragna can still be shy like this, and nuzzles up against his cheek. Ragna chuckles quietly. "Hey, aren't you being the cute one now?"

"That's because I'm in such a good mood. Nii-san was thinking about me all day."

"Yeah... To the point where if you don't get out of me soon, I'm not gonna let you leave this room for a while."

Jin shivers in delight at those words, excited at the prospect already. "Good. Let's do it again, nii-san. As many times as you can stand."

Ragna snorts, finally tilting his head to bite gently at Jin's mouth, "Heh, is that a challenge? I'm pretty sure I can handle as much as you can dish out."

Jin is more than willing to put that theory to the test.


	7. cleaning/washing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin can't trust Ragna again so easily, but Ragna has learned to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings except SPOILERS for the end of Centralfiction! So if you haven't beaten it yet, I'd suggest skipping this chapter.

They've been living together for about a month when something finally happens.

Jin worries every day at work that Ragna won't be there when he gets home - he's done his best to keep control of himself this whole time, but that paranoia is wearing on him no matter how many times Ragna reassures him that he's not going anywhere. Today isn't any different; Jin opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief when Ragna looks over at him from the kitchen. "I'm home, nii-san."

"Welcome home, Jin." Ragna's smile is as warm as always, and Jin takes off his coat and shoes quickly. He does want to believe Ragna when he says he won't leave, but... Jin remembers the time they'd spent apart - or rather, the year he hadn't remembered Ragna at all. Now that his memories are back and Ragna is here, with him instead of _that woman_ , Jin is anxious to make sure it stays that way. Today had been particularly difficult, as he'd been forced to work later than usual.

So once his outerwear is removed, he crosses the apartment to the kitchen, silent as he shoves himself into Ragna's arms, one of which moves to open for him welcomingly. "Jin..."

Jin just clutches tighter at the apron Ragna's wearing - it had been a joke gift from Jin after Ragna had begun cooking him meals, but Ragna had worn it every day since, making Jin's heart ache with adoration - and buries his face in Ragna's shoulder. Ragna turns the stove down and sets a lid on whatever is cooking, then turns away from the appliance to hug Jin properly in return. "You really gotta stop doing this to yourself..."

"It's nii-san's fault," Jin replies, tired and relieved and affectionate despite himself.

"I know," Ragna agrees, "but still. I don't like seeing you this worked up, you know? I'm really not going anywhere. I've promised a million times, right?"

Jin nods, but doesn't stop clinging. "Yeah. But your words are useless, nii-san. You can't blame me for feeling this way, since you left me."

One of Ragna's hands slides up Jin's back and pets through his hair, clearly attempting to soothe him. "I don't blame you, but I wish you could trust me a little. I don't _want_ to leave you - I didn't want to last time, either. I _had_ to, to put an end to all of that. But it's done now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm really all yours."

Jin's chest tightens at those words, wishing they were true. He'd like to believe it, and Ragna has certainly been willing enough to let Jin be close like this, but... "Nii-san," he says, lifting his head - he wants so much more than just this. Hugging him, being close, sharing their meals... It's a lot, already, and Jin knows that, but he can't help wanting to be even greedier. But he doesn't want to ask too much - if he scares Ragna off, he'll never forgive himself.

Ragna's lips press to Jin's forehead, but he lingers for a strangely long time. Even when he pulls back, he stays close, and his expression is serious when he meets Jin's eyes. "... Hey, Jin..."

"What is it?" He already feels a swell of panic - he hasn't seen that sort of serious look on Ragna's face in ages, it feels like, and he's immediately distrustful of it.

Ragna must sense his mood, because he shakes his head gently and presses forward - Jin thinks it'll just be another placating gesture, but Ragna's lips land against his own. Jin goes still for a moment, brain struggling to comprehend exactly what's happening, but the second he registers it, he's clinging much tighter to the apron and tilting his head a little to surge forward harder. He doesn't want to scare Ragna away, but he also can't resist this, even if some part of him is still anxious. Is Ragna distracting him? Is he going to try to knock Jin out or something? Ragna's hand slides from Jin's hair to cup his jaw, thumb stroking over the skin of his cheek; Jin almost wants to cry, half anxious and half overwhelmed with love.

The tentative brush of Ragna's tongue against Jin's lips makes Jin gasp, opening his mouth immediately and pressing his own tongue forward to meet Ragna's. Jin shivers as Ragna returns the gesture almost shyly; even though he still worries that this might just be a distraction, there's no way he wouldn't take this bait, if that's what it is. He sucks at Ragna's teeth and then his bottom lip, unable to resist nipping at it; Ragna jolts in surprise, but doesn't stop or pull away.

When he does, though, Jin chases him for a second until Ragna's hand grips his jaw just a little firmer and nudges him back. "Wait, Jin, relax, I'm not going anywhere."

Jin's still gripping tightly at Ragna's clothes to make sure that's true. "Nii-san."

"Hey, hey, calm down..." Ragna's expression softens sadly. "I really messed you up, huh? You look like you're gonna cry. Come here." He drops his hand from Jin's cheek to hug him around the waist again, and Jin immediately snuggles closer into him. "Sorry..."

Jin feels heat behind his eyes, but does his best to choke down those tears. He should be happy, and he is, overwhelmingly so, but... Desperate, he whimpers, "Nii-san, you really can't leave me again, you know."

"I know. I won't. I really promise. I only stopped you because I don't want to fuck up your dinner." He smiles - Jin feels it against the top of his head as Ragna nuzzles into his hair. "So please don't cry."

"Too late," Jin says with a quiet chuckle, already feeling the tears pushing their way out despite his best efforts. Ragna snickers in response, stroking his hand up and down Jin's back again.

"My bad. In that case, get it all out, okay? I'm sorry for making you cry again." He keeps his tone light, clearly not wanting to make Jin feel any worse; in fact, he then even teases a little, "Was it that awful? I mean, I have no practice, but _I_ thought it felt pretty good..."

Jin can't help himself and laughs against Ragna's shoulder; he wants to kiss Ragna again, but he can feel that only one of Ragna's hands is on him - he must be trying to cook without letting go of Jin. "Nii-san... Nii-san, I love you."

Ragna doesn't pull away or even hesitate, voice shifting back to soothing. "I know, and I love you too. So cry if you need to, okay? I'm not leaving you again."

With Ragna saying that much in return, there's no way Jin can hold back anymore - a sob forces its way out of his throat, and he clings as tight as possible all over again as he wails into Ragna's shoulder, tears impossible to stop now. He loves Ragna _so fucking much,_ can't bear even the thought of losing him again - if Ragna left again, Jin really would die this time. But he doesn't want to say that, because he didn't want it to sound like a threat or manipulation; it was simply a matter of fact. Jin's heart genuinely wouldn't be able to take losing Ragna again. He's just so scared... But Ragna saying he loves him is also the most amazing thing he's ever heard. He sobs out "nii-san" like it's the only word he knows, body trembling, and Ragna presses soothing kisses into his hair every time, murmuring comforting words to him.

Eventually Jin hears the click of the stove turning off, and Ragna's attention shifts completely to him again, other hand coming to slide up around Jin's shoulders, keeping him close. "Hey, it's okay... I know you're scared, and I don't expect you to get over that right away, and I know it's my fault for hurting you so badly, but... I hope I can make you believe me eventually."

"You're such an idiot," Jin gasps between sobs, "stupid nii-san. I love you. I love you so much, idiot nii-san."

"I love you too, Jin."

There's the fear that he's lying, too, of course, that he's just saying what Jin wants to hear in order to calm him down, but Jin can't even think about that right now, just needs to believe Ragna's being sincere. Even if Ragna's lying, he's doing a good job of pretending, holding Jin close like this and not complaining even as Jin's tears soak into his shoulder.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Ragna rubbing Jin's back and holding him close, until Jin's crying slows back to quiet sobbing. Ragna presses another kiss to his temple, then slowly draws back - no sudden movements, clearly trying not to send Jin back into another panic, and even as he moves, he keeps one arm around Jin's waist. "Hey... You should eat something."

Jin's honestly starving, and the crying hadn't helped, so he nods and allows himself to let go of Ragna's apron. Ragna looks surprised, but smiles at him reassuringly. "Let's eat on the couch." Ragna usually insists on the table in case of any spills, so Jin raises one brow in silent questioning. "I know, I know, I usually never let us eat anywhere else, but... I wanna keep snuggling you." Ragna looks vaguely embarrassed, cheeks just the faintest bit pink, but he's smiling softly and meeting Jin's gaze straight-on.

Jin's chest actually _hurts_ with how much he loves Ragna. "... Okay," is all he manages, but he smiles back as warmly as he can. Ragna seems surprised by it, but he leans forward to kiss Jin again sweetly. Jin wants to make it last longer, but refrains, knowing Ragna will only insist again that he eat if he lingers too long.

So he goes to grab plates, then pauses and checks what Ragna's even making - he hadn't cared until now - and grabs bowls instead when he sees pasta. Cutlery, cups, drinks for them both, all the usual, and once he has everything, he ventures out to the living room with their drinks. Leaving Ragna's side stirs that vague sense of unease again, but he ignores it, still able to see Ragna plating things in the kitchen.

He'd demanded an open floor plan for a reason.

Ragna takes off his apron and follows soon enough anyway, setting their bowls on the coffee table and surprising Jin with another soft kiss. "C'mon, let's eat." He sits on the couch, patting the couch between his legs - Jin wants to straddle over his hips and keep kissing him, but he decides to behave and sits between Ragna's legs with his back to Ragna's chest, instead, pulling both of their bowls into his lap and handing Ragna his fork. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for cooking again." He settles back comfortably, relishing in the warmth of Ragna against his back, and starts eating. He sniffles quietly now and then, an aftermath of his crying, but Ragna doesn't comment, leaning to the left over the arm of the couch in order to eat, right hand is resting on Jin's hip.

They eat in relative silence, which Jin is alright with - he hates talking about his job, and he knows Ragna's days are probably pretty boring, though Jin would listen to him talk about anything at all - and once they're done, he puts their bowls on the coffee table again, drinking the rest of his water. Of course he has no inclination to move unless Ragna makes him, so he quickly settles back against Ragna and remains quiet, closing his eyes. He can't help but feel a little pathetic for being so tired after crying, but Ragna's arms just slide around his waist, and then he's nuzzling into Jin's hair. He sounds amused when he speaks up a few seconds later, "... Don't fall asleep on me."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." Jin tenses subtly, but being pressed so close means Ragna must feel it, because he presses another kiss to the back of Jin's head, "A good one, I promise."

Despite his instinct to freeze up like that, Jin really does believe his brother, so he nods - Ragna just wouldn't have said anything if he was going to leave or something, right? "What is it?"

"I'd rather just show you. C'mon, up you go."

Jin huffs at it being something he has to stand up for, but does so obligingly, silently pleased that Ragna's hand stays on his waist. Ragna follows him up and catches his hand, instead. Jin feels his pulse skyrocket even just from that simple gesture, but he only squeezes Ragna's hand gently and allows him to guide them.

The bathroom wasn't quite where he expected to go, but he doesn't complain. "Here?"

"Yup." Ragna's cheeks are slightly flushed again, and this time he won't meet Jin's eyes, but he continues nevertheless, "You've been... Really stressed out lately." Jin says nothing, waiting for the rest of the explanation he knows is coming. "So I wanted to do something to help you relax. But I wasn't really sure what... So I've been thinking about it for a few days. Maybe this is a little childish, but it was the best I could come up with, so... Here."

He reaches into one of the drawers of the vanity and shoves something into Jin's free hand - a bottle, more specifically. Jin tilts his head, curious, and reads the label.

Bubble bath soap.

Jin blinks at it, then smiles and lifts his head again, looking at Ragna. "You're adorable, nii-san. Thank you."

Ragna grumbles a little, but finally looks at Jin again. "Shut up. This isn't all, but... The rest is mostly things we already have." Jin eyes him again, waiting for an explanation, but Ragna just shakes his head gently. "One thing at a time. Now..." And his cheeks flush darker again, "get undressed already."

Surprise paints itself all over Jin's face, but Ragna's not looking at him anymore, shifting on his feet. "Nii-san?"

Ragna huffs, "C'mon, I'm saying let's have a bath. Together." Then he looks a bit worried and glances at Jin again despite himself. "If you want to."

Jin feels another swell of affection for his darling, precious, sweet brother, and leans in to kiss him again adoringly. "Of course I want to. I was just surprised." Getting kisses - the kind that he really wanted, anyway - and then having Ragna offer to bathe with him, all in one day? It might be a little bit hard to control himself and behave, but he'll do his best.

He's never been bothered by the idea of being naked in front of Ragna, and strips without further hesitation; Ragna hesitates a few seconds, but Jin just turns away with the excuse of starting up the water, letting Ragna have some privacy, or at least the illusion of it. If he's not completely comfortable with this... Well, Jin understands. Kisses are one thing, being naked in front of each other is another. Not that they hadn't seen each other naked plenty when they were younger, but that was a long time ago, and Ragna obviously hadn't meant those "I love you"s in the familial sense, considering the heated kisses. Things were different now, so Jin understands if Ragna has some hesitations. For his part, Jin was already delighted by how much he'd been allowed to have today, and would try not to get greedy.

Ragna handed Jin the bottle of bubble formula once Jin was satisfied with the temperature and closed the drain, and Jin turned to smile at him, forcing himself to only look at Ragna's face. "Thanks." He turned again to the running water and poured the soap directly into it, pleased when a mound of bubbles appeared gradually. He knew that a little of this stuff went a long way... But he poured more than necessary anyway, figuring it might help keep Ragna relaxed if it felt more like a normal bath between them than a potentially romantic one.

Ragna scoffs from behind him, clearly watching and amused. "It's gonna overflow if you're not careful."

"That's fine. There's a drain in the bathroom floor anyway, so who cares?"

"Guesso."

They wait for the tub to fill most of the way - Jin dips his hand into the water and swirls the bubbles around absently, enjoying the faint smell to them - and once it does, Ragna climbs in. They both watch the water line just to make sure it isn't too high for Jin to get in, too, and then Jin turns off the tap and goes to step in as well, only to pause. Should he face Ragna, or...?

Ragna looks up at him, seeing his hesitation. "Oh, uh, face away from me." He doesn't seem particularly embarrassed - or at least no more than a few seconds ago - so Jin wonders at the reasoning behind that position, but obeys anyway, sitting between Ragna's legs about halfway down the tub, Ragna leaning against the back wall.

To Jin's surprise, though, Ragna moves forward, getting closer, and grabs Jin gently by the hips, pulling him back. Jin can't help the flush in his cheeks, but says nothing; Ragna stops when Jin is just about between his thighs. "There. Tilt your head forward."

Jin's not sure what Ragna's thinking - washing in the bath is kind of difficult since they'd have to duck their heads underwater, so Jin was just assuming they'd shower after... But then Ragna's hands land on his shoulders, instead, gripping into his skin, and Jin practically melts under the firm touch. A massage, then. "Mm..."

Ragna's hands stall. "Too hard? Too light?"

"No, that was perfect." Jin drops his shoulders from their natural slightly-hunched position, and Ragna digs his thumbs in again with the same amount of pressure as before.

His hands are a little rough, but it's not bad, and he seems to know exactly where the tension is coiled in Jin's muscles, working out knots deftly. Some of the worse ones do hurt, but not majorly, so Jin doesn't complain. Ragna's hands slide from his shoulders to the back and sides of his neck, and Jin can't help his breathy sigh of contentment. It feels really nice - even the flashes of pain eventually go away and leave Jin feeling relaxed in their wake.

Ragna doesn't say anything for a while, just focusing on his task, and Jin doesn't speak either; honestly, he's just trying not to be too vocal in his appreciation of this. A few noises are impossible to contain, but he does his best to at least keep them quiet, torn between letting himself be noisy so Ragna knows it feels nice and being worried that it might sound a little too sexual and would make Ragna uncomfortable. Jin certainly wouldn't care, personally, how he sounded, but he was still anxious about the possibility of scaring Ragna away.

Those hands eventually finish Jin's shoulders and neck, and Jin rolls them contentedly, "Mm... Thank you, nii-san."

"Not done yet," Ragna replies, sounding... Maybe a little off. But Jin doesn't think much of it - it doesn't sound like a bad kind of 'off', despite his immediate concern - and then those firm hands are moving down his back. Jin leans forward, only to huff and sit back when some bubbles get in his face. Ragna laughs from behind him, "That's what you get for pouring so much."

"Quiet, nii-san." It's only a mild complaint, of course, and Jin even smiles to himself. "It was for your sake anyway."

"My sake?" Ragna sounds surprised; Jin doesn't want to tell him the whole truth, but a condensed version is alright.

"Mm. I wanted you to be able to relax, too."

Ragna hums thoughtfully from behind him, "Not sure I follow."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." He knows saying that will just make Ragna think about it more, so he leans back playfully, dropping his head against Ragna's chest but careful not to actually slide his hips back. He smiles up at Ragna, "Nii-san is too cute."

Ragna's amused expression looks back at him, and then he dips his head to kiss Jin gently on the lips. "You're the cute one." His hands rub lower on Jin's back, since he can't reach up near Jin's shoulders while he's leaned like this, and Jin closes his eyes under the feeling, relaxing and settling down. If Ragna's not going to complain about this position, Jin's not going to move. "Feel good?"

"Yeah," Jin agrees, slightly breathy despite his best efforts, "Really good." Ragna's thumbs dig into the small of his back, and Jin can't help his quiet moan.

Ragna's thumbs keep digging in, though - either he's not as sensitive to those noises as Jin expected, or he's just fine with them. Or maybe he's just doing his best not to act affected. Jin peeks up at Ragna from below his lashes and finds it's at least the latter; there's a light flush to Ragna's cheeks, but his expression is determined. He's not looking Jin in the eye, though. "... Nii-san."

"Yeah?"

Jin doesn't want to scare him off. He has to keep reminding himself of that, because all he wants to do is turn around and slide into Ragna's lap and just kiss him senseless, or do so much more than that, but he can't let himself. At least not until he knows how much Ragna is comfortable with. "You're blushing."

Said blush darkens minutely. Ragna scoffs, "Shut up. That's your fault."

There's no way Jin can hold back from teasing him, though. "Because I'm so cute?"

"... Something like that, yeah."

It's in his tone of voice; Jin hears that genuine affection, undercut with exasperated amusement, and can't help it anymore - he turns over, ignoring Ragna's surprised noise, and kisses him hard again. He doesn't even have time to start feeling anxious before Ragna's kissing back, hands sliding from his lower back up to his shoulders, then even further up to his cheeks to keep him close. Jin slides his arms up around Ragna's neck, drawing closer - he feels Ragna's fingers dig a little into him, but he doesn't break the kiss, so Jin figures it's alright, and snuggles in closer. Not close enough to be pressed up to Ragna's crotch, but only barely, and more for his own sake than anything. He definitely doesn't imagine Ragna would be okay with Jin's cock rubbing against him right now, half-hard as he is.

Ragna's hands eventually smooth back down to his shoulders, and Jin - expecting to be pushed away - pulls back lightly, separating their mouths with a wet noise. Ragna doesn't push, though, just rubs absentmindedly at Jin again, staring him in the eye. "Hey..."

Jin, somewhat anxious, shifts to turn around again, though he doesn't move back down. "Sorry, nii-san. I couldn't help it."

Ragna's arms slide around Jin instead of just gripping at him, pulling him into leaning back again. "No, that's... Don't apologize. I wasn't complaining." He presses his lips to the back of Jin's head, nuzzling in again, "You're anxious about freaking me out, huh?"

Jin's surprised Ragna's aware of that, but nods gently nevertheless. "Of course I am. I said it already, didn't I? I can't bear the thought of you leaving."

Ragna drops his arms from Jin's shoulders, and Jin goes to pull away, figuring he's too close for Ragna's comfort, only to jolt instead when one of his arms loops around his waist and the other slides between his legs. "Well, stop worrying about it."

"N-nii-san?"

Ragna nips gently at his ear, "Really... I'm not gonna run away. From this, or from you, or anything. I said I'm all yours, didn't I?"

Jin's obviously surprised by this turn of events, but with Ragna's hand between his legs, it's hard to focus on too much of anything. There's another swell of both affection and nervousness in his chest - believing Ragna's words isn't exactly easy for him right now, and that's quite a huge declaration anyway - but anxiety wins out, forcing him to ask, "Nii-san, I... I'm really trying to be good, you know... You're not forcing yourself, are you?"

"Yeah, I know. And no, I'm not forcing myself. I know you'll probably find that hard to believe, considering our past and shit, but I mean it. Part of it is definitely that I just wanna do anything to make you smile and trust me again, yeah, but I really wouldn't do this much if I wasn't sincere about it." His lips press to Jin's temple - his hand starts moving, just a little, and Jin squirms between his thighs. "I'm... Not used to this or anything, but... I've been thinking about it for a while." He sounds vaguely embarrassed, but keeps talking anyway, "And I was pretty sure you've wanted this for a long time... Sorry to keep you waiting."

Jin's still somewhat shocked at the sudden turn of events, but when Ragna grips him a little tighter and rubs his thumb back and forth over the head, he can't help but shudder and bite his lip. "Nii-san."

Ragna's other hand strokes his chest reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm not doing anything I don't want to."

If he's telling the truth... Jin squirms back, pressing further between Ragna's legs, and Ragna shifts to accommodate him without complaint, though it takes a bit of maneuvering. The tub isn't huge - it's not small by any means, but two grown men sitting like this is definitely a tight fit. Jin huffs and tries to nudge Ragna's hand off of him. "Nii-san, let me face you..." At least if he gets up on his knees it should be easier for Ragna...

But Ragna shakes his head - Jin feels his nose against the back of his head - and hugs tighter around Jin's waist to prevent further movement. "Not yet. Let me take care of you first, okay? This is about you being stressed, not me."

The sentiment is sweet, but also stirs up Jin's worries; what if Ragna really is forcing himself and he just doesn't want Jin to touch him? Ragna's lips brush his ear, catching his attention. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me after, I promise."

"... You'd better not be lying." Jin sounds a little unhappy to even his own ears, but he settles back between Ragna's legs again, leaning against his chest and pressing his hips back further until he can feel the half-hard press of Ragna's cock against his lower back. Ragna makes a quiet noise, but doesn't pull away, so Jin gets as comfortable as possible, head leaned back against Ragna's shoulder. "I'll kill you if you're lying, nii-san..."

No, he wouldn't.

Ragna either knows that or just finds the reminder of Jin's previous words amusing, because he kisses at Jin's neck and nuzzles there, "Well guess I'm not dying today, then. Now stop talking... Unless you wanna keep calling for me."

Jin's cheeks flush slightly despite himself, but he only smiles, then shudders instead when Ragna's hand speeds up. "Ah, nii-san..."

Since Ragna had commented on it, Jin doesn't bother trying to suppress his pleasured sounds, letting them all out freely and subtly gauging Ragna's reaction. To his delight and relief, though, it seems like Ragna's really not uncomfortable here - his cock hardens by degrees against Jin's back, and he sucks a little more at Jin's neck, almost absentmindedly.

It feels good - not even only just the physical pleasure, of course, but also the simple fact of having his beloved nii-san here, doing this with him... Ragna's words earlier had been correct: Jin _has_ wanted this for a long time. Ragna should have always been his.

But there's time to make up for all of that now, so long as Ragna doesn't leave him again. And maybe, just maybe, Jin is starting to believe that Ragna's telling the truth. If he's going this far... It's too far just to make Jin happy. Ragna wouldn't do something like this just for that, just like he said - Jin knows that much is true, because Ragna would never toy with someone's emotions like this.

So he tilts his head, presses kisses to whatever he can reach on Ragna - his temple, his cheek, depending how he turns his head - and whimpers into a kiss when Ragna's lips find his. Jin still does wish he could touch Ragna in return, but if he's insisting he wants to take care of Jin first, then Jin can live with that.

But maybe only this time, and only because he's really trying to be obedient, like he said.

When the kiss breaks, Ragna switches up his hand's pace, thumbing the head more and biting gently at the shell of Jin's ear, clearly trying to rile him up. It works, of course - Jin shivers and squirms lightly under Ragna's ministrations, and reaches down to wrap his fingers around Ragna's. It's not like Ragna's doing badly or needs the encouragement, it's just that Jin _can't_ not touch Ragna at all anymore, and he rocks his hips back to grind between Ragna's legs.

Ragna bites harder at his throat, and Jin startles, choking on a cry as he comes, sudden, "N-nii-san." Ragna keeps stroking him for a few seconds until he's too sensitive and starts gasping and whimpering, "Nii-san, stop, ah--"

That hand slows, and Jin loosens his own grip first so that Ragna can do the same. Ragna's mouth is still trailing hot kisses and gentle nips along Jin's throat, and Jin abruptly reaches up and tugs Ragna's head, pulling him in harder. "You can leave a mark, nii-san."

Ragna licks languidly over his neck for a second, and just when Jin thinks Ragna's going to refuse, he feels the slightly-painful sensation of Ragna's teeth sinking into his throat. It's deep enough to bleed a little, but nothing too serious, and Jin certainly doesn't mind some pain anyway - they've done far worse to each other any number of times before.

Besides, Ragna's tongue soothes immediately over the injury, and then he's sucking at the skin - Jin sighs happily, glad to feel what he's sure will be a bruise. He doesn't even care if it'll be visible over the collar of his uniform; he has no problem belonging to Ragna. He always has, after all; they've been brothers for as long as Jin's been alive, even with all the time they spent apart. A mark like this is a solid confirmation of how Jin's always felt.

Of course Ragna gets much more gentle almost immediately, pressing softer kisses up the column of Jin's throat until their mouths meet. Jin smiles into the kiss, more content now than he's felt in a long time.

Once he's caught his breath a little, though, he pulls away slightly, just to lean forward and drain the tub. "Nii-san, let's move to the shower." He doesn't particularly feel like bathing in his own spend, after all; it's a shame that they didn't really use the bubbles for much - but then again, they're not gone yet... Jin scoops up a handful and tosses it playfully at Ragna, who jolts in surprise, then laughs.

"And here I thought I was the childish one..." But his grin is playful, if a little strained, and while the tub drains, they toss bubbles at each other, absolutely behaving like kids. Jin doesn't mind, but he's still happy to stand up once the water is drained, and grabs Ragna's cock without hesitation when he moves to join Jin.

Ragna's startled noise is too cute for Jin to resist, so he leans forward and kisses Ragna hard, stroking him playfully lightly - definitely not enough pressure to do more than tease, and it only takes a few seconds before Ragna grumbles mildly against Jin's lips. Jin chides, teasing, "Didn't you say I could do whatever I wanted?"

"I did..." Ragna admits, grudging, and drops his forehead against Jin's shoulder. "I really am all yours, so whatever you wanna do... Go ahead."

... When he says that much, there's no way Jin can keep teasing. "... Anything is okay?"

Ragna lifts his head, but he doesn't look distrustful or suspicious, just meets Jin's eyes. "Well, I guess there might be a few limits, but nothing you'd ask for, I don't think."

"Then fuck me."

The bluntness of seems to surprise Ragna, but then he looks vaguely embarrassed, if amused. "... You sure don't hesitate, huh?"

"Why would I? You were right earlier, nii-san, I've wanted this for a long time." He doesn't think Ragna is really complaining, though, and tilts his head for a kiss - sure enough, Ragna does the same to meet him, and nibbles gently at Jin's bottom lip.

Jin lets the kiss continue for a while, but doesn't stop stroking at Ragna's cock, definitely not intending on letting him off the hook unless Ragna genuinely objects. "Come on, nii-san... You shouldn't be surprised..."

Ragna looks, strangely, even more embarrassed at that, and glances away. "... I'm not that surprised. Actually, uh." Jin tilts his head, curious and waiting, and Ragna huffs quietly before admitting, "I... Kinda figured you might wanna do something like that, so I bought lube, too. And condoms."

Now it's Jin's turn to be surprised, but he's certainly not embarrassed, and perks up happily. He already had condoms (Kagura had shoved some in his wallet, once, not very long ago), so he'd always been prepared for that much, but if Ragna bought lube, then... "I don't want the condom."

"Hah?"

"You're a virgin, right nii-san?" Ragna's flustered, subtle nod is answer enough, so Jin continues, "Well, we get various health tests all the time at work, so I know I'm clean, and if you're a virgin, you probably are too." Then again, considering what Ragna's got inside of him, could he even catch anything to begin with...? The Azure would probably destroy anything that posed an internal threat... It certainly heals his injuries well enough, so... And Jin would just get anything dealt with at work if necessary, so it didn't really matter, as far as Jin was concerned.

"That's not the only problem... Won't you feel..." He trails off, apparently reaching a conclusion to his unfinished question, and shakes his head. "No, I guess not, huh? But I don't want to hurt you, either..."

"Then just prepare me thoroughly," Jin says, innocent-sounding even as he smirks, "if you think you can hold out, _nii-san?"_

Ragna's cheeks flush darker, but he scoffs, "Of course I can, since I don't wanna hurt you. But... C'mon, let's dry off, then."

"Hm? Dry off? Why would we do that?"

"Cuz I just did the laundry and sheets take forever to dry." Ragna's squirming as Jin keeps teasing him, but it's not bad enough to make him lose his mind yet, Jin knows. He's at least trying a little bit to behave.

Jin can't help his amusement. "I meant let's have sex here in the shower, nii-san."

Ragna's expression switches back to concern, "Won't that be kinda hard?"

"You should really stop worrying so much, nii-san." It's almost sweet, but right now Jin just wants to have sex. "If you were thinking we should do it on the bed because it's my first time, then don't worry about it. You Observed me for at least part of that year, right? You should know by now I can handle it." It was rare that he jerked off, but it wasn't like it never happened, and he'd never really had qualms with experimenting. Besides, fingering himself felt good. All of it was a good way to relieve stress.

Ragna's expression shows that yes, he's aware of Jin's 'habits', even if he doesn't directly admit it. "Mm... Alright, alright, fine, if it's what you want."

"I do. So go get the lube while I get the water running."

Ragna steps out of the shower briefly, wrapping a towel around his waist just to try and catch some of the drips as he pads to wherever he'd stashed the lube. Jin turns to the faucet as promised, setting it to a fairly high temperature - not enough to scald, of course, but definitely warm enough to get some steam going.

It doesn't take long before Ragna returns, dropping the towel again. Jin allows himself to stare now, shameless, since he wasn't really allowed to look before - sure, he'd looked when he grabbed it, but then he'd been paying more attention to Ragna's face to watch his expressions. Ragna doesn't cover himself, just steps closer and tilts his head to kiss Jin hard, immediately sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip. Jin opens his mouth obligingly, all but purring into the kiss and letting Ragna push him back against the wall. "Oh? Nii-san, this is adventurous... I thought you'd make me turn around."

"I kinda want to, but I wanna see your face, too."

Jin snickers, "Perverted nii-san." Of course he doesn't want Ragna taking that at all seriously, so he loops his arms up around Ragna's neck to draw him closer, sucking at Ragna's bottom lip for a moment before licking his own, "But that's fine, because I want to watch you, too."

Ragna scoffs, hands on Jin's hips, "So you're just as big a pervert as me."

Jin's smirk turns predatory. "No. I'm much worse than you, nii-san. But I'll show you more later tonight, when I let you take me to bed properly. Right now I just want you inside me."

Ragna's clearly trying not to look as affected as he feels, because his ears are red now, but he leans in and bites at Jin's neck again anyway. "Alright, relax, I'm working on it." He uncaps the lube and pours a rather generous amount over his fingers - Jin considers telling him that he doesn't need that much, but right now he doesn't want to keep talking, just wants Ragna to hurry up and fuck him senseless.

For all his bravado, Ragna hesitates with one finger pressed right up against Jin's hole; Jin almost wants to kick his ass, but just tilts his head back instead and spreads his legs a little further. "You won't hurt me." That's probably mostly true, at the very least; there'll likely be some pain when Ragna's cock replaces his fingers inside of Jin, but one finger isn't nearly enough to make him particularly uncomfortable. "Really, I'm okay, nii-san. Actually, if you keep hesitating, I'm going to hurt you." Because Ragna's hesitation also makes Jin's anxieties flare up again - maybe Ragna really was just pretending after all, maybe Jin had put too much faith in him--

That finger presses in, Ragna looking down between their bodies, other hand now sliding off Jin's hip to touch gingerly at his cock. "Just didn't want to overstimulate you too soon. This isn't too much?"

Jin shakes his head, muscles fluttering around Ragna's finger. "I'm okay." If he's being honest, there's every chance he'll be aching for release later, but right now he can deal with this much. He's sensitive from his last orgasm, yes, but he'll be alright.

Ragna eyes him, apparently not completely believing Jin's words, but when Jin smiles at him and leans in for a kiss, Ragna indulges him without hesitation. "Alright. If it hurts, tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Jin says, though he doesn't particularly mean it; he _will_ tell Ragna if it hurts exceptionally badly, of course, but a little bit of pain isn't anything he doesn't expect, later on.

With that agreement, Ragna presses that finger further into him, and Jin rolls his hips to coax it even deeper - Ragna bites his lip, watching Jin's movements, and strokes gently at his cock, clearly more to distract from any pain he might be feeling than to actually get him off. But that's more than fine, because Jin wants to savour this; maybe Ragna was thinking they'd go to the bed for Jin's comfort, but Jin doesn't care about that at all.

He just wants _Ragna,_ in any way he can have him.

"Nii-san... More."

Ragna looks up at his face again, clearly checking for any hidden pain, but he thrusts that one finger in and out a few more times before finally pressing a second in alongside it. Jin breathes slowly, feeling the start of mild pain, but more than willing to ignore it. Ragna's still waching him closely, but when Jin only nods reassuringly to him, settles down and works at spreading those fingers gently, nudging them in and out of his body slowly for now.

Jin jolts in pleasure, back arching, when Ragna's searching fingers finally hit his prostate, "Ahh, nii-san, there."

Ragna tilts his head, curious, and rubs over the same spot. Jin shivers, gasping at the relentless abuse of that spot, and rolls his hips again, forcing Ragna's fingers against it more aggressively. Ragna chuckles quietly, but he sounds hoarse with choked off pleasure when he teases, "That good?"

Jin nods, then smirks as he tilts his head back again, exposing his throat. "I'll show you later, nii-san." Because yes, he's being docile right now, but he has no intention of always letting Ragna top.

Ragna doesn't seem to have expected as much, either, because he nods. "Alright. I'll look forward to it, then."

They stop talking again after that, save for Jin's breathy gasps and moans of "nii-san" now and then. A third finger eventually joins the first two, and it's honestly a test of Jin's patience, even though he knows he shouldn't rush it too much - he's just desperate for Ragna. The second he feels no resistance from his own body any more, he grabs the lube from the rack where Ragna had set it aside, pouring some into his hand and grabbing greedily at Ragna's cock. "Hurry, nii-san, fuck me - please, I need you."

Ragna shudders at those words and Jin's hands stroking desperately at him, then nudges those hands away, grabbing at Jin's hips instead. Jin wraps his arms tightly around Ragna's shoulders again, letting Ragna pick him up and helping guide Ragna's cock into him with one hand, before returning it to Ragna's neck.

The stretch _does_ hurt a little, but Jin doesn't care - it's the best feeling in the world, finally having Ragna inside of him like this, pain and all. He moans loudly, unrestrained and clutching at Ragna's hair, "Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, I love you."

Ragna bites at his neck again, both hands under Jin's thighs to hold him up now that he's fully sheathed inside Jin's body. " _Fuck_ you feel amazing, Jin..."

Coherent sentences are a bit too much for Jin to manage anymore, so he only claws at Ragna's shoulders, still whining for him, "Nii-san, hurry, fuck me." He doesn't even care that his body hasn't fully adjusted - he needs to feel Ragna move more than he needs air right now; nothing else matters right now except for the two of them. He looks down between them, but unfortunately can't see Ragna inside of him from this angle. It's a shame, but he won't complain, because feeling him is far more important anyway.

Ragna, showing surprising restraint as far as Jin's concerned, all things considered, holds still for a few long moments, though, making sure Jin has a chance to get used to the feeling. Jin's frustrated by it, and digs his nails into Ragna's shoulders and back harder - it draws a pleasant shudder, and Ragna leans forward to suck more marks into his neck, but hisses, "Fuck. I know, but... Just... _Fuck,_ take a second." He clearly wants to screw Jin with reckless abandon, but is too worried about hurting him - Jin whines in complaint, but allows himself to focus on adjusting.

It takes longer than he wants - in reality it's barely any time at all, but each second with Ragna just pressed into him, unmoving, feels like an eternity to Jin - but once Jin feels better, he arches his back to roll his hips, shoving Ragna deeper into him and making them both moan loudly.

That seems to be the last straw for Ragna's restraint, because he starts moving a lot faster, then, all of a sudden. Jin's back will almost certainly be sore after this, spine knocking against the tiles with each thrust, but right now he absolutely does not care, too lost in the absolute pleasure of having Ragna nailing his prostate and sucking at his neck. Jin's fairly certain he's going to draw blood from Ragna's shoulders, but the hot water will wash it away anyway; the steam is almost cloying, but Jin doesn't care, just wants Ragna to not stop moving, ever.

They move frantically against each other for a while, Jin crying out in pleasure and goading Ragna on as best he can; Ragna, in turn, thrusts almost mercilessly into Jin, and when he's not biting at Jin's neck it's his mouth instead. It's hard to breathe between the steam and the heated kisses, but neither one of them seems to care, too lost in the sensations to really pay it any mind.

It's over faster than Jin wants, Ragna spilling inside of him with a sharp " _Jin_ " - definitely the best way Ragna's ever said his name, and Jin wants to hear so much more of it - but then he's pulling out, and Jin practically sobs at the loss, having been close to his second orgasm.

Ragna has no intentions of leaving him hanging, though, apparently, because before Jin can even complain, Ragna's dragging them both down to the floor of the tub, setting Jin down, then immediately shoving his head between Jin's thighs, sucking his cock without hesitating. Jin's back arches, hands flying to grab at the white strands and hips thrusting up into that wet heat before he can stop himself, but Ragna just takes it, opens his jaw and throat and lets Jin fuck his mouth.

It doesn't take that long, since Jin had been so close anyway, but his hands are still gripped demandingly in Ragna's hair - once he pulls his darling precious amazing _wonderful_ nii-san off his cock, Jin drags him up for a heated kiss, not at all put-off by tasting himself on Ragna's tongue. The lack of air between them forces the kiss to break quickly, though, both of them gasping and sucking down lungfuls of oxygen as best they can.

Once they both begin to come down, Ragna drops his head against Jin's stomach, inhaling and exhaling slowly. When he speaks, his voice sounds raw from the combination of his orgasm and letting Jin fuck his mouth, but still manages to sound teasing, "Good?"

Jin laughs, still slightly breathless, and shakes his head. "No. _Perfect."_ He takes another few seconds to breathe, then smirks. "And you wanted to take me to bed and be gentle..."

Ragna snorts against his stomach, a warm puff of air, and Jin shivers under the mildly ticklish sensation. "Still wanna do that, too. But later. Right now I don't think I can move."

Jin nods in understanding, since Ragna was just holding him up and fucking him - it had been a lot more work for him than Jin. "Good. That's how it should be. I don't want to move either." Another snicker, "Maybe we should have had the bath second..."

"Heh, yeah. Well, we'll know for next time, then." Ragna smiles up at him, affection clear in his eyes, and Jin feels his heart throb again; sure, he'd mentioned doing it again later already, but hearing Ragna agree, and make that indirect promise that there _will_ be a next time...

He strokes his hands back through Ragna's hair gently, then tugs him up gently for a kiss, bending to meet him half-way. "I love you, nii-san."

"Love you too, Jin. And I'll be here to help you relax whenever you need it." That's an obvious tease, but still reassuring; he's probably just trying to keep the mood light. Jin appreciates it. "But whenever we can move, let's wash up and go to bed, okay? We don't have to sleep, but I really don't want to move for a while."

Jin laughs. "Okay. Anything you want, nii-san; I'm all yours too, you know."

Ragna smiles and closes his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Jin's anxieties disappear for the rest of the night.


	8. bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna learns more about both of them than he ever intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nobody seemed to be taking advantage of Relius's gag ending, allow me~!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Waking up in Jin's body was bad; waking up to find Jin in _his_ body was worse.

But at least they were trapped in this... Wherever they were. Together. Not that Ragna necessarily thought that would stop Jin from doing anything, but... They weren't alone. 

Ragna turns to the glass, seeing Relius Clover through it - leave it to that sick fuck to come up with something like this - but before he can say anything, the glass suddenly cracks. He brings a hand up instinctively to cover his eyes - well, Jin's, he supposes - and not a moment too soon, because then it shatters the rest of the way. "Wha--"

It's a few short seconds before Ragna moves his arm from his face, looking immediately over at Jin--

Jin, who is currently hopping out of the confinement chamber in Ragna's body. Ragna startles and immediately gets up to follow, "Wait, shit, don't you fucking dare--! Jin! Get your ass back here!"

Jin laughs, hysterical - it sounds extra fucked up in Ragna's voice - and yells back at him, "It's not my ass, nii-san!"

That little... Ragna shoves more glass out of the way, glaring at Relius as he hops out of the cage, "I'd seriously kill you if I didn't need you to fix this shit." 

Relius looks disinterested - as far as Ragna can tell, since he's got that stupid mask on - and waves a dismissive hand. "I don't know what you're yapping about and I don't care in the slightest, but if you want your body back, I suggest you get a move on." 

Ragna growls, but he knows that creepy-ass puppeteer is right - the last thing he needs is Jin alone in his body. 

He can't have gone far, which is good - Ragna feels really _weird_ running around in Jin's body, for a number of reasons. Hopefully Jin's not adjusting quickly... Ragna dashes out the door to follow himself - Jin - only to freeze in the first hallway. 

He can see six different hallways branching off of this one, and he's sure none of them are linear. _Shit._

Closing his eyes, he tries to listen for anything - he has metal on his boots, so if Jin's running, he should be making noise - but there's nothing except a faint dripping sound now and then, and the whir of machinery in the room he'd just come from. _Goddamnit._ He knows he's just going to have to start looking... Considering Jin hadn't had _that_ much of a head-start, maybe one of the closest paths...?

Ragna debates between right and left, then decides on right, running down the hallway. He doesn't care if he's loud, because Jin surely already knows that Ragna will chase him; no point in trying to be stealthy.

Of course, the hallway has several rooms - Ragna checks them all, surprised that none of them are locked, but they seem to be unused for the most part - and when the hallway splits again, growls in frustration and returns back to that first hall, checking the left side this time instead. He doesn't want to venture too far, even if it's to find Jin, knowing that then they might just get lost trying to return; besides, he doesn't think Jin would have run that far.

He's right - about four rooms down on the left, he finally encounters a locked door. He almost instinctively goes to kick it open, but this isn't his body and the door is metal, so he stops himself. Instead he just listens for a second... And when he hears a muffled moan, feels his face heat up. Jin's. Whatever. "Oi, Jin! Open this goddamn door and stop... Doing whatever you're doing!"

Ragna's own voice laughs in response, Jin speaking loudly to be heard through the door, "Why would I do that, nii-san...?"

Unfortunately, he sort of has a point - Ragna can't do anything from out here, so... Why _would_ Jin stop? The door is too solid to kick down, and Ragna's already pretty sure there's no way he'd be able to use Yukianesa, since 'she' would surely realize that Ragna isn't Jin, even if he's using Jin's body right now. Unless Jin unlocks it voluntarily, Ragna really doesn't have any options. "Because I said to!"

"That's not... A good enough reason, nii-san."

"It's _my_ body!"

"Not right now it isn't, nii-san~" Jin laughs, then moans again, louder than before.

"That doesn't sound cute in my voice!" Seriously, listening to himself is weird... And those moans... He's not that loud, dammit! But whether he usually is or not, he's mildly horrified to feel Jin's body starting to stir in response to them. Because of course it's just Jin's body, Ragna definitely has nothing to do with it.

"Ah... Nii-san... Nn..." Jin gets quieter, apparently no longer interested in the conversation. If those moans were anything to go by, Ragna can't honestly say he's surprised - it sounds like he's... Pretty worked up. 

Should he just... Let Jin finish? 

No - no, no way, he's not going to sit here and listen to himself moan and try to ignore the way Jin's body is responding for who knows how long. Because of course he knows that Jin might not be satisfied with just doing it once. He glances at the keypad next to the door. There's no card reader, but there is a number pad.

Jin gives another loud moan right as Ragna reaches for the controls, and Ragna goes rigid. _Shit,_ Jin's body is really... "Would you shut the fuck up please?!"

"Can't help it... Nii-san's body is so sensitive..." Jin's still quiet through the door, obviously not really focused on making sure Ragna can hear him. "It feels really good..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shit," he grumbles the last word to himself, definitely aware of the rising flush he's feeling in Jin's body, "Seriously, open the door, Jin!" It's getting to the point where he probably can't ignore Jin's body's arousal - Ragna refuses to think he has anything to do with it, since he's listening to his own damn voice, and there's no way he finds it arousing - much longer, but he really doesn't want to think about that. 

To his surprise, Jin answers again, "What's the magic word, nii-san?"

To open doors? "Open sesame?"

Jin laughs, then gives a delighted moan before answering, "Not that one." He sounds... Closer. Not to orgasm - that too, though - but physically closer. Ragna can hear him through the door more easily now. Shit, is he seriously going to unlock the door? Why on earth...?

But Ragna still has to say the other magic word. He knows now what it is - _please_ , of course - but somehow it's still embarrassing to say it, given the context. He has to ask Jin to _please_ let him in so he can... What, exactly? Come to think of it, Ragna really has no plan - he could maybe physically stop Jin from coming, but he knows that without their weapons there's no way he can drag Jin back to the other room. Jin's got the Bloodscythe and the Azure and could probably even call Yukianesa if he needed to. Ragna in Jin's body is completely unarmed and massively out-gunned, even if Jin didn't use any weapons.

Not to mention he doesn't want to hurt his own body, obviously. 

Still, though, he can't just sit here and listen to Jin jerk him off. "... Please."

"Good, nii-san." The door slides open.

Ragna slides through immediately, not wanting to give Jin the chance to shut it on him again, only to have Jin, completely naked, pin him against the wall as the door does, in fact, shut again behind him. "Jin, you--"

It's definitely weird as hell to see his own face so obviously aroused - his cheeks are flushed and mismatched eyes unfocused - but Jin just leans in and kisses him anyway. Ragna tenses, but doesn't do anything to push him away; in fact, he finds himself tilting his head into the kiss, letting Jin lick through his mouth and nibble at his lip. This... Wasn't really his plan, but it feels good, and Jin's body is startlingly aroused, for having been only listening to Ragna's voice moaning through the door.

Besides, Jin clearly has no issue with them being brothers. Ragna does, but... Damn does this feel good, and when Jin pulls away to bite at his own neck, Ragna jolts and gasps. Holy _shit_ Jin likes it rough - this much he actually _can_ blame on Jin's body, since it's a physically sensitive spot.

Jin moans against him, stepping closer and rubbing Ragna's own cock against his hip. "Nii-san..."

Ragna's flustered as hell, only managing a quiet, "Jin, wait--"

"Don't wanna. Come on, nii-san..." He reaches to grope between his own legs shamelessly, making Ragna squirm and bite his lip in an effort not to react, "You're aroused, too."

Jin's hand - well, his own - feels shamefully good, and Ragna knows that Jin's doing what he knows his body likes best. "That's just... Your body reacting."

"Mm, maybe. But let's do it anyway."

Ragna doesn't bother complaining anymore, not least of which is because Jin kisses him again, sucking at his tongue, one hand sliding up his stomach and chest to tweak at his nipples, one then the other. Ragna shivers, setting his hands gently on Jin's hips, hesitating between pushing him back and trying to regain his sanity or keeping him close and letting him do what he wants because _fuck_ if it doesn't feel good. 

And then Jin's pulling back on his own, but of course it's not to stop - instead he merely starts undressing Ragna, fingers moving quickly since Jin knows exactly how he dresses and where all the clasps are. Ragna falters a little, opening his mouth to try and convince them both that he doesn't want this, but Jin just smirks and palms his cock through the thin layer of his bodysuit again. "Hush, nii-san, it's okay."

"Jin..." It comes out a little breathier than intended, and Jin's eyes - well, Ragna's own, staring at him - sharpen with predatory lust. That look steals the words from him, and Jin strips him quickly, then grabs him by the hand and pulls him away from the wall, over to the bed. Ragna wonders just how far Jin intends on taking this, and fidgets, "Oi, remember, this is _your_ body..."

Jin nods, shoving him onto the bed and climbing over him immediately, "I know, nii-san. Honestly, I'm a little jealous..."

"Huh? Of what?"

"You. Or, you being in my body, I guess. I won't get to know how it feels to be fucked by nii-san." 

"Eh-- wait, you're gonna--?" He'd figured they'd get off, obviously, but does Jin actually intend on fucking him? 

"Of course I am. Even if I won't know how it feels, my body will be happy, right?"

Ragna shakes his head rapidly, "Wait, wait, no way - that'll hurt way too much!" There's no lube here as far as he knows - and honestly he doesn't want to think about the possibility of there being some anywhere near here, because this place is already creepy enough. It'll hurt them both in the end; Ragna right now, being the one in Jin's body, and then Jin once they switch back, since he'll likely still be pretty sore.

Jin actually does pause, to Ragna's surprise and relief. He looks a little annoyed, but probably not at Ragna. "... It's _my_ body anyway. I can deal with pain."

"No way! I'm inside it right now, so I'm saying it's not gonna happen!"

Jin clicks his tongue, but bites at Ragna's mouth again and rubs down against him. "Fine... I guess you're right." He sounds disappointed, of course, but Ragna leans up and kisses him, instead, this time. Jin makes a quietly surprised sound, but quickly deepens the kiss and grabs his hips instead, lifting them a little to rut down against him harder.

Ragna's logic flees him with the pleasure of it; the part of him that was hesitating because of them being brothers is shoved aside as Jin skillfully manipulates his own body to get Ragna completely aroused with terrifying efficiency. Ragna trembles at the sensations assaulting his borrowed body, trying not to think about how Jin knows his own body this well - the mental image is too much right now; he can't think about how Jin must look in bed... He curses to himself and bites at Jin's mouth. _Fuck._

Jin smirks, though, and sits back suddenly - Ragna half-follows, only to have Jin shove at his shoulder and keep him pinned down. "Wha...?"

"Relax, nii-san... I just want to enjoy your body a little more. Be sure to touch me, too, okay?" He reaches between them and strokes at himself - Ragna's cock - the back of his knuckles brushing Ragna's, making him shiver. "I wish I could see nii-san like this..." Jin's head lolls gently to the side as he focuses on pleasuring himself, "But feeling your body's reactions for myself is good, too."

Ragna can't help but growl quietly at the teasing touch, but reaches down to mirror Jin's actions. Their hands bump each other as Ragna hesitates just a bit. This is still his little brother he's touching, his brain reminds him... But then Jin opens his hand and laces his fingers with Ragna's instead, surprising him as Jin takes both their cocks in hand and starts stroking, forcing Ragna's hand to move, too. 

The friction feels great, admittedly - Ragna can't help rolling his hips up into it, and tries not to get flustered at Jin moaning loudly in his voice. It's embarrassing... But also kinda nice, as long as he doesn't think about how that's himself he's hearing. At the very least, and for all that Ragna's hesitations keep coming and going, it's obvious they're both enjoying this.

Jin grinds down against him harder, and leans back in to kiss him again, moving his hand off of Ragna's shoulder to let him rise to meet him. Even the kisses feel better than Ragna had thought they would - not that he expected them to feel bad, of course, just that he didn't know they'd feel _this_ good. It probably has to do with Jin's body apparently liking pain to some degree and the fact that Jin keeps biting him, Ragna's fangs brushing his lip, but even if it does, it still doesn't change the fact that Ragna doesn't want to stop.

Not that Jin seems to want to either.

Ragna's a little surprised despite himself when Jin breaks the kiss with a gasp of "nii-san", coming over their joined hands and stomachs; he'd been jerking off before Ragna had come in, so of course it's only natural that he was close, but still. Ragna whines as Jin's hand lets go of him, unable to stop himself - Jin looks at him, then smirks slowly and moves his body away before wrapping his fingers around Ragna again, tilting his head to give him another kiss. "Don't worry, nii-san, I wouldn't leave you wanting."

Ragna grumbles against Jin's mouth, but just kisses him again instead of answering, desperate and wanting. It's much too late to pretend like he doesn't want this, or like he's not as needy as he is, so Ragna figures he may as well let himself enjoy this. Jin's fingers tease the head and rub over him easily, precum slicking his movements, and Ragna begins to feel the tightness in his stomach that precedes orgasm.

Thankfully, Jin doesn't seem to be feeling cruel enough to make him beg or something, and he doesn't slow down or stop stroking until Ragna comes - even then, he keeps his hand moving for a few more seconds until Ragna breaks the kiss with a desperate keen, oversensitive and shuddering.

Once Jin's borrowed hand removes itself from Ragna's borrowed body, he steals a few more languid kisses, then flops down next to Jin gracelessly. "Hey, nii-san?"

Ragna's still catching his breath, but tilts his head to face Jin, "Yeah?"

"Let's do this again once we're back to normal. I love being inside of your body and all, but I wanna know what you feel like inside me, too. Physically, I mean."

"... You're so annoying. Shut up." Ragna can't be surprised, but that doesn't stop him from being embarrassed. His little brother... Seriously. And all this time, Ragna had been thinking that maybe he'd just been reading too much into Jin's words... So much for that. 

Jin pulls him over suddenly, though - Ragna startles, but doesn't resist quickly enough to avoid it, and settles down despite himself. Ah... Being in Jin's body means he's a little shorter... It's actually sort of comfortable, being snuggled like this. He won't let himself fall asleep, for a number of reasons, but still, he can't help closing his eyes for a few seconds.

If Jin's body likes being held this much... No, it's not only Jin's body, Ragna can admit that. But if it feels this nice to be held close like this, maybe he'll consider hugging Jin now and then. _Maybe._

"And we have to buy lube."

Or maybe he won't snuggle him after all. "Seriously, Jin, shut up."

Jin snickers above his head, but strokes a hand along Ragna's back. "Sorry, sorry." No, he isn't. Ragna knows that. But still, he can't bring himself to move quite yet, and sighs quietly.

"Yeesh... Alright, alright, let's go get back to normal." Assuming the cells have even been repaired.

"Nii-san, wait a second."

"Hm?" Ragna blinks when Jin grabs his hand, allowing it to be dragged over - only to startle when Jin puts it on his cock. "Wha-- we're not doing it again!"

"I know," Jin says, but doesn't let either one of them move their hand away, "I'm just letting my body remember what it feels like."

"You're such a goddamn pervert!" _Definitely_ not going to cuddle him, the stupid spoiled brat.

... But maybe he sort of wants to know what being inside of Jin feels like, too. He closes his eyes in resignation and leans in to kiss Jin again, surprising him once more, but pulling away quickly. "Seriously, let's go. Being in your body is weird."

Jin pouts a little, which looks kinda silly on Ragna's face, but sits up obligingly. "Okay..."

"Don't sound so depressed. Aren't you eager to get back to yourself? You said you wanted to know how it feels, right?"

That indirect admission that he'll let them do more makes Jin perk up and kiss him hard and sudden, "Mm, nii-san is the best."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go." He sits up to get off the bed, but isn't terribly surprised when Jin hugs him from behind for a quick second. He doesn't need prompting to let go, and then slips Ragna's clothes back on as he does the same for Jin's body.

Jin is sort of quiet as they start walking back - probably distrustful of Ragna's words - so Ragna tentatively grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. Jin blinks at it, but smiles and presses Ragna's lips to his cheek. "Nii-san, you're so cute."

"Shut the hell up." He doesn't let go of Jin's borrowed hand, though. Honestly, he's the cute one... But Ragna doesn't want to admit that out loud. He's already spoiling Jin enough as it is.

... And, okay, maybe he's spoiling himself, too. 

After all, listening to Jin moan so loud with Ragna's voice... He's curious what Jin sounds like when he's loud like that, himself. He could just do it right now and find out, but where's the fun in that?

Besides... Now he knows all of Jin's sensitive spots. May as well put that knowledge to good use.


	9. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fangs aren't just for show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this one's got some warnings for once: mild gore, semi-AU in which Ragna actually is more vampiric, and blood play.

Jin coos as he twists Yukianesa again, "Nii-san, come on... It's no good if you don't hate me as much as I hate you." 

It's not like it's the first time Ragna's been injured by this damn blade - far from it, at this point, and definitely not the worst - but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt being pierced through the shoulder. Especially because Jin, the shithead, keeps damn well twisting the blade, keeps Yukianesa moving so Ragna can't heal too quickly. "J-Jin, you fucker..." 

"Nii-san, should I slice off this arm again? If you don't want me to, you should really take this more seriously..." 

Ragna's aware of that, and his usual aversion to hurting Jin is long since worn out - it's just that he was injured before this fight even began. Not that Jin seems to care about that, of course. _Fuck_ this is annoying, and the last position he wants to be in... Particularly with the way Jin's gaze is fixating on the wound he's causing. 

Ragna knows that look. It's why he's laying still, trapped under Jin as he is, trying not to squirm. 

Fucking psychotic little...

Jin twists Yukianesa again, carving her down through more of his flesh. Ragna bites his lip despite himself, choking down a pained noise and trying not to shudder. "Nii-san, you're spacing out. Does it really hurt that badly?"

"No, you idiot; you've done worse to me and you know it." Compared to _that,_ this is nothing. 

"Mhm, but I'm not the only one who's left marks on you today..." Jin's gaze narrows, and Ragna is suddenly aware that he'd misread the situation earlier. 

Jin hadn't not cared about Ragna already being injured - not only did he care, he was _angry_ about it. 

"Nii-san, you really shouldn't test me like this."

Ragna shudders involuntarily, but grows annoyed in response. "Fuck off, Jin, not like I asked-- ugh."

Jin has, of course, stabbed him again. "Watch your mouth." But Yukianesa withdraws, and Ragna can't help but blink up at Jin in confusion, only to jolt hard and draw his claws when Jin leans down to the wound, cracking the ice that had held him still. He doesn't roll them over fast enough to completely stop Jin from biting at the edge of the wound, though, and Ragna chokes back another cry as he forces Jin over and away from his injury, slamming him against the floor. 

Blood drips onto Jin's shoulder, a mockery of the wound left on Ragna, and Jin's mouth is all crimson when he smiles. "There we go, nii-san... You just need a little incentive, huh?" 

"Don't fucking _bite_ me! Jesus fucking Christ Jin, what the hell?!" 

Jin pulls Yukianesa back into Ragna's line of sight, "You preferred being stabbed?" 

Ragna bristles, moving out of the way just as Yukianesa slices through the air where his throat used to be. He grabs Jin's wrist and forces it away from him, keeps Yukianesa at bay, but isn't surprised when Jin's legs latch up around his hips, attempting to toss Ragna to the side and change their position again. 

Ragna knows he's too injured to keep this up - his arm is already struggling to keep Jin's away, trembling as the muscles scream at him for using them despite the hole in his shoulder. Despite that earlier fixated stare, Jin doesn't seem to be about to try and kiss Ragna, either, or even do anything other than hurt him. He likes watching Ragna suffer, but he must be jealous of the other injuries - anything not caused by Jin's own hand is an offence, as far as he's concerned, and Ragna knows it. 

So, the only options are to let Jin hurt him so much worse, to do over all of Ragna's current injuries and make them Jin's own work, or... To heal himself and abate Jin's jealousy.

Ragna leans down and bites Jin before he can think better of it. 

Jin's body jolts, then goes very very still, Ragna's fangs embedded in his neck. "Nii-san?" He seems to have abandoned the idea of rolling them over again, shocked into motionlessness by this sudden turn of events. 

Ragna's never fed from him this way before - sure, he's leeched Jin's energy with his claws in pretty much all of their encounters, but it's not like his red eye and fangs are just for show. He doesn't _need_ blood, not like Rachel does, but it helps his wounds heal faster when he takes it. 

Jin squirms a little beneath him, but Ragna just braces his good arm across Jin's chest, preventing him from moving too much. Ragna lifts his head. "Shut up, Jin."

"Nii-san, you-- nngh-- this is cheating..."

"Like you ever care about playing fair. You wanted me to fight you properly, right? Come on, Jin, take me seriously." He can't help the mocking words, but forces his fangs back into Jin's neck, tongue laving over the injury to drink up all that delicious tasting blood.

Jin trembles, but brings his free arm up - Ragna's prepared for ice shards stabbing him, but Jin only slides that arm around the back of Ragna's neck and lifts his hips up. Ragna makes a surprised noise against Jin's throat when Jin's erection rubs against his lower stomach. 

His twisted, fucked up little brother is _enjoying_ this. 

That makes Ragna pull back, half-surprised and half-disgusted, but Jin's cheeks are flushed with pleasure and his eyes fix on Ragna's bloody mouth. "Mm, nii-san..." 

"Jin, you goddamn pervert - are you seriously getting off on this?" 

"Isn't that much obvious? Nii-san is finally taking me seriously. I don't mind if you heal yourself at my expense. It's only unfair because it feels good. I _was_ just going to kill you, but the thought of someone else having started my job..." Jin's fingers abruptly stab into Ragna's shoulder, right in the open wound, making him cry out in surprised pain even as Jin continues, casually, "Well, that's no good. So heal yourself... Fight me properly, and I'll be fully satisfied when I kill you despite that." 

Ragna growls low in his throat, "And what if I just drink you dry, huh?"

"Mm, that'd be okay too, I suppose... I'll just have to kill you at the last second."

As if he could do that. Ragna knows it wouldn't be possible - if he drinks too much, Jin will be too weak to fight him at all. It might be a good idea, in that case... That way he could heal himself and knock Jin out, too. 

But even though he knows that, he feels like maybe Jin would find a way to do it anyway.

"Then why're you hard?"

"Because the thought of making all sorts of new marks on you... The way you're finally taking me seriously... Nii-san, I'm going to fuck you first, okay? Then I'll kill you, I promise." 

"I'll pass on both, thanks," Ragna says, before sinking his fangs into Jin's neck again. 

Jin laughs, but strokes his bloodied hand through Ragna's hair. "Mm, that's what you say, nii-san, but it's okay. I know you're just saying that..." Jin slots his leg between Ragna's thighs, and Ragna jolts; since when has he been...? But Jin only smirks, dark and bloody, "Because your body loves me, even if you pretend you don't." 

He'd been thinking of Jin as twisted but hadn't even realized _he_ was hard, too. 

Jin pays no mind to his internal struggles, just grinds up against him lazily and tosses his head back, letting Ragna have all the room in the world to bite him, like this isn't fucked up, like Ragna taking pleasure in drinking his little brother's blood isn't completely insane, like Jin rutting up against him shamelessly is the most natural thing in the world. 

Then again, for Jin, maybe it is. 

Ragna growls against Jin's throat for a moment before lifting his head - it's not like he's not... Used to this, more or less, but this is the first time it's been quite this _bloody._ Despite wanting to tell Jin to stop this and just fight him if he wants to fight so badly, one look at Jin's face... Ragna knows it'd be impossible for Jin to completely stop this, now. 

Jin's eyes are hazed with pleasure, and he's panting lightly, cheeks flushed, "Nii-san..."

Ragna scowls. "Shut the fuck up, Jin." Just to be safe, he bites Jin again; he doesn't want to hear whatever Jin is thinking, right now - knows it would be some lewd, twisted thing, and probably a threat, too. That's all he ever hears from Jin, nowadays - coos that are something like affection, twisted with malice, and promises of murder, like he hadn't been satisfied the first time he'd left Ragna for dead. Then again, Ragna already knows Jin wasn't, won't be until Ragna is well and truly, finally, _permanently_ dead, and only by Jin's own hands. 

Those hands that are, in fact, currently working on removing Ragna's coat. 

Ragna smacks absently at them, but moves his own arm from across Jin's chest, intending on pushing away from him. Instead, it gives Jin enough leverage to pull Ragna down, closer, to arch his back and rut harder against him. Ragna can't quite stifle a moan of pleasure, both from the blood in his mouth and Jin's body rubbing up against his own. He'd expected to be stabbed, and his body is reacting with pleasure now that he isn't. He can't resist that much.

But he _could_ just keep drinking. Make Jin weak enough that he couldn't keep this up, that he'd let go and faint and Ragna could just leave him there on the floor, like he's done before... And yet he can't bring himself to do that. He doesn't want to admit that it's because this feels good, that he wants more of it, that having Jin beneath him feels like everything is exactly as it should be. 

Even when Jin stabs ice into the hole in his shoulder and makes more blood gush out. 

Ragna's whole body spasms in pain, but he only growls and tears at Jin's clothes, claws shredding the fabric out of the way and leaving thin scratches in Jin's flesh. Jin preens, delighted by both the violence and the sexual intent. "Mm, nii-san... I don't know why you're never just honest with me to begin with. It's not like you to hold back so much." 

Even though responding is useless, Ragna's actually beginning to worry despite himself about how much blood he's taking, and lifts his head. "Don't act like we're close. You have no idea what I'm like." 

Jin rolls his eyes at that, "Come now, nii-san, we both know that's not true. I know more about you than you even know about yourself." 

Ragna doesn't particularly want to have that conversation - especially not after he hadn't even realized he was hard and Jin had. So instead of respond to it, he merely scoffs and slides his hand under Jin's tunic, claws trailing thin lines up his lower stomach, stopped midway by his belts. "Shut up. You wanna keep talking or are you gonna fight me?"

"Mm, you're half way there." Jin rolls them over abruptly - Ragna's too surprised by the fact that Jin still has enough strength to even make such a move to resist - and unzips Ragna's shirt, yanking his belts out of the way in return. "I'm going to keep talking, but I'm also going to fuck you." 

There's blood dripping from Jin's neck, and it's more of a distraction than Ragna would like to admit. His shoulder still has a gaping hole in it, after all - it's only natural that his body wants to heal it up quickly, or at least that's what he's telling himself.

To his surprise, though, just as he's debating whether or not to just bite Jin again, Jin's hands lift and... Push on his jaw, attempting to open his mouth. Ragna startles, pulling back for a second, but Jin's annoyed noise stops him in place, strangely enough. "Relax, nii-san, I'm not trying to hurt you like this." Ragna raises a skeptical brow. Jin rolls his eyes. "I said _like this._ I just want to play with your fangs a little." There's a twinge of excitement in his eyes - Ragna can see it, and knows what it means. 

"You're such a fucking pervert," Ragna starts to say, but Jin's fingers slide into his mouth when he opens it, thumbs brushing over Ragna's fangs just barely gently enough not to force them through his gloves. Jin huffs quietly, pulling one hand free and yanking his glove off with his teeth before returning his now-bare fingers to Ragna's mouth, freeing his other hand to do the same. 

"You can bite if you want, nii-san."

Ragna glowers at him, knowing Jin would only like it more if he did. He can't help squirming, and he considers shoving Jin off of him, but Jin's fingers just keep playing with his teeth, and occasionally pushing against his tongue, making him gag a little. "You really won't? You're no fun, nii-san..." 

Ragna bites down, but only gently - well, hard enough to make Jin jolt, but not enough to draw blood - and Jin smiles, cooing, "Mm, you never could resist a challenge."

Ragna huffs around Jin's fingers, but then just licks them instead. Having his teeth played with doesn't feel like much of anything, after all, even if Jin's clearly excited by the sharpness of his fangs and the wet heat of his mouth. Jin pushes his fingers further into Ragna's mouth, half-way into his throat, and Ragna pulls back, trying not to choke. Jin's expression is completely hazed with lust, "Nii-san..." 

Ragna tilts his head to the side, forcing Jin's fingers out of his mouth, growling at him, "Stop being so fuckin' weird about my teeth." His mouth feels entirely too wet with blood and saliva, so he licks his teeth, tastes more of Jin's blood as he does. 

Jin lifts his own hand to his mouth and licks his bloody, wet fingers, eyes focused on Ragna and smirking as he sucks at himself. The sight sends an unintentional shock of arousal through Ragna's system. "No way. I like them." 

"Of course you do," Ragna says, resigned and trying not to look as affected as he feels, "Now get off of me." 

"Just force me. Or are you going to be docile now, nii-san? You've already bitten me so much... Don't be coy." Jin smiles, all sharp and poisonous, mouth still red with blood from both of them. "Fight me or lay back and let me do what I want... Either option is fine."

Ragna knows that - Jin's excited, wants to fuck him, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't fight Ragna to the death if provoked... But he probably wouldn't do it without sexual touches even so. He's too aroused for that by now - Jin's mood is dangerous like this, even more so than usual. They could very well get halfway through sex and Jin could stab Ragna again, Ragna knows. It's not the first time they've had violent sex, of course - in fact it's far more often violent than not - but he's still unwilling to let his guard down. He's not actually sure if Jin would actually kill him in the middle of sex or not. 

Giving in is dangerous, but then again, so is ignoring this.

He really could keep drinking, really could make Jin pass out, but... Then he'd be in medical danger unless Ragna staunched all the bleeding or brought him to someone that would. And then Jin would be out of commission for a while - not necessarily a bad thing, for Ragna's goals, but he'd still feel guilty, despite everything. Besides, if all Jin wants right now is sex, then... That's better than fighting. There's no guarantee Jin won't stab him, no, but at least Ragna can heal easily enough.

So he drops his head back down to the ground and sighs, surrender written in his actions. Jin looks almost disappointed for a brief flash, but then only leans down and bites at Ragna's lips. "Don't just behave, nii-san."

Ragna scoffs, but bites on Jin's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, then sucks that skin into his mouth and laves his tongue over the infliction. Jin purrs against him, reaching down between their bodies to resume undressing Ragna, this time shoving his hakama and boxers just far enough down to stroke at his cock, hand slick with saliva and traces of blood. Ragna immediately knows he's going to want to shower as soon as humanly possible once they're done here, but for now there's nothing to be done about it. Jin had already sucked at his own fingers and had gotten rid of most of the blood on them, so at least there was that.

In return, Ragna yanks Jin's belts out of the way, pulling the already-partially-shredded tunic open and clawing more lines through Jin's bodysuit, trailing thin gashes in his wake. Jin shivers against him, pleased, and grips tighter at Ragna's cock, past the point of pleasure and into pain, making him jerk and scratch deeper lines into Jin's hip, down to his thigh. 

Jin pulls back eventually, throat still bleeding sluggishly, which he doesn't pay attention to - as he's working on getting his body suit out of the way, Ragna sits up, tongue lapping at the injury, drinking down more of that delicious blood, then sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a bruise. Jin chuckles breathily in his ear, half way to moaning, "If I knew you'd like it so much, I would have insisted you bite me earlier..."

"Fuck, shut up, just--" His claws at the fabric that Jin is working on shoving aside; their clothes are already ruined, both of them, so a little bit more won't hurt. Jin gasps as Ragna's claws trace along the inside of his thigh, and Ragna turns his hand back to normal just as he shoves it into the ripped fabric, stroking at Jin's cock with rough, quick fingers. Jin loosens his grip on Ragna slightly - enough to make the pain bearable and bring back some pleasure, and Ragna sucks at his lip again, chasing that metallic taste.

Jin allows it for a while, but then shoves at Ragna's injured shoulder, making him jerk away in pain - Jin presses his advantage, pushes Ragna all the way back to the ground and moves his hand off of Ragna's cock to grind against him instead. Ragna's hiss turns from pain to pleasure, and he takes his hand off Jin in return, grabbing at his hip instead to make him do that again because _shit_ it felt good, that friction between their bodies. 

Ragna remembers Jin saying he was going to fuck Ragna, but at this point he's not sure Jin will bother with it; they're moving desperately against each other now, all heat and urgency, and Jin doesn't seem to be about to stop, panting and gasping in Ragna's ear as he rolls his hips. Ragna's nails dig into Jin's skin, and Jin bites his throat in return, drawing pointless blood. By now, though, Ragna doesn't even care about being hurt, brain taking that pain and turning it to pleasure. 

Eventually Jin does whine though, "Nn... I wanted to fuck you..." To Ragna's surprise, Jin actually does slow his movements, biting his lip, "Nii-san..."

"What, seriously? Fuck." He can't help his growl of annoyance, digging his nails harder into Jin's hips to try and goad him into speeding back up, and groaning when Jin only shivers and forces himself to pull back. "You're such a fucking--"

Jin's fingers press into his open wound again, and Ragna chokes back on a cry. _Shit_ that hurts - Jin's fingers come away coated in blood, and he glances down between them. Ragna's brain takes a moment to work through the haze of pleasure, but then he's scrambling to move, "No fucking way, you're not gonna use blood for that, shithead."

Those green eyes flick back up to his face, pupils completely blown, "Why not?"

"Because it's gross!"

"We're going to need a shower anyway, nii-san. I don't see the problem."

"Would you let me do it to you?!"

"Yes," Jin says, easily, and Ragna pauses. Actually, he wasn't sure what he was expecting if not an agreement... Even so, he only shakes his head, trembling in pain and stalled pleasure.

"Well that's because you're fucked up, so don't even think about it. If you don't have lube with you, you'll have to go without fucking me."

Jin pouts, but sighs and draws closer again. "Nii-san is so fussy..." Ragna watches him, wary, but accepts Jin's biting kiss without complaint, even though he doesn't close his eyes, watching Jin's hand. He's in the kind of mood where he's not necessarily going to listen, and Ragna knows that. But then Jin breaks the kiss and lifts that bloodied hand between their mouths instead, smirking, "Then at least clean it up."

"It's your mess..." Ragna grumbles, but tilts his head and flicks his tongue against Jin's fingers anyway, unsurprised when Jin does the same on the other side, and of course licks at Ragna's tongue now and then. It's only when those fingers shove into his mouth that he shudders and drops back again, tongue still sucking at the blood there even as he tries not to gag, Jin's fingers pressing further than is comfortable.

But he withdraws them soon enough, shoving his tongue down Ragna's throat instead, which is far more enjoyable - Ragna sucks on that happily, dragging Jin up against him again, trying to coax him back into the pleasant grinding they were doing before. Jin settles between his legs once more, hands dragging nails down Ragna's chest and stomach, making him shudder. 

One of Jin's hands leaves Ragna's body, but Ragna doesn't think much of it, too lost in the sensation of them rutting against each other to focus on anything else. Jin doesn't stop kissing him, and Ragna wraps a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them in time with their movements. Jin gasps loudly against his mouth, and Ragna groans in return, free hand clutching hard at Jin's hip.

Right when he's about to come, Jin shoves two fingers into him. The sudden sting of pain only shoves him over the edge, though, and he comes over his hand and Jin's stomach. He keeps his hand moving a few more seconds to get Jin off, too, and is a little surprised when he's actually allowed to do so - he'd thought since Jin had pressed--

The sudden realization that those fingers should have hurt a lot more than they did makes Ragna pull back, glancing between them, confused.

The blood on Jin's neck is smeared.

"You--!" His voice catches in his throat as Jin strokes at his prostate with what must be bloody fingers. "Fuck, you're so..."

Jin laughs and leans down to kiss him again, breathing too quickly but calming down now that they've both hit orgasm. Ragna grumbles quietly but allows Jin to do so, opening his mouth under Jin's tongue, shivering when Jin's fingers slip out of him. Only once Jin pulls back again does he respond, "Mm, sorry. Couldn't help it. You looked so good, nii-san..."

"Whatever, you fucking brat. Ugh." He really wants a shower, but that's unlikely to be possible anytime soon... And his clothes... Jin's, too... "What a fucking mess." There's blood on everything.

Jin looks satisfied, though. More like smug, actually... "It's not our problem, so don't worry about it." Suddenly he strokes a hand over Ragna's chest, though, and lowers his lashes, purring, "Hey, nii-san, if you let me take you to a hotel I promise I'll let you shower before I fuck you."

Ragna scoffs at him, almost disbelieving - does Jin really think he's going to agree to that? "Oh, so you haven't given up, huh?"

"Of course not. Nii-san doesn't want me to."

"What makes you think that?"

Jin's eyes flick down to the hole in his shoulder again - Ragna instinctively scoots back, uninjured hand coming up to hide it, but Jin only smiles. "Because you haven't healed yet."

The blood is one thing. The Azure is another. Jin's right - Ragna's superficial wounds are gone, but the one in his shoulder has barely started mending itself. He refuses to admit why that is, though, and only moves to stand, instead. "The Azure's just taking a while. Now shut up and come on - I'll let you use my camouflage Ars, so let's get going." He pauses, though, to reach his hand - the non-injured one, of course - out in front of Jin; a silent offer of assistance, despite everything.

Jin grabs it and pulls himself up with a smile. "Nii-san, I love you."

Ragna's stomach twists itself into knots, but he doesn't let himself act on it. "Almost as much as you hate me, right?"

Jin nods, still visibly happy. "That's right."

"Then... I do, too." Ragna doesn't need to specify which, or if it's both.

In the end, it doesn't really matter either way; his death at Jin's hands is certain. It's only a matter of time.

May as well make the best of it.


	10. cock worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has a rather peculiar way of showing his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time!

It's not like Ragna really wants to stop Jin - it's just that he's being so damn _embarrassing._

He'd woken Ragna up by shoving his face between Ragna's thighs, after having yanked his hakama and boxers off (and Ragna doesn't want to think about what it says about him that he's so used to Jin's antics that he just sleeps through most of them). Ragna hadn't even been that surprised, honestly; before they'd gone to sleep last night, Jin had been completely loving and affectionate. Whenever he's like that, Ragna practically expects to be woken in some sexual manner, and today had been no different. 

But what Ragna _hadn't_ been expecting was Jin to be paying that same overly affectionate and clingy attention directly to his cock. 

Even now, Jin is all but purring as he rubs his cheek against it, "Mm, nii-san, you're really getting big..."

Ragna squishes his thighs together over Jin's head to shut him up, "Obviously! You keep rubbing your goddamn face all over it, of course it's gonna get hard!" 

Jin looks up at him from beneath hooded eyelids, trying for seductive, but with Ragna's thighs squishing his cheeks together, mostly failing. _Mostly_. "Nii-san..." 

Ragna loosens his hold, sighs as he does, "Jesus fuck, Jin, can you _not_ talk for once?" 

Jin's expression tells him in no uncertain terms that that's impossible. Ragna hadn't been expecting an agreement anyway. 

Still, though, he drops his head back to the pillows with a vague noise of defeat, knowing that even if he protested more, Jin would only ignore him. Or worse, start preening about how "adorable" he is, or something. "Shit, you're so..."

Jin interrupts him by licking a line right up the underside of his cock, then pressing a kiss to the tip. "You like it, nii-san."

Ragna's cheeks flush, both in pleasure and embarrassment, and he has to swallow before he can reply. "... I could do without the running commentary." 

Jin ignores him, though - Ragna hasn't actually protested anything except Jin's incessant talking, which is permission enough to continue, Jin knows. Even as he starts sucking at the head more, he pulls off occasionally to keep running his mouth. "Nn, nii-san, you taste good..."

Ragna's sure he's not going to stop blushing the whole time Jin's doing this. "Hah?"

Jin flicks his tongue over the slit, thumb massaging at the vein on the underside. "And you always feel so amazing inside me, so thick and hot..." His expression is dazed with lust, and he clearly seems to be considering stopping his oral treatment in favour of switching, but then he shakes his head gently. "Mm, but now's not the time for that." 

Ragna's gotta admit it sounds appealing. "Why not?"

Jin cheeks his cock again, then nuzzles down into his thigh, biting a hard mark there without warning. Ragna jumps, hand sliding to Jin's hair and clutching at the strands, half in warning but half in pleasure, too. That mark will heal quickly anyway... Which he almost regrets, even though he can't do anything about it. He knows Jin wants to be able to leave possessive bite marks all over his skin, but the Azure always heals them so quickly. "Because... Right now I just want to suck nii-san's dick." 

"You--! Seriously, you're so goddamn bratty..."

Jin pouts up at him, "I don't see why you're complaining, nii-san. Doesn't my mouth feel good?" 

"It does, but you're teasing me way too much--" Ragna interrupts himself with a startled moan as Jin suddenly takes him in about halfway all at once - fingers tightening in Jin's hair, Ragna has to put all the self-control he has into stopping himself from thrusting up into that blessedly wet heat. " _Shit,_ don't-- fuck--"

Jin ignores his groan of not-really-complaint, though, of course, and just resumes sucking at what's in his mouth, fingers working the rest almost lazily. It's not like this is the first time Jin's sucked him off, but it feels like every time is the best time, and this time is no exception. Jin's tongue is massaging the underside up to the head, lips tight around him to suck hard, and there's just no way Ragna can't completely resist rolling his hips up into that pleasure; he keeps the movements as small as possible, though, not wanting to choke Jin. Jin moans around him, sucking on him enthusiastically and not even bracing his hand across Ragna's hips, apparently okay with that shallow thrusting. 

More than okay with it, actually, with all the pleased noises he's making and the way his fingers speed up, stroking and massaging at Ragna's cock where his mouth isn't currently working. It feels really damn good, and though Ragna wants to watch, he can't resist arching his back just a little, head dropping back against the pillows, fingers clenching in Jin's hair greedily. 

So of course the fucker _stops_ all of a sudden, fingers tightening around Ragna's cock so he can't come, mouth pulling completely off. Ragna can't help his desperate, frustrated whine, and considers shoving Jin's head back down, but knows better than to do that. "Jin..."

"Mm, you sound really good right now, nii-san... Call me some more." 

"Jin..." Ragna obliges, but then whines instead, "You fucking brat, why'd you stop?" 

Jin snickers and nuzzles against his cock again, "It's too soon, nii-san. Ah, but I'm not complaining about your stamina, of course - I just want to keep doing this for a while longer." His tongue rubs back and forth over the slit, somewhat lazily, then turns to pressing more kisses up and down his cock between words, "And you always get so fussy if I make you come and then keep playing with you." His fingers are still wrapped tight around Ragna's dick.

Ragna huffs quietly, embarrassed by Jin's straightforward answer, but unable to complain about it. He'd asked, after all. "Shit... Think I'd prefer being oversensitive to this..." 

Jin tilts his head curiously, meeting Ragna's gaze levelly, "You really think so?" 

Having been so close when Jin stopped, he's frustrated enough that he immediately wants to say yes, but... Doesn't that depend on how much longer Jin wants to do this? He can't trust his mischievous little brother after all, and shakes his head slowly. "... Never mind."

Jin smirks, removing his fingers and licking from base to tip. Ragna's had a few moments to calm down, but he still shivers at the feeling. "Goddamn tease..."

That only makes Jin rub his cheek against it again, though, preening, "I'm not trying to tease, nii-san, I'm just showing my appreciation."

"Can't you do that like a normal person? Like, not for my dick?"

Jin puffs his cheeks playfully, "I show my appreciation for the rest of you all day, nii-san. Except for at work." Then he blinks like he's had a realization, "Nii-san, do you want me to come visit you on my lunch breaks? It's only an hour, but I'm sure we can still manage this much--"

"No! I'm not telling you to come have sex with me on your breaks! Yeesh, you're so greedy..." 

Jin snickers, "If I'm sucking you off, how am I being greedy?"

Ragna levels him with a flat look, "Because you're just teasing the hell out of me." 

"Mm, alright, alright, if you're going to whine either way..." Jin's fingers wrap around him again, stroking him fast and sudden, again. "... Nii-san's cock feels really good in my hand. My mouth, too... And especially my ass." Jin's expression is one of bliss as he tilts his head to lean against Ragna's thigh, "Nii-san, I really love every part of you, you know?" 

Ragna bites his lip for a second, trying to ignore Jin's crooning, then groaning, "What... Did I say about... Shutting up?" 

Jin smiles and presses a kiss to the head again, then hesitates for a second - debating something, Ragna's sure - before sucking it into his mouth again, but only for a few seconds. Then he's pulling off again, looking up Ragna's chest to his face and asking, "Face or mouth?"

Ragna doesn't follow, too lost in the pleasure of Jin's hand and mouth and even his goddamn breath hitting his oversensitive flesh-- "Huh?"

Jin smiles, all false innocence as he clarifies, "Do you want to come on my face or in my mouth?" 

The mental image... Ragna had never thought of facials as being particularly appealing before now, but somehow - maybe because of how shameless Jin is, even asking - now he comes just thinking of it, panicking almost the second after until he glanced down and realized that Jin had closed his eyes in time. 

In fact, he blinks them open only a few seconds later, smirking, "I guess that answers that question. Mm, you really came a lot, nii-san..." 

But Jin doesn't stop working him, either - he opens his mouth and sucks at him, making sure to take everything from him, only stopping when Ragna pulls his hair, overstimulated and sensitive. "Jin, Jin, stop--"

Jin obeys, letting Ragna guide him away, and even removes his hand from Ragna's skin. Instead he brushes his thumb over his cheek, catching some of Ragna's spend on it, then drags his tongue over it. "Mm, nii-san..." 

Watching him is embarrassing, but also stupidly arousing - Ragna can't do it for more than a few seconds before he abruptly tugs Jin's hair again, this time dragging him up the bed, ignoring Jin's pleased and surprised gasp at the tug. He comes willingly, moving up the bed to straddle over Ragna's hips, practically teasing him again... But Ragna doesn't care, just pulls him down for a heady kiss, tasting himself more than he'd like, but unable to help himself. Jin purrs against his lips, sucking on his tongue for a while until he eventually withdraws. 

Ragna grabs his hip, though, to prevent him from moving back too far - half to avoid being teased, half to keep Jin close - and finally releases his hair to stroke fingers along his face, wiping at the drops of come on his fingers. Jin immediately tilts his head to lick at those fingers, too, grabbing Ragna's hand with both of his own, sucking at his fingers far more than is necessary. 

"Shit, Jin..." 

"Mm?" 

Ragna rolls them over, tossing Jin to the bed and shoving his hand between Jin's legs to stroke him with the same urgent pace. Of course he's not surprised by how hard Jin is just from sucking him off, but it's sort of flattering, if slightly embarrassing. Jin really likes it, huh? Even just with this, Jin lets out a delighted moan, arching his back immediately and tossing his head shamelessly, licking his lips. "Nn, nii-san!"

"You're so damn noisy..." But it's honestly not a complaint - Ragna not-so-secretly enjoys listening to Jin's voice when he's like this. He presses a kiss to Jin's throat, then sucks a mark there, "You really like being touched this much?"

"If it's - ah! - nii-san, I love everything~" Jin's arms slide up around Ragna's shoulders and pull him down; Ragna rolls his eyes at the comment, but leans down to let Jin kiss him anyway. "Because... I love nii-san."

Ragna's expression softens despite himself, and he presses a sweeter kiss to Jin's forehead. "Yeah, I know. Love you too, even though you're a shameless pervert." He flicks his tongue over another spot of come on Jin's face, not particularly liking the taste but not wanting it to dry on Jin too much, either.

Jin smiles for a second, but it's hard for him to hold it while Ragna's hand is still moving on him - instead he just drags Ragna in for another kiss, whimpering against his lips. Seriously, he's adorable, even right now. Hot as hell, too, of course, but still cute, somehow. Ragna's happy to give him as many kisses as he damn well wants.

... Especially since it prevents him from talking.

But it doesn't take too long until Jin's nails are dragging up Ragna's shoulders in warning, shuddering hard and moaning loudly into the kiss; Ragna knows he's close, and doesn't stop despite feeling like Jin would deserve it if he did. Chalk it up to Jin being a worse tease than him.

Jin seems vaguely surprised by the lack of interruption - Ragna can hear it in his moan of "nii-san", lilted ever so slightly - but comes nevertheless, back arching hard and fingers digging in hard enough to probably bruise. Ragna doesn't mind, just bites at Jin's throat in retaliation and keeps stroking him through it until he shakes his head, whimpering.

Ragna releases him gently, softening his kisses and shifting to stop pinning Jin, flopping down next to him. He's not exactly surprised when Jin immediately tries to snuggle up, but puts a hand on his chest to stop him. "... Let's clean up, first."

Jin's face... Between the two of them, they've gotten most of the come off, but there's still a little bit - Jin reaches up with a curious sound to wipe at it, but Ragna catches his hand with a huff. "Just wash it."

Somewhat predictably, Jin pouts, "Why can't I lick it?"

"Seriously... Will you cooperate if I wash it off for you?"

"... Okay." He's still a little pouty, though, and looks at Ragna's lips - knowing that unspoken demand when he sees it, Ragna tilts his head and gives Jin a kiss. That seems to lighten his mood, and he smiles when Ragna pulls away, moving to sit up, then stand when Ragna does the same. "Nii-san..."

"Mhm?"

"... Nothing. After this, we're going back to sleep, right?"

Ragna looks skeptical about the sudden denial, but nods. "Yup." Then he smirks, "You gonna stay asleep this time? You still have work in the morning, you know."

Jin huffs quietly, but nods, following Ragna to the bathroom. "I know. I'll go to sleep obediently this time, promise."

Ragna can't help smooching him on the cheek, then following along over Jin's skin with a warm, damp cloth. "Good. Don't want you all exhausted at work."

Once Jin's face is clean, he leans lazily against Ragna's shoulder, "Mm... Nii-san, carry me."

Ragna scoffs, incredulous. "It's like ten feet."

"Then you don't have to carry me very far," Jin counters, and Ragna can feel him smiling against his shoulder. Ugh, whatever. It's not even worth it to keep arguing, so Ragna just tosses the facecloth in the laundry hamper, then picks Jin up casually. He's not as light as he looks, but Ragna's strong enough for this much, at least, and carries him back over to the bed.

He's not surprised when Jin's legs stay hitched up around his waist, and merely turns to sit down, pulling Jin into his lap before scooting back further onto the bed, dragging Jin with him. "Can't sleep like this, you know."

Jin gives a non-committal hum of agreement, but does loosen his grip to shove at Ragna's shoulders instead, pushing him down to the bed. Jin moves from on top of him, though, and lays next to him, curling up against Ragna's side. "Nii-san, I love you."

"Mm, I know. Love you too."

"Really?" He sounds more playful than genuinely curious, though, so Ragna just scoffs and kisses the top of his head.

"Obviously. Now sleep. You're probably gonna be busy again today, and while I don't mind taking care of you after work, you shouldn't be sleepy all day."

"... Nii-san is really sweet." Jin snuggles in closer, "Okay. Sweet dreams, nii-san."

"You too, Jin."

Ragna's not really sure what brought on all of Jin's affection tonight, but... It's not a bad thing.

He just hopes that next time Jin won't tease him so much.


	11. amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime and Punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: This is non-con. Well, Ragna consents, but it's not informed consent as he is not aware he and Jin are related. This is not a happy fluffy chapter and will not be treated as such. 
> 
> Also it's non-canon compliant, but most of this fic is, so.

How _dare_ Ragna forget about him? 

Jin was already angry enough about having fought Ragna and ending up so injured - recovery had been slow and painful, even with Trinity's magic, and despite it being months later, it would be a lie to say he is completely healed. Even so, he has no more time to rest; the world has decided to keep moving whether he's ready for it or not. 

This new world, the "Embryo"... Jin's fine with not being the one to hold the title of The Hero of Ikaruga, and he's definitely fine with everyone else forgetting Ragna's name, but the one thing he absolutely cannot tolerate is _Ragna_ forgetting _him._

To be fair, some part of him instinctively remembers Jin, it seems, because despite the obvious confusion on his face, Ragna also looks as though he's ready to fight. "... Do I know you? No, I definitely do."

Jin nods, calm, finding it strangely easy to silence Yukianesa's voice as well as the Power of Order inside of him. "You do, yes." It'a hard not to call him 'nii-san'... But Jin's thought of a use for Ragna's memory loss, and now he has to make the best of it. He affects a saddened expression. "You don't remember me...?"

Ragna seems to still instinctively want to soothe him - an instinct he must have been smoothering for years - because he twitches and takes half a step closer at the sight of Jin's face. "Wh... No, I don't." He seems conflicted, though, like part of him remembers that Jin is an enemy. 

Jin steps closer, though, setting Yukianesa on the ground in both a gesture of goodwill for Ragna and to silence Trinity as well. Right now she's 'sleeping', for as much as she can be in her state, but even so, Jin doesn't exactly need her 'waking up' in the middle of this. Ragna had tensed slightly as Jin started coming closer, but seeing Jin put his blade down, he'd relaxed back down. 

Foolish, trusting nii-san. His natural state is to give people the benefit of the doubt? What an idiot. 

Jin steps close enough to hug him, sliding his arms around Ragna's neck without hesitation.

Ragna goes shock-still against him. "Huh? Wha... Uh..." 

Jin snuggles in closer to his throat, but speaks loudly enough to be heard. "It's okay... Even if you don't remember me, that's alright. My feelings for you won't change."

Ragna squirms a little, but when Jin just rests against him for a few seconds, tentatively slides his arms around Jin's waist. "Uh... Are we...? Or, were we, I guess...?" 

"Lovers?" It's so difficult to resist ruining the charade, but Jin only nods gently against his throat, acting coy. "I'm sad that you have to ask, but... It's alright." He presses a lazy kiss to Ragna's throat, smirking to himself, "I'm sure I can help, ah... Jog your memory." 

Ragna's flustered noise is adorable. "Wha? Woah, uh, wait, um. You don't... Um." 

Jin's pissed at him, wants to stab him through the gut even now, but... Those cute reactions are helping soothe him down. Not that Ragna knows he's in much more danger than believes. "I know you must have a lot of questions. Come with me for a while, okay? I just want to tell you what I know."

The offer of information seems to make Ragna hesitate again, clearly wanting to know but still embarrassed about the other half of the implied offer. "Uh... Alright..." Then he makes a face, though, scowling gently, "But if you're gonna try and get me alone just to attack me, I'll kick your ass."

Jin smiles, shaking his head. "Trust me, I have no intention to fight you." At least not right now. If Ragna remembers who he is too quickly, that might have to change, but without his memories like this, while he's being so innocent and docile... No, Jin knows ways to hurt him much more than physical pain could ever achieve. 

So he takes Ragna's hand, pulling gently, and goes to pick Yukianesa back up. Predictably, Ragna shakes his hand free quickly, but when Jin's expression goes crestfallen, he looks like a kicked puppy and glances away. Jin gives him a bit of a sad smile. "It's alright, you don't have to force yourself. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." 

He shifts Yukianesa to his left hand per normal, overtly reassuring Ragna that he doesn't have to hold his hand, but also subtly denying him that chance at affection. Ragna seems torn, too, glancing at that hand now and then but not reaching for it anymore. 

Honestly, Jin would have let go when they reached the city anyway, but Ragna doesn't need to know that. They keep to the shadows, ducking into alleys, and Jin is somewhat thankful that Ragna's already been attacked a few times, because it makes him willing to stick to the back roads without complaint or hesitation. Jin makes him wait outside a certain hotel - Ragna balks slightly again when he notices what _kind_ of hotel it is, but then Jin's easing down the fire escape from inside the building. 

Ragna hesitates on the ground, clearly debating how badly he wants the information, so Jin just sighs softly and reassures him, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. This is a good place to talk without fear of being attacked or having anyone eavesdrop, you know."

It still takes another few moments, but then Ragna nods, slow, and starts his way up the ladder. Jin steps out of his way and back in through the window, pausing to make sure Ragna pulls the ladder back up before following, then nudging him into the room, locking the door behind them. 

Ragna looks so hilariously out of place that Jin almost wants to laugh, but he refrains, walking past Ragna to casually sit on the bed. Ragna doesn't move to join him, but Jin doesn't comment on it, knowing that if he pushes too much Ragna will just get stubborn. "So," ah, and he almost says 'nii-san' again, finding it difficult to clamp down on the instinct, "what do you want to know?"

"My name, mostly. And who you are." 

Jin shakes his head, slow. "I'm the next head of the Kisaragi family, but I can't tell you more than that." Mostly because that's the one name that won't trigger Ragna's memories, with any luck. 

It seems to do the trick, because Ragna shows no signs of recognition. "Huh? You don't remember who you are, either?"

"No, I do... Mostly. And I remember you," more than he's letting on, "but... I wouldn't say my memories are perfect, I guess."

"So you don't know my name?" Jin gives him a slightly apologetic look. Ragna sighs. "Some help you are..." At Jin's hurt expression, though, he quickly apologizes, "Uh, sorry, my bad, that's not fair. It's not your fault you don't remember either. What _do_ you remember?"

Jin tilts his head, feigning thought. "Well, I know I love you," he forces himself to keep talking despite Ragna's adorable blush, "and I... Remember a lot of this..." he gestures around the room, causing Ragna to avert his gaze, "but more than that, um, I remember that you're a criminal... The Grim Reaper. But I think... You were fighting for a just cause... Or else I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, of course." He tilts his head to draw Ragna's attention back over to him, then down to his uniform. "After all, I'm supposed to be one of the people hunting you." He raises his arms quickly in a gesture of surrender, "But I'm not going to, really, I promise. I'm more interested in getting our memories back." 

Ragna's cheeks are burning, now. Jin really wants to bite him and mark him all up. It's really only fair, considering how badly Ragna had hurt him. Besides, they're alone now, so there's no reason for him not to be bold. He'd warned Trinity when he'd gotten the room, after all - if she tries to interfere in any way, Jin isn't above releasing her from Yukianesa, effectively killing both her and Platinum, wherever the child is. 

Ragna nods, tentative, but won't quite meet Jin's gaze. "And, uh... You think... Doing something like this will help?" The fact that he can't even bring himself to say it... Really, how innocent can his nii-san be? 

"Well, since I remember it, I might remember more if we do, right? And you might, too. It's alright if you don't want to, though. I'm not going to try to force you, and if you don't remember me at all, I can understand why you might not find it so easy to do..." 

Ragna doesn't look completely trusting, which Jin isn't surprised by. "... You do seem... A little familiar to me. I'm not sure how, but... I know I _do_ know you. And... You haven't attacked me yet..." 

Ah, really, his adorable nii-san, giving people the benefit of the doubt like that. "Mm, that's right. I'm not going to attack you, I promise." He's even telling the truth, at least for now. "We can just sit and talk and try to figure things out, if you want." 

"... What do _you_ want to do?"

Jin smiles and shakes his head, gentle. "Don't worry about that. Really, though, please sit down. It's awkward just watching you stand there. I promise I won't do anything if you don't want me to." 

Ragna hesitates for a moment, but then walks over to join him on the bed, sitting down next to him. It's a large bed, so there's a bit of space between them, and Jin behaves, allowing Ragna to keep that distance. "So you know you know me, you said?"

Ragna nods again, leaning back on his arms, clearly at least somewhat willing to trust Jin's word. "Yeah... You feel familiar. And... Uh, I guess it's like... I dunno, it's weird. Were we fighting at any point, that you remember?"

Jin nods, allowing himself to give that much up. "Yes... I think before I realized your cause was a good one, we probably fought. You're a criminal, and I'm from the NOL, after all. I'm sure things weren't always peaceful."

Ragna gives a thoughtful hum. "That'd make sense, I guess. Dunno what my purpose was, though..." 

Jin shakes his head. "Me neither. But I know I don't want to arrest you, nor fight you," well, that second part isn't entirely true, "so I'm sure it was worthy." 

"Yeah... Thanks, by the way."

Jin looks over at him, allowing some surprise to show on his face. "For what?" 

"Not attacking me, and talking with me. Even if we don't remember much, I appreciate it. Everyone else has pretty much attacked me on sight, so..." 

Jin reaches out to squeeze his hand, gentle and quick, releasing him right away. "No need to thank me for that. I'm just acting how I feel I should be." 

Ragna doesn't react to his hand being squeezed like that except to briefly glance down at it, then back up to Jin's face. "Still, it's a nice change. I mean, I guess I'm used to fights, since my body seems to move on it's own, but..." 

Jin nods, understanding. "If you don't know why you're being forced to fight, though, it must be hard. Are you tired? I don't mind if you nap for a while, if you need to." 

"... How long did you get the room for?"

"Eight hours." Jin holds up a hand again to dismiss Ragna's concerns, "Don't worry, I'm really not expecting anything. I just wasn't sure how long we'd be talking, or if you'd want to sleep - you look pretty weary - so I figured better safe than sorry." 

"... Thanks." Ragna flops back to lay down, but doesn't shift to actually get all the way onto the bed. "But I don't think I wanna sleep, or at least not right now. Keep talking to me. For some reason, uh... I like hearing you talk."

Jin turns to look over his shoulder, surprised at Ragna's words, but Ragna's got his head tilted away. That doesn't prevent Jin from seeing the tint to his cheeks, though. He manages a small smile. "... Alright. Then... Is that all you remember about me? That we were probably fighting at some point?"

"There's... A bit more? Just another feeling. It feels like... You're, uh... Important to me, I guess?" He still seems embarrassed, but hearing those words from a nii-san who doesn't remember enough to lie to him...

Jin reaches back and grabs his hand again. "Sorry, I know you don't want to do anything, but can I at least do this much?" He's supposed to be mad at Ragna, and he is, but... Those words were just too sweet. 

Ragna looks at their hands again, but only nods slowly. "... Yeah, that's fine." He even gives Jin's a squeeze, hesitant. 

Jin smiles at him, pleased when Ragna meets his gaze despite still looking a little flustered. "Thank you." He turns his head away again, though - not because he wants to stop looking at Ragna, of course, but because he's trying to behave. "I'm glad you at least have that feeling, even if you don't remember why." 

"Yeah... Sorry."

Jin shakes his head. "It's alright. It's not like I remember everything, either, so don't worry about it." He's not sure what else to say, though - he doesn't want to give too much away, or imply anything that would make Ragna suspicious, after all, and it's hard when he doesn't know what might trigger Ragna's memories.

Ragna hums from behind him. "Yeah... Hey, uh..."

"Hm?"

He sits up, but doesn't let go of Jin's hand; Jin half-turns to face him, only to find Ragna's face surprisingly close. 

He has to clamp down, again, on calling Ragna "nii-san".

Ragna hesitates, though, freezing up again. "... Um..."

Jin strokes a thumb over Ragna's knuckles, gentle, coaxing him without urgency. "... We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." 

"I think... I wanna try something." He still seems skittish, but Jin waits, patient - he has to let Ragna make the first move, as much as he hates it. He can't come across as too impatient or Ragna will only withdraw. It takes long enough that Jin almost thinks Ragna's not going to do anything, after all, but then he's letting out a quiet noise of frustration and leaning in to press their lips together. 

It doesn't feel like much of anything at first - Ragna's too tense for it to feel good - but Jin makes sure he's going to stay before he tilts his head and guides them into a softer, more pleasurable kiss. Ragna shivers against him in response, willing to let Jin take the lead. 

Even so, Jin keeps it chaste, doesn't open his mouth except slightly to shift their positions, doesn't lick at Ragna's lips, nor bite him. He wants to, of course, but knows he can't if he wants more than this. 

The kiss breaks sooner than Jin would like, but Ragna stays close, breath warm against Jin's lips. "... Huh."

Jin tilts his head, acting innocent. "Remember anything new?" 

Ragna shakes his head, slow, looking a little disappointed. "Not really..." 

That's a good thing for Jin, of course - if Ragna remembered right now, well. That would be an issue. Sure, he could always attempt to continue and lie about his own memories, but it'd still be more convenient if Ragna didn't remember anything. Then again, this sort of thing really shouldn't trigger any memories for him, since they've never done anything like it. He just hopes Ragna doesn't remember that they're brothers, or their shared childhood. Those would be the biggest problems. 

"I see... That's unfortunate."

"How about you?"

Jin shrugs. "A little more, I guess? Only that... Never mind." Ragna raises a brow in silent question, but Jin only shakes his head. "It's nothing you want me to talk about, I don't think." 

It seems Ragna understands what sort of thing Jin is pretending to remember with that, because his cheeks flush and he glances away again. "... Gotcha." 

They remain, silent, for a few more seconds - just as Jin is about to pull his hand away, though, Ragna grips it tighter. "... Let's try again. If that's okay?"

Jin's heartbeat soars, but he nods, calm. "If you're willing to, I am." 

This time, Ragna's approach is much better - Jin has to give him credit for being a fast learner, and relaxes under Ragna's attentions. It feels nicer, this time, now that Ragna's not so clumsy about it.

And just when Jin is thinking it might not be able to get much better than this, Ragna's mouth opens, tongue brushing against Jin's lips, tentative and shy. Jin tilts his head and opens his mouth willingly, letting Ragna take the lead for now. If they go much further than this, it'll be hard for him to hold back... But for now he can still wait, just a little more. 

Ragna presses closer.

Jin can't help but slide his free hand up Ragna's shoulder, into his hair, petting through the strands. Ragna shivers against him, giving a quiet, pleased sigh into his mouth. Jin wants so much more--

\-- but he forces himself to break the kiss, pulling back out of Ragna's immediate range. "Ah, um..."

Ragna, to Jin's delight, looks kind of annoyed at the withdrawal, but just for a moment. Then he looks embarrassed, instead. "... Sorry, was that too much?"

Jin shakes his head. "No, I don't mind - if anything, it felt... Well." He forces himself to glance away, allowing that implication to register. "... I just thought I should be considerate."

"Y-yeah... Thanks..." 

Acting as innocent as he can manage, Jin tilts his head, feigning curiousity. "... Are you unhappy?"

"I... No, I'm not unhappy, just..." He looks confused for a moment, though, and Jin feels a flash of paranoia - did he remember something? "... How long have we known each other? You remind me of someone, I think..."

Jin shrugs. "I don't know. Who do I remind you of?"

Ragna seems thoughtful, but then shakes his head. "... I don't remember." Jin relaxes. "But... Yeah, I think you're someone really important to me." 

Ragna has already said that once, but Jin still finds it just as effective the second time around. "... I'm glad to hear you feel that way, at least. Even if you don't remember anything else." _Especially_ because he doesn't remember anything else. If all he knows is that Jin is precious to him... It definitely makes it harder to stay furious with him.

But having re-affirmed that Jin is someone important to him, Ragna now looks a little more determined. "Yeah... Can I try something else?"

Anything he wants, as far as Jin is concerned. "... If you want to."

He's pulled into another kiss, which he expected, but then Ragna's pulling him closer, dragging him over completely to straddle over his lap. Jin doesn't object to the position at all, but it's dangerous for Ragna - getting so much closer makes it much harder for Jin to behave himself. He was trying to take it slow, not wanting to rush, but... He presses closer, sliding his arms up around Ragna's shoulders to keep him close, head tilted enough to kiss him hard and deep.

Ragna's hands settle on his hips, the only thing stopping Jin from rocking closer. 

Jin digs his fingers into Ragna's shoulders, making him shiver and hold Jin tighter - the pace picks up with it, sudden, making Ragna moan again as Jin goes on the offensive, pressing even closer, kissing him somewhat desperately now. 

This time Ragna's the one to pull back, and Jin can't help his quiet gasp of displeasure. Ragna doesn't quite stop everything, though, one hand carefully sliding down Jin's hip to his thigh, squeezing at it. "... You're really okay with this?"

Jin almost wants to bite him, but settles for nodding. "I really, _really_ am." If anything, he's more frustrated that Ragna hasn't given him more already, but he wasn't expecting this to be quick in the first place. Patience is difficult to muster, but he knows if he rushes it he'll just scare Ragna off. 

Ragna's cheeks flush again. "Then..." But he doesn't say anything else. Jin waits a few seconds, but Ragna only blushes darker and squeezes his hip and inner thigh again. He won't meet Jin's gaze, but he's not pulling away, either.

Well, if he needs Jin to take the lead, Jin's alright with that.

So Jin kisses him again, pleased to feel Ragna respond to it eagerly. So it _is_ just that Ragna's too embarrassed to go for more. Jin can't help but think that Ragna's the most adorable like this, in the end.

He shoves at Ragna's shoulders, though - cute is nice and all, but Jin's finding it harder to go slow, now. Ragna resists for a moment, so Jin relents, but then Ragna allows himself to lay down. Jin follows him down, still kissing him hard, and tries not to rut up against him; he wants to, but he needs to give Ragna a few seconds to adjust to this much, at the very least. 

Feeling Ragna's grip on his hip tighten to almost uncomfortable, Jin breaks the kiss again - he doesn't move back much, but he does make sure to meet Ragna's glance. "... Are you alright?"

Ragna nods, too quick; he's obviously still not completely settled, so Jin moves to kiss over his face, instead. He wants to keep being aggressive, but if he wants much more than this... "We can stop whenever you like, I promise. Just say so."

"Yeah..."

Jin keeps his kisses soothing, peppering them over Ragna's skin, gentle and unhurried. It takes a few long moments - long for Jin, at least - before Ragna's grip softens again, and the hand on the inside of Jin's thigh slips a little higher, almost to the joint between his leg and hip.

It's not close _enough._

But Jin says nothing, just returns his mouth to Ragna's, less demanding than before until Ragna leans up into it, himself. Even then, Jin waits, intending on letting Ragna take back some control - just for now, of course. To put Ragna at ease.

On that note, Jin breaks the kiss again, then sits back so Ragna can't keep kissing him again. He slides one hand down Ragna's chest, over his shirt, then slides his hand under the bottom hem. He doesn't do more than brush his fingers over Ragna's hip, though, watching his face for a reaction - Ragna does twitch, but he doesn't shove Jin away or anything. "... Still alright?"

Ragna nods, seeming more comfortable this time. "Yeah. You okay, too?"

"Mm, I'm fine. Can I do something I know you'll like?"

Ragna hesitates. "... What is it?" 

Jin smiles, though, and gets up, just to sit at the foot of the bed, between Ragna's legs, resting his cheek on Ragna's thigh. The implication is enough - Ragna startles, blushing dark again, and looks torn about whether to allow it or not. Jin moves his hand from Ragna's stomach to his other thigh, rubbing circles into Ragna's thigh with his thumb. "You can say no. I won't feel bad or anything."

"No, I believe you, just... It feels weird."

"Which part?"

Ragna makes a sort of helpless gesture towards Jin, looking flustered again. "... Not doing anything for you in return."

Really, for all that Ragna is shy, he's being quite considerate. Jin nuzzles his thigh. "It's alright. You can do something in return after if you feel up to it, but you don't have to even if I do this."

Still looking a little hesitant, Ragna asks, "Are you sure...?"

"Of course. Relationships aren't built on debts. It isn't like you'd owe me or something." It's hard not to laugh, saying something like that. As if their 'relationship' is anywhere near healthy; as if Jin isn't currently taking advantage of Ragna's amnesic state, as if Jin wouldn't stab Ragna right now if Ragna suddenly remembered everything. As if Jin isn't already demanding more than Ragna would - or _should,_ morally - ever be willing to give.

Ragna nods. "Well, yeah, but... I dunno. I guess I just feel like I should be."

Jin shakes his head. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and I won't do anything you don't want me to, either. If you _want_ to, that's different, but please don't feel obligated."

"... Do you want to... Do that?"

"If you'll let me, yes."

"You're not just forcing yourself?"

"I'm really not." At least in this, Jin is sincere - it's not that he specifically wants to suck Ragna's dick, but he _does_ want more than this. The kissing is pleasant, but he's not a child anymore, long since grown past the point where innocent kisses would be enough to satisfy him. He wants Ranga's _everything._

"Then... If you're sure..." Ragna looks away, flustered again, but Jin smiles up at him nevertheless. Rather than reply, he undoes Ragna's pants, tugging them out of the way, forcing himself to go slow. He's feeling greedy now, knows Ragna's sense of fairness won't let him _not_ do something for Jin in return and is eager for it, but he has to take his time in case Ragna changes his mind at the last minute.

Or, rather, Jin has to at least give the impression that he'd stop now if Ragna asked.

As such, he forces himself to pause when he gets to Ragna's boxers, though he does palm Ragna's cock a little through the fabric even as he glances up, curious. Ragna's eyes dart away again, still embarrassed, but he nods. "... M'fine."

With that permission, Jin pulls the fabric out of the way. It's hard not to croon about how sensitive his adorable nii-san is, but Jin remains silent, stroking his hand over the heated flesh for a while, just to get him fully aroused. Ragna trembles below him, and Jin wonders how long it's been since Ragna even took care of himself like this. Normally he might even tease, but alas.

Still, once Jin is certain that Ragna's not going to tell him to stop, he opens his mouth and tongues over the head. His right hand continues stroking, but his left hand moves to brace over Ragna's hips, not wanting him to thrust up before Jin's ready for it. Ragna being so sensitive is cute, but Jin doesn't feel like choking on him right now. 

He does his best to take more faster than he probably should - it's not like he's used to this at all, but he has to act like it's at least not the first time, lest Ragna question him. Of course he could always say he just doesn't do this for Ragna very often, but it's easier to just not be questioned in the first place. Besides, while it's his first time giving head, it's not like he's never gotten it, so he knows what should feel good. He presses his tongue along the underside as he takes more in, swallowing carefully around Ragna to make himself adjust to the feeling, and moans, drawing another shudder from Ragna. 

Actually, with how sensitive Ragna seems to be, maybe Jin doesn't need to pretend to be that experienced after all. 

That works out well for Jin, at least. Still, he pushes himself to take a little more when he's at least somewhat certain he's alright to do so, fingers still stroking over what he can't fit in his mouth. To his delight, Ragna eventually gasps a curse and grabs his hair - even in his state, though, he seems mindful enough not to shove Jin's head down, which is appreciated. 

It's easy to moan something that would be "nii-san" if his mouth wasn't so full, knowing that Ragna won't understand it considering the circumstances. Jin relishes in the way Ragna trembles under it, fingers clenching in Jin's hair. He's behaving so well that Jin rewards him, speeding up the pace of his hand on Ragna's cock, driving him closer to orgasm, unhesitating. 

"W-wait, wait--" Ragna's fingers tighten even more, but he doesn't pull Jin's head back, "Close--"

Jin hums around him in acknowledgement, stroking over Ragna's stomach for a second, just to feel him shudder a little harder. Then that hand presses down on him again, though, even as Jin lifts his head back just to suck on the tip, not wanting to choke when Ragna comes but willing to let his precious nii-san come in his mouth nevertheless. He's been behaving so well, how could Jin resist rewarding him? 

Ragna seems like he might warn Jin again, or maybe complain, but his cheeks are flushed with pleasure, eyes focusing completely on Jin's mouth. Having that kind of attention on Jin just makes him want to do more, but he'll wait until Ragna comes. 

It doesn't take that much longer, with Jin sucking and stroking at him so feveretly. Ragna grips his hair almost painfully tight, but Jin doesn't mind, just moans around him and swallows everything Ragna gives him, even keeps licking over the slit for an extra few seconds to make sure Ragna's totally spent. The taste of it isn't great, but Jin was prepared for that much, and isn't about to complain.

Especially when Ragna's hands start smoothing through his hair, much gentler than before, then giving it a gentle tug. "H-hey, c'mere." 

Jin presses one last kiss to Ragna's dick, then gets up - ignoring the slight discomfort in his knees from sitting on the ground like that - and moves to lay down next to Ragna. He's delighted when Ragna immediately grumbles and tugs him in to kiss him, making a slight face at the taste of himself before doing it again, harder this time. 

Jin lets Ragna kiss him as much as he likes, then nuzzles into his cheek, acting affectionate. "Was that okay?"

Ragna huffs at him, quiet, but sounds fondly exasperated when he speaks, "Obviously... Woulda stopped you if it wasn't." 

Jin smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm glad." He doesn't ask about Ragna's memories - honestly, this is the most dangerous territory, right now. They used to sleep together sometimes - platonically, that is - when they were children, so to be laying this close to Ragna again right now... It's a risky game. 

The kisses are different, though, at least, a far cry from the placating and soothing gestures of their youth. 

Jin snuggles in closer, acting like he's willing to let Ragna really not do anything for him in return, even closing his eyes. "Mm..."

Ragna pulls back a little. "Hey... Don't tell me you're going to sleep?"

Jin cracks one eye open to look at him again. "Do you object? I can leave if you'd prefer to sleep alone..."

Ragna, predictably, frowns at him. "Didn't mean it like that." He hesitates again, but Jin remains quiet and unmoving until Ragna gropes between his legs, sudden. The pressure isn't that hard - Ragna's obviously still a little nervous about doing this sort of thing - but Jin gasps in surprised pleasure nevertheless. 

It isn't like he's done anything like this recently either, after all.

Ragna ducks his head to hide his face in Jin's throat; Jin tilts his head back to give him more room, and subtly inches his legs further apart to invite that hand back. It takes a few long moments, but then Ragna gropes at him again, a bit more daring this time. He presses a lazy kiss to Jin's throat above his bodysuit's collar, then huffs quietly. "Take... Take some of this off, dammit."

Jin pulls back, reluctant to leave that touch but curious about how far Ragna will let him take this. If he's only going to have one shot at this, he'd like to go all the way and fuck Ragna senseless, but he's not sure he'll be able to get away with that. 

Doesn't mean he won't try, though.

So he keeps an eye on Ragna's reaction, but sheds his coat and tunic, then hesitates with the suit, tilting his head. "You sure? You can still stop whenever--"

To his delight, Ragna flaps a hand at him. He still looks embarrassed, but he's also watching, rapt. "Yeah, yeah, just strip."

Jin undoes the clasps, still watching Ragna's face - if Ragna remembers anything, though, he doesn't show it. Once the top half is pushed down, Jin pauses again, only to have Ragna tug him closer by the hips and pull it further down, himself. "I said it's fine, didn't I?"

Jin smiles slightly. "You did. Sorry, I was just making sure you were really alright with it."

Ragna's lips press to his stomach, hands tugging the suit as far as he can manage from his position. Despite his bravado, he hesitates for a moment when faced with Jin's boxers, but then tugs them out of the way, too, looking up at Jin's face as he starts stroking faster. Jin lifts a hand to clutch at Ragna's shoulder, both to keep himself upright as well as just to be touching him. Ragna's free hand slides around his waist, tugging him closer and kissing up his chest, seeming to grow more and more bold the longer Jin just shivers and gasps quietly against him. That's good, that's what Jin wants - he needs Ragna relaxed before he can make any further moves.

He lets Ragna work him up for a while, then pushes gently at his shoulder. Ragna seems surprised to be nudged back, because he lifts his head to look up at Jin, seeming concerned - Jin smiles at him, reassuring, and leans down, just wanting to kiss him; Ragna tilts up into it, so Jin pushes harder, pressing him to lay down. This time Ragna doesn't hesitate, moving further back onto the bed and allowing Jin to climb up over him.

 _God,_ but Ragna looks good like this - Jin wants to get the rest of his damn clothes out of the way, but that can wait a little longer. Once again he has to bite back the instinct to call Ragna 'nii-san', and settles for kissing him again instead. Ragna's hand touches his thigh again, but Jin draws back a little. "Ah..."

Ragna looks at his face again. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just..." Then he shakes his head, smiling, "Never mind. It's nothing."

At that dismissal, Ragna huffs, but looks amused. "You wanna do something else?"

Jin nods, slow, then gives Ragna another kiss before speaking. "But this is already more than I was expecting, and it feels really good, so please..."

Ragna's stopped hand starts up again, but he's still looking up at Jin, and his movements are slower than before. "... What'd you wanna do?"

"Something to make you feel good again, too, but I think you'd probably object since you don't remember ever having done it..."

For a second Ragna doesn't quite seem to realize what Jin's getting at, but then there's a spark of recognition. Ragna's cheeks flush again. Jin raises his free hand, waving it in a 'never mind' gesture, "Don't think too much about it, it's alright."

Ragna's hand slows to a stop on him again. "... Wouldn't it hurt?" 

"A little," Jin says, feeling no need to lie about that, "but it'd also feel really good after that." 

"You sure?"

"Of course. We've done it before, several times."

Ragna doesn't look surprised, but he does look a bit embarrassed again. "And you always... No, sometimes I do it, right...?"

"What, top?" Ragna nods, cheeks flushed. Jin smiles again. His nii-san is so cute. "Naturally." If that's what Ragna needs to hear to calm down about it, well, what's one more lie on top of all the others he's already told? "I wouldn't expect you to always be the one bottoming. I mean, if you _wanted_ to, that's different, but I don't _expect_ it."

"... Did I enjoy it?"

Jin nods. "You would never have let me if you didn't, but..." He softens his smile, aiming for affectionate, "You were always shy like this about it."

Ragna huffs, quiet, but seems curious about it. Since his hand has stopped moving, Jin just waits to see what he's thinking, and eventually Ragna squirms a little, and says, quiet, "... Okay."

"Hm?"

Ragna looks flustered all over again, but then scowls up half-heartedly at Jin. "I said you can."

"Are you su--"

"I'm sure! Just... Do it."

Jin smiles and kisses him, then brings one hand up to stroke through Ragna's hair to soothe him down a bit. "You're so sweet. I'll make sure you feel good too, don't worry."

Ragna nods, a bit on the fast side, but Jin just kisses over his face and then firmer on the lips, coaxing him into relaxing again. Ragna resumes stroking him a little, having flagged slightly while they were speaking; Jin lets him do it even as he stretches over to the nightstand to grab lube and, reluctantly, a condom. He supposes he should behave at least that much.

For all that Jin has never actually done this, he's heard enough off-colour comments and jokes during his time in the NOL to know what to do. But he pauses before doing any of that to talk to Ragna again, "Can I take your clothes off?"

Ragna nods and sits up, helping Jin undress him the rest of the way, only for Ragna to look mildly alarmed at his own arm. He must not have taken off his gloves before now, or used its powers... More than that, Jin scowls at seeing how far the corruption from the Azure Grimoire has spread up Ragna's arm and chest. He'll have to deal with it soon... But not right this second. Ragna looks at him, confused, but Jin just kisses him, soft and reassuring. "It's alright. I don't remember what exactly it is, but I've seen it before."

Ragna still looks doubtful, but then Jin is pulling the rest of his clothes out of the way and tossing them off the bed, so he refocuses soon enough. Jin leans up to give him another few kisses, indulging himself in the taste of Ragna's mouth since he knows he's going to ruin everything and won't have another chance to do so after tonight. Besides, Ragna seems to enjoy it, too, and Jin is still trying to keep him relaxed. 

Then Jin's pulling back - he doesn't really want to, but he also doesn't want to linger too long in case Ragna starts remembering anything for some reason. "I'll go slowly, so tell me if anything gets too painful, okay?"

Ragna nods, cheeks flushed as he spreads his legs a little. Jin moves down the bed, pressing kisses along Ragna's chest and stomach, but no lower. This _will_ feel good sooner or later, so Jin doesn't want Ragna getting too worked up too quickly. He spreads the lube over three fingers of one hand, then massages around the hole for a second, just to give Ragna a second to mentally prepare. Jin watches his throat as he swallows, nervous, then presses that finger in slowly. Ragna tenses around him, and Jin is sure it'll feel amazing to actually be inside of him, but for now he just patiently pushes in further, eyes flicking up to Ragna's face. "You alright so far?"

Ragna looks a little bit confused, but nods. "Yeah... Doesn't hurt yet, just feels weird." Jin curls that finger slightly, feeling around for a second until Ragna twitches in surprised pleasure and gasps, quiet, before he can stop himself. "What was that...?"

"Prostate," Jin supplies, smiling at him, "which is why it'll feel good. Try to relax a little if you can, okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry..." 

"No, it's alright. I understand why you're nervous. You can tell me if you need to stop at any time, alright?"

"I know..."

Jin leans forward to kiss him again, staying close even when the kiss breaks so that Ragna can kiss him all he wants. Ragna's breath is coming out in such adorable little pants, sometimes with a hint of a whine or moan, especially when Jin massages that spot a little harder. Eventually Ragna curses, " _Shit_ \- just put another one in already!"

Jin chuckles at him and kisses him again, but draws his finger back out to push two in the next time - there's a slight bit of resistance immediately, but Jin kisses over Ragna's face and stays close, and Ragna's stubborn pride seems to be enough to prevent him from whining about it, so it must not hurt too badly just yet. Of course the second they're in far enough he returns to teasing Ragna's prostate with them, and this time there's enough pressure that Ragna jolts underneath him and curses under his breath again. Taking that as a good sign, Jin slowly spreads his fingers, keeping his eyes on Ragna's face for any signs of pain. Normally he doesn't mind if he hurts Ragna, but right now it wouldn't be ideal.

Thankfully, the brief flash of it seems to disappear as Jin works at his prostate more, keeping one finger rubbing over it as the other works him open. "Good?"

Ragna nods, but then tilts his head up for another kiss - probably to shut Jin up, but Jin's fine with that. He's still trying hard not to croon about how responsive his cute nii-san's body is, so less talking is good for him, too. In fact, he's happy to press closer, kiss deeper, wanting to feel Ragna shiver against him again and getting exactly what he wants. He keeps his fingers moving, then starts a bit of a pace of thrusting them in and out. Ragna shifts under him, but doesn't stop the kiss nor complain, so Jin assumes he's fine.

Once he feels Ragna's body relax more, he breaks the kiss with a little nip to Ragna's bottom lip. "One more, okay?"

He seems less embarrassed now, more focused on the pleasure he feels whenever Jin nudges his prostate. "Yeah..."

Jin smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're doing well." As expected, Ragna huffs at him and bites playfully at his mouth in return, so Jin dips in willingly to kiss him properly again. Ahh, his nii-san really is the best... 

When the kiss breaks, Ragna's scowling, but his cheeks are still pink. "Don't patronize me."

"I wasn't," Jin says, playful, "I was just praising you." And he knows there's nothing to make Ragna stubborn like feeling looked-down-on. Sure enough, even as he pushes a third in, Ragna just grits his teeth under the feeling and lets him do it. Jin kisses over his forehead and cheek again, then back to his mouth, and as a reward, drops his other hand to palm Ragna's cock. The motion draws a shudder from him and a gasp, letting Jin push his fingers all the way in. He rubs immediately over Ragna's prostate to help him even more, and it doesn't take that long before he's relaxing enough for Jin to scissor his fingers out again, all three of them stretching and thrusting in and out of him.

Ragna eventually shoves at Jin's hand on his cock, though. "Cut that out..."

"Oh, are you close again?"

"... Hurry up."

Jin kisses him again briefly, but pulls his fingers out, pleased to have Ragna's expression fall in mild disappointment. He sits back to stroke at himself for a few seconds, only to shiver when Ragna's hand joins his on him. Rather than continuing, he lets Ragna work him up as he opens the condom, then hands it to Ragna with a playful smirk. Since he's so eager to touch...

Ragna looks a bit stubborn for a second, but then takes it with a quiet growl and slides it onto him, then lays back down. He's still silent, though, so Jin leans forward to lick through his mouth, coaxing him back into relaxing. Then he pulls back just enough to speak, serious against Ragna's lips, "I'm not trying to patronize you when I say this: please remember to breathe, okay?" 

Ragna nods and slides his arms up around Jin's neck. "Okay..." 

Jin doesn't kiss him, this time - he needs to be able to see the way Ragna's expression shifts once Jin pushes even just the head of his cock in, to see if Ragna's going to demand he stops. Thankfully it seems Jin's lengthy prep served it's purpose, because while Ragna _does_ look pained, it doesn't seem like it's awful enough that he's going to need to stop. Jin pushes in, slow and steady, and then just stops once he's all the way in. 

Watching Ragna's expression hover between pain and pleasure... This view of his body and the way he's trembling... The feeling of Ragna around him... It's going to make Jin come undone faster than he wanted, but it can't be helped. His nii-san is just too beautiful, though he could do without the Azure Grimoire spreading any further across Ragna's chest. 

He waits, trying to be patient, while Ragna adjusts to the feeling. Watching his face, it's clear he's uncomfortable, so Jin murmurs to him again, "Breathe..." Then he leans in to steal another kiss, but this one is languid, just a distraction from the pain of having Jin inside of him. But there's an even better distraction that Jin can offer - more than that, he might actually need to, because he's a lot more worked up than he thought he'd be. Ragna looks amazing like this, though. 

If only this wasn't a once in a lifetime opportunuity. 

Jin reaches down between them again to stroke at Ragna's cock some more, finding it not completely hard, but not surprised by that. Between the seemingly-mild-yet-constant pain of having Jin inside of him and the fact that he's already come once... But Jin can remedy that, and stokes him up to fullness again, gaze fixed on Ragna's face, watching him shiver and bite his lip at the unexpected pleasure. 

"I wish you'd let me hear you... I always love it when you do." 

"S-shut up, _fuck."_

"Do you need me to--"

 _"No,"_ Ragna hisses, ever prideful, before Jin can even finish the question, "'M fine, just... Move already." 

"Alright..." The pull out seems to hurt again, because Ragna shudders, so Jin strokes him faster, gripping just a little bit tighter. When he pushes back in, he shifts the angle of his hips to drag against Ragna's prostate, making him jolt and clench around Jin in return. Jin has to choke back his moan, unable to use either Ragna's name or 'nii-san' to address him, lest he remember everything and stop this right now. 

It still takes a few slow thrusts for Ragna to relax back down, but when he does, Jin starts moving faster, fucking him harder - Ragna bites his lips and clutches at Jin's shoulders, desperate and surely aching with need by now. As much as Jin wants to cherish this feeling, the more he delays the more likely he is to slip up, and so he has to keep moving, even when Ragna clenches purposefully against him and Jin bites his throat in return. Ragna's answering gasp of startled pleasure is enough to make Jin stroke faster at his cock, rewarding him for the sound of it as he sucks at the mark he left. It'll heal too soon for his liking, but even so, it's the most revenge he can allow himself to have right now. 

He'll kill Ragna later, but for now he's enjoying this too much.

Ragna's clutching eventually turns more to desperate scratching - thankfully _not_ with his claws - as his hips roll harder against Jin's, trying to get him deeper and faster. Jin moans openly against his neck, pressing kisses and bites there intermittently and trying to relish in the feeling of Ragna's body for as long as he possibly can. Eventually, though, Jin can't help it - doesn't want to, even - and finally, _finally_ cries, "Nii-san!" as he hits orgasm. 

Ragna's eyes squeeze shut as he spills over his own chest, gasping out a _"Jin"_ in return. It might be the single sweetest sound Jin's ever heard, though he knows Ragna will come back to his senses and be furious in a moment. Jin fucks him through their orgasms, more for his own satisfaction than anything, before finally pulling out a few seconds later.

He doesn't move further than that, though, and isn't surprised when Ragna abruptly rolls, flipping their positions and hovering over Jin. He looks a perfect mix of horrified and livid. 

Jin smiles, delighted. "Ah, you remember now." 

That seems to do it. Ragna's fingers wrap around and squeeze on his throat, but the grip isn't tight even though he's pissed. He's always been soft. Jin lets out a little shuddering gasp, pleased with the violence, and tips his head backward in a show of submission, baring more of his neck.

Ragna lets go. Jin's mournful noise of loss makes him shudder. "Jin, you..." 

Jin only smirks, though. "Told you it'd help get your memories back."

Ragna looks torn between beating him up and getting sick. "What the fuck, Jin?!"

"What's the problem, nii-san? I said I'd help you get your memories back. Now you have them. That's what you wanted, right?" 

"You--" But Ragna realizes he's being baited and calms back down, ruining Jin's fun. Instead, he just looks disgusted. "Seriously, this is fucked up even for you." 

Jin's expression cools, suddenly distant. "I'd say we're even, now." 

That makes Ragna's eyes dart away, guilty, now that he remembers having nearly killed Jin. "... I told you to run."

Jin rolls his eyes. "You knew I wouldn't." 

Ragna shifts back to angry again, never good at dealing with his guilt properly, at least not when it came to Jin, "And so _this_ is your idea of payback?"

"Not really. This is just something I've wanted for a while now. I just knew you'd get all moral about it." 

"Yeah, because we're brothers! Seriously, Jin, this--"

Jin waves a hand at him. "Yes, yes, spare me the lecture. I'm going to kill you soon anyway, nii-san. I don't really see why you're so worked up about this. Besides," and he's smirking again, sliding his hands up Ragna's thighs, delighting in the way he freezes up, "it felt good, right?" But then he hums and lets go of Ragna completely, stretching his arms above his head, confident in the knowledge that Ragna won't attack him again. "I'm not trying to pretend your consent was valid considering the circumstances, don't get me wrong; I know you wouldn't have consented if you remembered. There's no point in lecturing me, I know what I did." 

Ragna growls. "I should kill you."

Jin only scoffs, though, feeling blasé towards the threat. "What, your first attempt wasn't serious enough? Go ahead, then." 

The permission makes Ragna startle out of his anger, "Wh-?" He quickly sinks back into it, though, snarling again, "Shut up." He goes to stand, which Jin watches in amusement, catching sight of Ragna's wince right away. He's lucky Jin agreed to use a condom, honestly - watching Ragna freak out about the mess of it and needing to clean himself out would have been fun, too. Alas.

"You'll probably be sore for a while. I suggest a bath." 

"Fuck off." 

"Again? But nii-san--" Ragna's claws stop just barely in front of his throat - despite his goading, Jin instinctively freezes up, expression going to completely serious, no longer teasing at all. If Ragna wants to call the Beast on him, Jin will slay him. Even if he's in no real condition to do so, he'll find a way--

But those claws retract immediately, and Ragna turns away from him. "Shut up, Jin." He sounds tired - more defeated than Jin has heard in a long time. "Just leave already." 

"Unfortunately for nii-san, I want a shower too." 

Ragna turns to growl at him again, frustrated, but only ends up exhaling loudly in annoyance. "You go first, then." So that he can leave while Ragna's bathing, presumably, since Ragna obviously doesn't trust Jin to behave if Ragna goes first. 

Jin nods, deciding to make that part at least a little less awful on Ragna. "Alright." He takes off the condom, finally, tying it and tossing it in the trash by the bed, then stands and stretches. Ragna, obviously, isn't looking at him. Still, Jin pauses. "One last thing, though, nii-san?"

Ragna's sigh is one of resignation. "What." He clearly doesn't even want to hear it, but he must know he can't stop Jin from saying it. 

Jin smiles, cold, despite Ragna's face being turned away. "I know I said you wouldn't have consented if you remembered me... But you shouldn't act like you're completely innocent in this, nii-san, because I also know you _did_ remember me. Were you really letting yourself believe that I just had an uncanny resemblance to that sweet little brother of yours? No, I know you weren't. You hesitated. You doubted yourself. You _knew,_ even if you refused to acknowledge it. You could have stopped me at any point, but you went ahead with it anyway... So don't try to pin all of this on me." 

Ragna freezes again, completely still on the bed. Jin breezes past him into the bathroom. 

He isn't surprised to hear Ragna leave while he's running the water for a bath. 

They'll have to find each other again soon, Jin knows - he wants to kill Ragna, but more than that, Ragna needs his help, now. Jin knows it'll grate on Ragna to force himself to be anywhere near Jin after this, but that's fine; he doesn't have much of a choice anymore. Jin doesn't mind letting Ragna go for right now, though. Let him think about this, and come to terms with the fact that even if he hadn't really consented, he hadn't listened to his gut and stopped it, either. He's _not_ at fault, Jin one hundred percent manipulated him into it, but he'll blame himself for part of it anyway, and Jin will relish in that guilt.

He stretches, languid, in the bath, and relaxes there until the water grows cold.


	12. gender/sex swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes one just needs to be spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I still don't know a better term for this kink/trope ;~;
> 
> No warnings apply though!

"Nee-san, I'm home..."

Ragna lifts her head from the couch cushion, glancing over at her little sister. "Welcome home, Jin. You look exhausted."

It's true - Jin, with her usually excellent posture, is currently slouched a little, expression one of fatigue. "Mm... I am." She pulls off her boots without rush, and tosses her jacket over the back of the chair. Ragna immediately sits up straighter. Jin is _never_ that lazy.

"... You alright?"

Jin nods, but walks over to the couch and flops next to Ragna immediately, dropping her head into Ragna's lap. "I'm alright, just had a very long day. It's good to be home."

Ragna strokes fingers through Jin's hair, nudging her ponytail loose to push further down the strands. "Alright. Do you want a bath before dinner?"

Jin turns her head to smile, amused, at Ragna. "Aren't you supposed to offer a bath, dinner, or yourself?"

"I was sincerely asking. Geez..." Ragna tugs, gentle, on Jin's hair, a mild 'punishment'. It isn't like she _really_ minds, though, and shrugs. "... Though, I guess that's another option, yeah. If you're even up for anything like that right now."

Jin closes her eyes. "Mm... I will be in a few minutes."

Ragna snickers. "There's no need to force yourself, y'know." It isn't like they have sex every day, and if Jin's this exhausted, today can just be another one of those days where they don't. It isn't like it's some sort of problem.

"Mm, I know, but it'll help me relax. Unless you object?"

"Not at all. Just saying you don't need to rush it, not like I'm going anywhere."

"You're the best, nee-san."

Ragna absently starts massaging at Jin's back, wanting her to relax further. "Yeah, yeah. Seriously, though, do you want a bath or anything first?"

Jin moans in appreciation of the rubbing, but shakes her head gently. "Mm... No, let's have a bath after." Abruptly, she sits up a little, "Is dinner cooking?"

"Yeah, but it won't be ready for like another hour."

"Good." Jin shifts further to straddle herself over Ragna's hips, leaning in to steal a heated kiss right away. Ragna slides a hand to her hip to help keep her close, tilting her head into it right away. Her hand slides across Jin's stomach over her clothes, then down along the skin of her thighs. Then it's back up over her chest to slide into her hair, gripping at the strands for a moment.

Eventually, though, Ragna pushes Jin back with a light huff. "Your knees will hurt."

"The couch is soft, nee-san."

Ragna rolls her eyes. "Just turn around and trust me a little." Jin looks displeased with not being able to kiss Ragna anymore, but turns, obedient - Ragna spreads her legs to let Jin sit between them, and she settles in, seeming comfortable. "Good girl. Now put your legs over mine."

Jin purrs at that, spreading her legs and hitching them over the outside of Ragna's. "Oh, you're going to spoil me?"

Ragna scoffs, lips pressing hot against the back of Jin's nfieck. "When _don't_ I?" Jin's only response is a quiet chuckle, and then Ragna's sliding one hand up her thigh beneath the hem of her tunic, rubbing over the skin of her thigh above her thigh-highs for a few moments before moving higher, pulling her panties aside to stoke, lazy, around her clit, without applying direct pressure for now. Her free hand smooths up Jin's other thigh, but continues up her stomach to slide between the folds of her tunic to squeeze her breast gently over her bra. "Do you wanna talk about today?"

Jin shakes her head, gentle. "I'd rather just forget about it. It's amazing that for all the capable officers we do have, I somehow end up with the inept ones..." She slides forward on the couch a bit, curling her back and moving to rest her head back on Ragna's shoulder. The new position lets Ragna have a better angle for pushing her fingers into Jin, but she's not going to do that just yet. Gotta work up to these things.

Instead, Ragna kisses at her throat. "Alright, then I'll help you forget." She uses two fingers to spread Jin's lips, exposing her clit more and nudging directly at it. Jin shivers under it, twitching, and raises a hand to pull her tunic further open and popping the front-clasps on her bra to let Ragna's hand slide under it. 

"Nee-san..."

Ragna massages her breast a little harder and swirls her finger around Jin's clit, kissing at her neck some more. "You good?"

Jin nods, shuddering in pleasure, thighs twitching against Ragna's. "Mm..."

They stay like that for a while, Jin gasping and squirming, before Ragna slides her finger down Jin's pussy, but not to push into her - just to tease, pressing and rubbing against her, making sure she's nice and wet. "Good. Just relax, alright?"

"Nn... You're the best."

"Yup," Ragna snickers, then taps gently at the inside of Jin's thigh, "Spread your legs a little more." Jin obeys; Ragna spreads hers as well to make it easier on Jin to keep them that way, then presses her middle finger into Jin slowly. She rubs up along the front wall of Jin's pussy, easing in further to try and rub her g-spot, thumb moving over to rub her clit more aggressively now. Jin clenches around her finger with a pleased gasp. "Good girl... You're really tight today, huh?"

Jin only whines in response, so Ragna pinches and rolls a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, then moves to Jin's other breast to give it the same treatment, massaging and groping and teasing at her. Her mouth trails down Jin's throat over to her shoulder, kissing along her skin, then back again up under her jaw, where Ragna presses a gentle bite. "Ah... Nn, nee-san..." Ragna keeps her pace steady, rubbing and kissing at Jin's body until she shudders out her orgasm. Even then, Ragna keeps her fingers moving, making sure not to let up - Jin gasps again, arching her hips and fucking herself on Ragna's fingers. "N-nee-san, more." 

Ragna pulls her finger out of Jin, rubbing over her labia for a second just to keep teasing. "Then turn to face me for a sec." Jin scrambles to do so, but Ragna slides her hands below Jin's thighs, instead. "Hold on."

Jin's arms slide up around Ragna's neck, but she steals a few kisses before letting Ragna stand up, Jin's thighs hitching over her hips. "Nee-san." 

Ragna snickers at her. "I know, I know. Relax, you spoiled princess, I'm just taking you to bed."

Jin bites at Ragna's mouth in response, which forces Ragna to stay still since she can't see where she's going around Jin's head. Jin seems to realize the kiss is only delaying things, because she pulls away with a whine, burying her face into Ragna's throat and sucking at that skin. Ragna carries her to the bedroom and climbs on her knees onto the bed before laying Jin down, gentle, immediately moving her hands to actually take Jin's damn uniform off. They'll have to wash it later already - at least the skirt and her panties - but it's still easier without all this fabric in the way.

Jin cooperates, sitting up and lifting her hips as necessary to get naked, then reaching for Ragna with a pout when she's finished. "Nee-san too." 

"Yeah yeah." Ragna does strip out of her clothes, though, tossing them on the floor without concern. Jin's arms slide around her neck when Ragna's close enough to reach, tugging her down into another desperate kiss, sucking and nipping at her lip. Ragna returns the gesture, hands sliding up Jin's hips, over her sides, then back down between her thighs - Jin spreads her legs without further prompting, digging her nails into Ragna's shoulders when two fingers push into her at once. "So greedy... Wonder how many I could fit in."

Jin whimpers and gropes, sudden, at Ragna's chest. "I want to make nee-san feel good too..."

"Wait a little bit. I'm spoiling you, aren't I?"

Jin puffs her cheeks slightly, but Ragna curls her fingers and wipes that expression away in a flash. "Nee-san."

Ragna moves down the bed, nosing Jin's thighs further apart and bringing her hands up to grope at Jin's thighs, keeping her legs spread as Ragna leans in the rest of the way. She sucks immediately at Jin's clit, rubbing her tongue over the sensitive skin and delighting in the way Jin chokes on a startled moan. One hand slips from Jin's thigh back over to press two fingers into her again, slick easing the way as Ragna starts to thrust her fingers in and out. Ragna's other hand has to grip Jin's thigh tighter to keep her from shutting her legs in her sensitive trembling, but that's alright - every now and then, she even turns her head to nip at that skin, leaving little bite marks that'll _just_ be hidden by Jin's clothes.

Ragna just watches Jin as she works. It's always amazing seeing Jin tossing her head as she screws her eyes shut - or even better, looks down, eyes hazed with pleasure even as she tries to watch Ragna... Hearing her breathy moaning and panting as well as the wet noise of Ragna's fingers thrusting in and out of her... Feeling her lithe body tremble and shake beneath Ragna's hands and tongue...

Jin's hands grip Ragna's hair, clenching and pulling at the strands as she moans and writhes in pleasure, rolling her hips, forcing Ragna to move her hand in order to get a deeper angle. It's hard with her own head in the way, but watching Jin lose it from down here between her thighs is too good. When Jin's thighs tremble and start flexing a little more, and when her moans get louder, Ragna keeps that pace; it doesn't take long before Jin is clenching up around her fingers again, fluids coating Ragna's fingers some more as she comes with another cry of, "Nee-san!"

Ragna lingers a few more seconds, but Jin's hands in her hair become more demanding, and Ragna has to go with the tug or have it actually start to hurt. Jin at least allows her to climb back up the bed on her own pace, but then kisses her, hot and demanding, before rolling them over. Now that Jin's gotten off a few times, Ragna supposes she can let Jin return the favour.

Jin slides down the bed in return, dragging her hands over Ragna's stomach, hips and thighs, then up to her breasts to play with her nipples for a few seconds before squeezing both breasts harder. Her hands slide up to Ragna's neck, too, smoothing over her shoulders, then back down her body, making the hair on her neck stand on end. Just watching and fucking Jin was enough to have her already wet too, but she's not going to complain about the extra attention.

Jin shifts her hair over one side of her shoulder, then ducks between Ragna's thighs in return - rather than use her tongue on Ragna's clit, though, she brings a hand over to pinch and tug at it. Ragna jolts and gasps, incredibly sensitive to such direct touch. "Nn-- _shit,_ Jin--"

Jin's tongue presses into her without any further warning, thumb and index finger still toying with the sensitive skin. For as good as Jin had looked on her back, panting and flushed, she looks good here, too, with her blonde head bobbing between Ragna's thighs, licking from her pussy up to her clit, fingers and tongue teasing her all at once. Ragna doesn't bother trying to stop herself from rolling her hips into it, practically fucking Jin's face, but Jin makes no effort to stop her, either, moaning against her. "Mm, nee-san..."

Ragna trembles, tossing her head a little bit and clutching at the sheets as Jin blows playfully on her clit. "T-though I was... S'posed to be spoiling you..."

"You did. I like watching you anyway." Jin's tongue drags between her folds again before pressing back into her again, and Ragna doesn't bother answering with more than a moan. Eventually Jin shifts her position a little and Ragna feels one finger press into her along with Jin's tongue, her thumb rubbing Ragna's clit none-too-gently.

It doesn't take long for all that stimulation to prove to be too much, and Ragna gasps and thrashes, fucking herself on Jin's tongue and fingers until she comes with a loud moan. Jin stays, just like Ragna had done to her, in order to keep it going for a few seconds longer, but then Ragna shoves at her head gently to get her to stop, that clitoral stimulation bordering on painful now. 

Jin kisses her way up Ragna's body, then flops next to her and throws a leg over Ragna's hip, snuggling close. "Mm, nee-san..."

"Satisfied?"

"For now, yes. But I can never get enough of you, so after dinner and bath, don't get surprised when I drag you back in here for another round, okay?"

Ragna scoffs, but slides a hand below Jin's body to curl around her back and pull her closer. "Uh-huh. I'd be _more_ surprised if you held off that long." Now that she knows Jin is in this kind of mood, she wasn't exactly expecting Jin to only want this much.

"I will, but only because you cooked for me and a bath with you sounds nice."

"I really do spoil you, huh."

Jin presses a kiss to her cheek, quiet but amused. "You already acknowledged that, nee-san."

Ragna smacks Jin playfully on the ass just to hear her chuckle. "Yeah, well, it's still true. Now lemme cuddle you until I have to get up to finish dinner." She rolls up onto her side, and Jin promptly buries her face in Ragna's chest. Ragna doesn't mind, just strokes her fingers through Jin's blonde hair, showing her some gentle affection. 

"Don't worry, nee-san," Jin says, seemingly out of nowhere, "I'll spoil you rotten later, too, since you're always so good to me."

There was a lot Ragna could say to that, but rather than get sappy, she just smiles and kisses the top of Jin's head. "Heh, alright. Lookin' forward to it." To be honest she was happy with just cuddling, but it wasn't like she'd generally turn down orgasms, nor Jin's affections. "Love you, Jin."

Jin nuzzles closer into her breasts. "Love you too, nee-san." 

It doesn't take long for Jin to fall asleep, Ragna stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings to her.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for _Ragna_ to fall asleep, either.

They end up ordering pizza. Ragna can't help but laugh. This is basically all she ever wanted.

Jin spoils her every day, just by being here; when Ragna says as much, Jin looks surprised, then completely delighted-yet-flustered in turn.

Round two starts in the living room.


	13. drunken/intoxicated states

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin might not be in possession of his usual wits, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, there's drunk sex if that bothers you, but no other warnings apply!

The fact that Jin had been walking surprisingly close to Kagura should have been Ragna's first clue.

Kagura's notably intoxicated state should have been the second.

As it is, though, Ragna merely tenses subtly, prepared for a fight - Jin's presence always puts him on edge when they're in public like this - too focused on Jin's sudden approach to really pay Kagura much mind. Jin's head was hung low, and some part of Ragna was actually vaguely concerned, even though his previous experiences told him to be distrustful. He wouldn't put it past Jin just to act weakened like this just to approach in order to stab him...

But he's not even holding Yukianesa. Ragna's surprised to realize it, even though he knows it doesn't mean anything because Jin can summon 'her' at will; Jin's almost always carrying 'her' around even so. It makes the worried part of him gain traction, and he turns slowly to face Jin properly. "... Jin?"

Jin doesn't say anything, but he's awfully close now - just as Ragna goes to take a step back, suddenly more suspicious again, Jin fucking _throws himself_ at Ragna, making him jump half out of his skin. It's instinct that makes one hand land on Jin's hip, but before he has the chance to turn that into a way to push Jin off, Jin's mouth presses hotly to his.

It's far from the first time they've kissed, but it's usually not exactly in front of people. Ragna freezes for a second, shocked, and only manages to regain his senses when Jin's tongue presses against his mouth. Then he's shoving Jin back with enough force to actually dislodge him - Jin gives a surprised, unhappy whine - but Ragna only hisses. "Shit, you taste awful-- wait, no, before that, don't kiss me!"

The taste of Jin's tongue against Ragna's lips, though, and even the smell of him... He's drunk as hell.

Ragna shoots Kagura a murderous glare, but Kagura's too busy laughing his head off to care or even notice. Goddamn drunken idiots... Ragna's never known Jin to be someone who would get drunk, so Ragna can't help but wonder if Kagura spiked something of his or some shit... 

But no matter how it came to be, the point is that Jin is currently clinging to Ragna's hip, face half-buried in his chest, blitzed out of his mind and whining. "Nii-san... Nii-san, lemme... Why no kissin'...? You don' love me anymore?"

Not that the kiss hadn't told Ragna as much, but the fact that Jin is apparently a clingy drunk just makes everything _so much worse._ He's seriously gonna kick Kagura's ass for this... Just, he has to deal with Jin first, because he sounds close to tears. Which is easier said than done. And it's not like Ragna _really_ cares if Jin starts crying, of course... He just doesn't want to deal with Jin saying more than he should, right now. Of course. It's not as if Jin's tears would still be a weakness of Ragna's.

"We've been fighting for years, Jin, don't act surprised that we're not close. And you can't kiss me because I'm your brother."

Jin tilts his head up, chin digging into Ragna's chest without any consideration to Ragna's comfort, and puffs his cheeks up childishly. "Thas dumb. Should be able to kiss you 'cuz you're my nii-san. You like it anyway."

That much could probably be excused as just drunken chatter, but Ragna really doesn't want Jin saying more than that - he's pretty sure Kagura's way too drunk to stand any semblance of a chance at remembering this in the morning, but even so. "Okay, that's enough out of you. C'mon, let's get you to bed." The second the word is out of his mouth, he regrets it; Jin immediately perks up, eyes widening in drunken delight - it'd almost be cute if it wasn't so fucking annoying.

"Bed? With nii-san?"

"To sleep, idiot! Shit, you're hammered." He slides an arm under Jin's, and despite the fact that he should have seen it coming, he's still surprised when Jin immediately stands straighter and clings to him.

Jin fucking _grins_ , stupidly cute even through the flush in his cheeks and unfocused eyes. "Nii-san, I love you."

Ragna sighs and tries to ignore the strange tightness in his chest. "... No, you don't. That's the alcohol talking."

Jin pouts, then, but Ragna just lifts a hand and pats him gently on the head. It surprises Jin enough that he seems to lose his train of thought, because he only asks, "Nii-san?" before he nuzzles his face into Ragna's throat.

It's pretty much impossible to walk like this, of course, unless Jin cooperates... Ragna shoots Kagura another venomous look, and this time Kagura grins at him. "Yer welcome!"

Ragna bristles. "For what, exactly?!"

"He's cute, right? Real cute~ Haha, Jinjin is aaaaaaalways cute, but when he's drunk its like... Woah. Heh. Take good care of 'im!" Kagura's definitely more coherent than Jin - a sign of experience, Ragna knows - but still nowhere near sober, so Ragna just rolls his eyes and gives up on any hope for a proper conversation. Kagura's not quite done, though, and gets surprisingly sulky, "But why's he never cling to me? I treat him like a lil brother too! He's so cold."

To Ragna's surprise, Jin moves his face away from Ragna's throat and puffs his cheeks up again, glaring weakly back at Kagura. "Yer not my nii-san. Tsubaki calls you Kagura-nii-san, but I only have one nii-san!" His arms tighten around Ragna's neck, to the point of actual mild pain, but he doesn't seem to care about Ragna pushing at him again. "'N' you always hit on girls! My nii-san is pure! ... Ish."

Ragna raises his hand in front of Jin's face, ignoring his surprised squeak at the sudden darkness. "... Okay, this conversation was already too long when it started, so let's stop it now." Following drunk logic is annoying, and Ragna _really_ doesn't want Jin saying any more than that. He's already suggesting a little too much. The only mercy here is the fact that Kagura's not likely to remember this. "Jin, come with me, okay?"

"Anything for nii-san~!" Jin chimes, happily, but doesn't actually pull away, nor move to make it easier for them to walk.

"... So you gonna walk with me or what?"

Jin lifts his head and gives Ragna a perplexed look. "Hm...? No, I don't... Think tha's a good idea. The ground's all spinny." He buries his face back into Ragna's throat lazily, whining. "Nii-san, carry me." 

"Like hell I'm gonna carry you." 

"Then no bed...?" Jin whines in disappointment, then bites Ragna's throat without warning - Ragna's hand tightens on Jin's hip as he tries not to react beyond that. Kagura probably couldn't see it, so he doesn't want to call attention to it. "Nii-san..."

"Ugh, fine, I'll carry you, just shut up already." He considers tossing Jin over his shoulder, but that might make him get sick, so it's probably better to avoid that... Which of course means it's either bridal style or letting Jin hitch his legs around his waist, and no way is that second one gonna happen right now.

So Ragna crouches slightly, one arm sliding behind Jin's back, the other scooping behind his knees, then straightening up. Jin preens, delighted, and nuzzles at the underside of Ragna's jaw. "Ah, nii-san... 'M I your wife now?"

"Hah? Obviously not. We're brothers, and also you're not a chick."

Jin hums in exaggerated thoughtfulness. "But... I'm pretty?"

"You're pretty drunk, yeah." He knows that's not what Jin meant, of course, but he doesn't want Jin getting even clingier and more suggestive if Ragna compliments him. At least until they're out of Kagura's view. He's still watching them for now - probably just making sure Jin's being looked after, even though Kagura himself is drunk, too - so... "Which is why you're gonna go to sleep."

Jin whines. "Don't wanna... Wanna stay with nii-san..."

Ragna starts walking now that he's sure Jin's not going to squirm, nodding to Kagura in parting. Even though this is probably Kagura's fault in the first place. Then his attention is back on Jin as he starts down the halls to Jin's bedroom. "I know you do."

Jin's pout is predictable. "I can't?"

Even if it's predictable, though, it's still cute and stupidly effective. Ragna sighs. "Didn't say that. Just be quiet for now, okay? Maybe if you're a good kid I'll stick around for a while."

Jin perks up, making a drunk, happy noise, and lifts his head to plant an annoyingly endearing kiss on Ragna's cheek. "Okay, nii-san."

"That doesn't sound like being quiet to me."

Jin takes one hand from around Ragna's neck and slides it across his lips, miming a zipper, then snuggles in close again, properly silent this time. Since he's at least somewhat behaving, Ragna supposes he really can hold off on killing Kagura to stay with Jin until he at least falls asleep... If Jin intends on doing that at all. 

Ragna already knows that's probably unlikely. With how clingy Jin is being, Ragna's not expecting to be let go so easily.

But Jin says nothing - in fact, he's so quiet, Ragna can't help but wonder if he's actually fallen asleep after all, especially once Jin's head nods away from him. He glances down to check, and Jin's eyes are closed, bangs in disarray and cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted. He's cute... But it really does look like he's asleep, too. Maybe he doesn't need to worry about Jin trying to have sex with him after all. 

So once they reach Jin's room, Ragna goes to set him gently on the bed, only to startle despite himself when Jin tugs him down the rest of the way. "Wha- Jin, you brat--"

Jin nuzzles into his neck again, muffled when he hums. "Mm, nii-san... You smell good..."

"... I thought you were asleep."

"I was..." Jin lifts his head a little, pressing a kiss to Ragna's cheek. "But now 'm not."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I noticed, thanks." He lifts a hand to remove Jin's arms from his neck, surprised at the lack of resistance as Jin allows himself to be nudged away. "... You gonna be obedient for once?"

"Kinda." Jin smiles, kissing at the corner of Ragna's mouth. "You said you'd stay... Til I sleep, right? I was a good kid..."

Well, he did say that, yeah. "... I said I would _maybe_ stay if you behaved."

Jin kisses him, harder on the lips again. "So stay... Nii-san. I love you."

Ragna's chest feels strange once more. He tries not to think too much about it. "No, you don't. I already said that's the alcohol." 

"I do... Nii-san, I do." Jin frowns, looking surprisingly earnest in his quiet rebuttal. "I've always loved nii-san."

"... Go to sleep, Jin." Ragna doesn't know how to deal with this drunk, affectionate version of his little brother, and he doesn't want to consider that those words might be genuine.

Jin grabs the lapel of his coat, shaking his head. "Nii-san, stay. I'll... Be quiet, so stay. Please?"

Fuck, when was the last time Jin asked for anything so sweetly? Ragna doubts the sincerity of Jin keeping quiet, but... He sighs, giving in. "Alright, alright, I'll stay. Let me lay down."

Jin lets go of him and scoots further on to the bed, rolled onto his side and stretching his arms out to welcome Ragna into them; Ragna hesitates for a second, then lays down, facing him, and pulls him close. Jin snuggles into him immediately, nudging one leg between Ragna's and forcing one of Ragna's between his in turn. It's not uncomfortable or anything, so Ragna just hugs him a little tighter and strokes a hand over his back lazily.

... Or rather, it's not physically uncomfortable. Jin's still quiet, but his grip is tight, hands clenching the back of Ragna's coat. He obviously wants to say something, but is probably trying not to since he wants Ragna to stay.

It makes Ragna think of what Jin keeps insisting - that he loves Ragna. Sure, their fighting isn't actually completely out of hatred, and they can even be pretty civil... And then there's obviously the sex, too... He doesn't doubt that Jin likes him more than they publicly let on, but _love?_

"... Nii-san." So much for silence. 

"You're gonna talk after all, huh?" But even with that, Ragna doesn't move his face out of Jin's hair.

"Are you mad at me...?"

"Mad?" It takes him a second to figure out why Jin is asking. "Oh, because you kissed me in front of Kagura?" Some part of him _is_ annoyed, yes, but at the same time, he knows Jin wouldn't do it while sober. At least they'd gotten out of there before Jin could say anything _too_ incriminating.

Jin just gives a quiet whine, mildly petulant. "Mm... Isn't it okay?"

"Kissing me is fine, but not in front of anyone else. We're brothers, you know." It's been a long time since Ragna's let that stop him from allowing this in private, but in public is something else entirely. "You're lucky Kagura's hammered too."

"Nn... Kagura doesn't care." Jin nuzzles in closer. "None of his... Nn, busi..." He makes a vaguely dismissive noise and waves a hand. "Who caaaaares what 'e thinks? You're gonna have sex with me anyway."

Ragna rolls his eyes, but keeps stroking over Jin's back - honestly, some part of him half-hopes Jin falls back asleep, but he's not exactly counting on it. "Not while you're like this, I'm not."

Jin's disbelieving, unhappy whine isn't a surprise, head lifting out of Ragna's throat to puff at him. "Why not? Nii-san..."

"Because you're drunk as hell!"

Jin looks unimpressed. "Nii-san... You know I'd say yes 'nyway, yes?"

"Yeah, I know that, but that's not my point." He's definitely not worried about Jin's drunken state in that regard - Jin's right, Ragna knows full-well that Jin would pretty much always consent if given the chance at sex with Ragna. "My point is that you're way too drunk to stay quiet, and you'd probably just fall asleep halfway through anyway. No, before that, can you even get it up...?"

The wicked smirk on Jin's face makes Ragna regret asking, but Jin grabs his hand and drags it between their bodies without hesitating. "Try it and see, nii-san."

"Walked into that one, didn't I." He pulls his hand away gently, though, and kisses Jin on the forehead to silence his whining. "Why do you wanna do it so bad, anyway? You probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning."

"Maybe, but... Right now... Wouldn't hurt at all. Wanna do it rough." Ragna pulls back just in time to see Jin lick his lips, cheeks still flushed dark but pupils blown with arousal. "Nii-san." 

"... Might not hurt now, but it'd hurt when you wake up if I'm _too_ rough." 

Jin nods, expression greedy. "Good. Then I'll remember it." He tilts his head up and demands a kiss, tongue licking at Ragna's lips, then whining more when Ragna doesn't immediately relent. "Nii-saaaan, it's okay, right? I wanna do it." 

"You seriously taste awful, so stop trying to shove your tongue down my throat."

Jin pouts, but doesn't give up. "Then, nii-san can roll me over." 

He hates doing it that way, Ragna knows - Jin's always greedy for kisses, so being on his stomach always makes him whine at first, at least until he's too busy moaning to complain. So the fact that he's offering...

"No, I'm--" 

Jin immediately interrupts. "Ehhh, but nii-san--"

"Shut up and let me finish, you drunken brat. I'm not gonna put you on your stomach, 'cuz I know you hate it. I'll even let you kiss me, but you gotta let me prep you to my satisfaction in exchange, okay?"

Jin perks up happily, eyes widening in delight and smiling immediately. "Ahh, nii-san'll do it with me?" 

"Only 'cuz you won't shut up until I do." That's not true - honestly, it's not like he dislikes sex, and if Jin wants it this much, Ragna doesn't object to giving it to him... But he's not going to be as rough about it as Jin seems to think he wants right now, either. "And you have to promise me that once we clean up you'll go to sleep." 

Jin nods happily, pressing a kiss to Ragna's cheek. "Mm! I promise~" 

Of course that promise is somewhat worthless, since Jin might not even remember making it, but whatever. Ragna will enforce it anyway. "Then let me go." Jin's hands loosen their grip and Ragna sits up - Jin does too, tugging ineffectively at his clothes until he just huffs and reaches for Ragna's, instead, unzipping Ragna's shirt down to the belts, but managing to undo those despite his struggles with his own. Probably because he can see Ragna's more easily, or at least Ragna assumes that's why. The fact that it might just be muscle memory for Jin to strip Ragna at this point is something he doesn't want to consider.

Instead he just rummages through the bedside table's drawers until he finds the bottle of lube hidden within, then turns back to help Jin out of his clothes in return. For being drunk, Jin is pretty cooperative, moving when he needs to and only whining a little when he has to stop touching Ragna for a few seconds as they part and shove their clothes aside. Of course Jin gets greedy the second he can again, pawing at Ragna's cock as he steals another kiss, which this time Ragna allows to deepen. Jin still tastes unpleasantly like alcohol, but Ragna can deal with it since he knows Jin will only sulk harder if he doesn't get them. Besides, it still _feels_ good. 

But Jin doesn't want him to stop, chases Ragna when he goes to pull back to see what he's doing - it's sort of endearing, but also makes Ragna roll his eyes and push gently on Jin's chest to nudge him back. "Alright, c'mon, hold up a sec." 

Jin gives an unhappy noise, but when he sees Ragna pop the cap on the lube, he looks thoughtful... And then moves back, dropping his head between Ragna's legs. 

Ragna jolts at Jin's mouth suddenly on him, hissing. "Not what I meant!" And now he's too far away for Ragna to easily prep.

Jin barely lifts his head to answer. "Mm, I know... But nii-san, don't wanna be prepped much... Wanna do it rough."

"Yeah, you said that already, but I'm not gonna hurt you just 'cuz you won't feel it right away." Jin tilts his head back further, looking like he's about to argue, so Ragna stops him in his tracks. "You promised I could. I'm not gonna do anything if you won't let me." 

Jin's expression twists into annoyed petulance, clearly still wanting to complain... But then he just exhales loudly, exaggerated. "Fiiiiiiiine, cruel nii-san. Hurry, then." 

"You're the one who moved away, brat." Geez, drunk Jin is annoying as hell... But just as Ragna's debating cutting him off after all, Jin sits up and lays flat on his back, spreading his legs and hitching them up over Ragna's hips. 

"Better?"

The view... Mostly Jin's face, all flushed and seductive, half-closed eyes hazy with greed... Ragna's more or less used to it by now, but shit, Jin's attractive. "Yeah, much." He slicks his fingers, ignoring the way Jin reaches down his own body to stroke at himself, at least for now. It's fine if Jin works himself up.

"Nn, nii-san..." 

"... I'd tell you to be quiet, but I guess that's impossible right now, huh?" He presses one finger into Jin even as he glances at the walls. Eh, they're probably pretty thick... It should be alright. Still, he'll try to keep Jin from getting _too_ loud, just in case. "Just... Don't yell, alright?"

"Hmmm? But nii-san likes when I'm loud..."

Ragna feels his cheeks heat up. "Shut up, that's not the point. We aren't alone, y'know? This is Kagura's place." And there are a lot of rooms around them with other occupants - Noel, Makoto, Hibiki, Rachel... Kokonoe... Ragna hadn't really realized it, but now that he's thinking about it, Rachel must know about them, and maybe Kokonoe might too... Well, whatever. Those two probably won't say anything. 

Jin looks exasperated and waves a dismissive hand. "Okay, okaaaaaay..." Ragna really isn't sure that's an agreement, but figures he can just clamp a hand over Jin's mouth anyway if he has to. 

So he returns his attention to prepping Jin, being mildly less thorough than usual - he still doesn't want to hurt his stupidly drunk little brother, but if Jin wants it rough, Ragna can at least try to balance it - pressing a second finger in quicker than usual. Jin doesn't protest or squirm uncomfortably, only sighing in pleasure when those fingers rub over his prostate. "Mm... Nii-san, more. 'M fine."

That's not surprising, but Ragna still hesitates - Jin might not feel it right now, but later... But Jin's hand slides off of himself and grabs Ragna's cock again instead, stroking at him. "Please?"

"... Don't wanna hear you complain later, then." He presses a third finger in, relieved when Jin only spreads his legs further apart and moans happily. He doesn't spend as long as he usually would on it, but Ragna at least makes sure to scissor his fingers out and stretch Jin as best he can with less time. As expected, Jin eventually digs his heels into Ragna's back, coaxing him forward and making him bump against Jin's cock. "Alright, alright, I get it."

Ragna rubs his own slicked fingers over himself to at least try and ease the passage a little more, but Jin's impatience soon makes him pull on Ragna again, huffing. "Nii-san." 

Knowing Jin won't shut up until Ragna fucks him, now, Ragna grabs him by the hips and lines them up, pushing in slowly at first - but then Jin's heels dig into his back again, forcing him deeper. Ragna tenses, ready to resist that pull, but Jin's pleased keening proves he's not in any pain. "Mm, nii-san, harder~"

Ragna watches his face just in case, but Jin really does seem to be nothing but eager, so he sighs to himself but pulls out to slam in much faster next time. He's definitely going to need to cover Jin's mouth, though, because already, even on just the first harder thrust, Jin's squirming and moaning loudly. So much for his agreement to at least _attempt_ to keep quiet...

Well, whatever. It's nothing Ragna wasn't expecting anyway. For now he just shifts them, pushing Jin's legs back towards his chest to force him to raise his hips further; Jin hooks his knees over Ragna's shoulders obligingly, hands scrabbling at Ragna's neck and arms. "N-nii-san...!"

"Shh..." He already knows that won't be enough, though, so he leans down and gives Jin a heady kiss to keep him quiet. Or at least quiet _er_ , because he still whimpers into Ragna's mouth, sucking at his tongue rather sloppily.

Ragna braces his hands on the bed on either side of Jin's body, using the leverage to slam in and out of him, trying to keep him involved in the kiss as best he can so that Jin doesn't start screaming or something. Honestly, he's a little curious about how loud Jin would be... But this isn't really the ideal place to find out.

Drunk or not, Jin's body feels amazing as always - despite his initial reservations, Ragna quickly settles into a rhythm, hard and fast. There's no way Jin won't be sore in the morning, Ragna's sure, because it's so damn tight inside of him; Ragna's glad he demanded the prep he did, because he's certain that this _would_ have hurt Jin even in his drunk state otherwise. The pace is brutal and deep, and right now Jin's moaning and clawing at Ragna, but in the morning... Well, he might be moaning, but probably not in pleasure.

At least right now Ragna can shut him up with a kiss... But breaking it is risky, because Jin won't fucking stop whimpering and panting into it, and Ragna's a hundred percent certain that he won't stop if Ragna uncovers his mouth.

So he doesn't, replacing his lips with his hand whenever he needs a second, careful not to cover Jin's nose at any point. Jin doesn't complain, just licks Ragna's fingers and palm contentedly, not seeming to care much about his need to breathe. At least it keeps him relatively quiet...

Ragna keeps up his rough pace, but slides his hand off of Jin's mouth and between their bodies instead, grabbing Jin's cock to stroke him in time with the thrusts and kissing him immediately to muffle his predictable cry of pleasure. Really, what a goddamn brat... So noisy...! But Ragna hadn't really taken much stock in Jin's dismissive agreement anyway, so he can't say he's surprised now. 

Still, the second his lips part from Jin's, Jin moans loudly, rolling his hips into Ragna's pace and shuddering hard. "Nii-san, nii-san--!"

Ragna kisses him again the second he's caught his breath, cutting off those urgent noises and sighing against Jin's mouth, caught between pleasure and mild paranoia. If someone hears Jin moaning that, specifically, then it'll obviously be trouble... Seriously, why's he gotta be so fond of calling Ragna that way, even when they're like this? Yeesh. When he breaks the kiss again, he speaks quickly. "So noisy... Didn't you say you'd try to shut up a little?"

"Nn, but nii-saaaaan, you always... Make me feel so good..." Jin grabs his hair and pulls a little, humming. "I love you, nii-san."

"... No, you love having sex with me. Now seriously, pipe down or I'll stop." Jin looks suitably horrified at the notion - he's definitely drunk, if he can't see through such an obvious bluff, since there's no way Ragna could stop right now - then pouts and makes a show of shutting his mouth. "Good kid."

He only means it as a tease, since Jin is acting so childish right now, but Jin's flustered expression tells Ragna it might have had more of an effect than he was expecting. He'd said it earlier, too... Did Jin like being called that? Ragna doesn't let himself dwell on that, though - instead he just starts moving harder again, watching Jin's mouth. Of course Jin can't help some tiny gasps and moans, but he's much quieter, and that's all Ragna could have really hoped for. 

He doesn't relent his pace, feeling Jin tremble harder and cling tighter, and leans down to kiss Jin hard right when he hits orgasm, covering that cry of pleasure he knew Jin wouldn't be able to resist in this state. Jin's body clenching around him is too much to resist, so it only takes a few more thrusts before Ragna comes, too, burying his face in Jin's throat for a second to keep himself quiet in return. 

Even though they're done, Jin's still panting out soft "nii-san"s when Ragna uncovers his mouth, shuddering and gasping when Ragna pulls out of him. Since he's being quiet about it, though, Ragna doesn't mind, and lets them both catch their breath for a few seconds before giving Jin a few gentle kisses, hoping to soothe him further. 

When he pulls back again, Jin looks like he's only just keeping his eyes open, relaxed and sleepy. "Mm, nii-san... Love you..."

There's no point in denying it right now, knowing Jin's drunk and will insist anyway, so Ragna just kisses him on the cheek. "Uh-huh." 

That seems to satisfy Jin for now, because he smiles, sleepy. "Mhm... G'night, nii-san..." 

"Yeah, night-- wait, don't sleep yet, I'm not cleaning you up!" 

Except, apparently, he is. Jin's either already asleep or faking it convincingly, so Ragna sighs and gets up, going to the bathroom to dampen two towels, cleaning his own stomach before going back out to bed and cleaning Jin up, too. He moans in his sleep as Ragna works, but doesn't do more than stir for a few seconds before nodding back off. Seriously, what an annoying drunk...

But now Ragna's free. He could leave if he wanted - Jin's asleep, or at least he is for now, so it isn't like Ragna really has to stay... But whatever. If he's being honest, seeing Jin all comfy and sleepy makes him want to stay, and he's sure Jin will wake him in the morning if necessary. It's fine.

With that in mind, he climbs back into the bed, unsurprised when Jin shifts closer to him even in his unconscious state. "... Stupidly cute brat." 

Jin doesn't respond, but it wouldn't matter even if he did - Ragna falls asleep with surprising speed.

\- - - - -

In the morning, Ragna wakes when Jin suddenly scrambles, catching him instinctively by the wrist only to have Jin smack his hand away.

For a second, Ragna's too sleepy to think of much, but then he wonders if maybe Jin remembers what he said last night - repeatedly, no less - and is upset... But then the bathroom door is flung open and Ragna realizes that no, it's just the hangover.

He covers his ears for a few seconds, not particularly wanting to hear any of it, and waits a couple of minutes before tentatively uncovering them. Nothing immediately reaches him, but then the bathtub runs briefly and Jin's groaning quietly. Figuring that means it's safe enough now, Ragna slowly drags himself out of Jin's bed and joins him in the bathroom, pouring him a glass of water before sitting next to him. 

"You look like shit."

Jin gives him a pained look, though, and shakes his head, raising one finger to his lips. "Shh, nii-san... Too loud." Jin himself is practically whispering, but still looks unhappy at the noise. Ragna holds the glass of water out to him, and Jin moves away from the edge of the tub, taking it with a vaguely grateful smile. He doesn't say thanks, but he's probably just avoiding talking, Ragna knows.

They sit in silence for a while as Jin drinks the glass of water carefully, then leans his forehead against the bathtub's ledge again. Ragna reaches over and pets a hand through his hair gently, hoping to soothe him. Jin immediately makes a pleased noise and tilts his head into the touch, so Ragna continues brushing his fingers through the strands and massaging now and then at the back of Jin's head and neck.

Very quietly, this time, he asks, "Hey... How much of last night do you remember?"

"All of it," Jin replies, just as low as he leans his head forward under Ragna's ministrations, "why?"

"... No reason." If Jin doesn't want to talk about what he'd said... No, that's not it. The truth is that Ragna, himself, doesn't really know what sort of answer he wants for that question. "Feel any better now?"

Jin nods gently, but is quick to tilt his head back into Ragna's touch. "A little... But my head is pounding."

"Think you're done throwing up, at least?"

Jin gives a quietly thoughtful hum, evidently feeling himself out before he answers. "I think so. Can you get me my toothbrush, please? And some more water?"

Usually Ragna would tell Jin to get it himself, but since he'd said 'please' and also due to how pitiful he is right now, Ragna nods and stands up to do so. Toothbrush, toothpaste... Ragna sets it up for him and pours a glass of water after handing it over. Jin murmurs a "thank you" and begins brushing his teeth, motions thorough and clearly taking his time. As such, it's almost ten minutes later when he finally spits for the last time into the tub, running the water again briefly to make it drain and then rinsing his mouth with the water. He hands the glass back to Ragna, and without being asked, Ragna pours him another cup to actually drink.

Jin looks relieved and grateful and still somewhat exhausted, draining the glass quickly. 

Ragna watches him, then smiles at him. "Better?"

This time Jin's nod is much firmer, though he's still apparently not fond of loud noise. "Mhm... Thank you, nii-san. Can we go back to bed...?"

Checking the time, Ragna finds it's actually much earlier than he expected, and he nods. "Sure. Here." He extends a hand down for Jin and is relieved when Jin just takes it without complaint and pulls himself up. He still wobbles a little for a second, but rights himself quickly, even though he's still clutching Ragna's arm. Ragna doesn't mind, just leads him back to bed and gets in first, putting his back to the wall so Jin can sleep on the outside in case he needs to get up urgently again.

Jin snuggles into him, though, face immediately burying into Ragna's throat. Even so, Ragna can hear him when he murmurs. "Nii-san..."

"Yeah?"

"... You wanted to ask something in the bathroom just now, right?"

Leave it to Jin to fixate on something like that even in that sort of situation... "Don't worry about it."

"Last night... You said I don't love you. Do you really not believe me?" 

Or maybe Jin could just figure it out immediately. Ragna shouldn't be surprised, since Jin is always sharp when it's inconvenient for Ragna, and yet some part of him still is. "... Let's not talk about that."

Jin sighs. "Nii-san, I really do."

Ragna's really not sure what to say to that information, and isn't even certain if he believes it to begin with, but then Jin's pulling away to look at him, and Ragna's surprised by the twinge of sadness in Jin's eyes. "Even if you don't believe me, I still love you." 

As much as he doesn't want to have this conversation, Ragna still can't bring himself to just leave or tell Jin off. "... You've never said it before last night, you know. Why would I believe some drunken kid's words?"

Jin nods, gentle. "I know. I should have said it properly earlier. I love you, nii-san."

That just complicates things too much - even though Ragna knows his own feelings are... Like that, too, it's hard to accept. Jin has to kill him. More than that, Jin _wants_ to kill him. There's no place for anything more than affection between them. Sex is fine, because it can be impersonal and non-intimate, but... If Jin feels this way about it... Yeah, Ragna does too, and it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing in any other case - though they _are_ still brothers - but their situation is so complicated... 

But Jin doesn't let him respond, just ducks down to nuzzle into his throat again. "I don't need an answer. I already know what you'd say anyway. Just let me sleep, nii-san."

He should say no, should get up and leave right now, but... Jin's hand is clutching at his hip, silently asking him to stay. More than that, Jin's in a sorry enough state that Ragna can't bring himself to do it. "... Okay. Rest up, then."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

Ah, damn. Caught again. But honestly, Ragna rarely wakes up before Jin, and Jin's a pretty light sleeper, so... "Yeah, I'll stay. Relax, Jin."

"Okay..." He sounds a little skeptical, but yawns anyway and settles in. Ragna resumes petting his hair. They're quiet for a few minutes, but Jin eventually tilts his head back again to look up at Ragna. "Nii-san?"

"... What now?" 

"I'll still kill you. I love you, but I'll still kill you. So don't worry about it." Well, Ragna certainly hadn't been expecting that, of all things. He blinks, but Jin only smiles at him, soft and sweet. "Sleep, nii-san. For once you're thinking too much." 

"... You tell me you're gonna kill me, then tell me to go to sleep." He's aware of the fact that they're both still undressed, swords across the room, but Jin can call Yukianesa over without moving. Proximity doesn't exactly matter. Ragna has his claws, sure, but if he's unconscious, he's not exactly gonna be able to defend against an attack...

Jin sighs, pressing his lips against Ragna's throat. "Nii-san, if you think there's a chance I would kill you right now, you shouldn't let me snuggle in like this to begin with."

... Well, he has a point. "Alright, alright, shut up and go back to sleep already. I promise I will too." 

"You don't want to fall asleep before me, is that it?" Jin's voice is quiet, teasing even as he's obviously willing to go back to sleep, "Are you concerned I'll hurt you? ... Or do you just want to watch me sleep?"

"Hah?! Who would?"

Ragna feels the curve of Jin's smile against his skin. "Haha, don't be like that, nii-san; I'm not always as asleep as you seem to think I am. It's hard not to notice when you stare like that... You're so cute."

"Ugh, shut up already." Ah, but wait, Ragna had wanted to ask... "Why were you drinking, anyway?"

Of course, Jin doesn't respond - Ragna can tell he's still awake, because he huffs a silent laugh against Ragna's throat. 

"... _Now_ you're gonna be obedient, huh? You're lucky you're not feeling well so I'll let you get away with it."

That, and he loves Jin, despite him being such a damn spoiled brat. Even if he can't - or _won't_ \- say it...

Jin's fingers lace with his and give his hand a gentle squeeze. Ragna squeezes back.


	14. situational engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special prompt: "I came to drop off that text book I borrowed/you wanted to borrow and caught you jerking off. Either you continue or I will." au [[credit](http://rpthingamajiggers.tumblr.com/post/107529461967/as-much-as-we-like-our-fluffy-sweetness-and-our)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings for this one: there's implications of past-tense underage sex (between the brothers) and a lot of manipulation. (Obviously. Situational engineering isn't exactly normal behaviour.)
> 
> Also it's a university/normal life au where Jin is 19 and Ragna is 21.
> 
> Sorry this is a day late! W-well it's still yesterday somewhere, right...?

Ragna comes home at about eleven thirty at night, after classes and his part time job, and all but collapses into bed after kicking off his shoes. He hears Jin call "welcome home" from the other room and grunts loudly in response.

(It's late, and Jin's sure Ragna's tired after a long day. He's probably going to just want to relax tonight. That works in Jin's favour.)

There's a beat of silence, then he hears the familiar scrape of the chair being pushed back from Jin's desk, and the soft padding of his feet as he comes from his bedroom over to Ragna's. "Long day?"

Ragna sighs and tilts his head to look at his younger brother, but clarifies, "Mostly just stupid customers." Not that that's anything new, but it can still be amazingly tiresome.

Jin gives him a sympathetic look, understanding well enough. "Are you hungry? There's leftovers I can reheat for you."

Ragna groans, grateful. "Would you? Thanks, Jin. You're a lifesaver." 

(Of course he will. Right now the goal is to get nii-san as relaxed as possible, so he'll play the role of the cute and helpful little brother for a while before making his move. It's all about timing for these things.)

Jin gives him a sweet smile before leaving to go do just that. Ragna takes the opportunity to take off his jacket, having been too tired of standing to take it off when he'd first been inside, tossing it over the chair near his own desk. It only just occurs to him that Saya hadn't greeted him, and he scowls to himself. He's not worried about her or anything, but still, he calls to Jin, "Where's Saya?"

(Not here, blessedly. Jin loves their sister and all, don't get him wrong, but it's a lot easier to coax his darling nii-san into sleeping with him when there's no chance Saya will accidentally stumble across them.)

It takes a moment as he hears the microwave start up, then Jin calls back, "She's at Makoto and Tsubaki's house for the night, remember? Something about a girl's day tomorrow. I wouldn't expect she'll be home until late tomorrow, or even Sunday if they get really carried away. She left with a pretty big bag, so I don't know how much clothing she brought there, but I assume they'll be buying more anyway..."

Ah, yeah, he remembers now. "Right." It's a good thing Saya got a job pretty much the day she turned sixteen, because he's sure their budget wouldn't allow her to go out on a shopping spree like he's quite sure she'll be doing tomorrow. And possibly the next day. He winces all the same. Well, at least clothing is important...

His stomach growls just as the microwave beeps, signalling its completion. He hears Jin moving around in the kitchen, and soon enough he's re-entering Ragna's room, plate in one hand, a tall glass of water in the other. "Here you go, nii-san. Let me know if it's not heated through properly or anything."

Ragna shifts to lean back against his headboard, taking the plate from Jin and gesturing for him to set the water on the nightstand. "Thanks." Jin nods, smiling, and Ragna tilts his head, curious, even as he starts twirling a fork through the spaghetti, "What're you up to, anyway?"

( _Waiting for you to give in to temptation_ , Jin thinks but doesn't say.)

Jin makes a face. "Writing a paper and studying for my midterm on Tuesday." A look like he'd just remembered something crosses his expression, and he tacks on, "Which reminds me, I borrowed one of your textbooks. I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

Ragna nods, unconcerned, "Alright. No rush, though." It's the weekend now, finally, though he does work a short shift tomorrow, too, as does Jin.

Jin nods, then steps back again, waiting to see if the food's a good temperature. Ragna takes a bite, nodding and giving him a thumbs up, and Jin smiles in return. "Well then, I'll get back to that paper now. Get some rest, nii-san."

Ragna nods once more, thanking Jin again as he leaves, then digs into his dinner. It's been a long week, in all honesty, and it's not even quite over yet. He's just glad his shift tomorrow is only five hours, even though he's already dreading it. Lunch to supper, too. At least he's not working the evening, since he works at a pub and everyone would be ordering annoying amounts of food to go with the copious amounts of alcohol they'd be consuming. He pities his coworkers.

He's done eating soon enough, getting up to go wash his dishes out of habit. The mindless task gives him some room to think, but the more he thinks about his week, the more fidgety he feels. He still has things to do, himself, but tonight he just wants to relax, really. A shower sounds nice, but standing and washing himself both sound like a bit too much work at the moment. No, he needs something else to take the edge of this stress off.

It's been a while since he's gotten off. The second he thinks it, his body is telling him that _yeah_ , that's a good idea, and he finishes washing the dishes quickly after that. Now's a good time for it, too. Jin's writing a paper, Saya's not home... Well. Not that Jin writing a paper is really... No, no, he's not going to think about it.

(Jin returns to his paper, but he's no longer focused at all. He didn't really need Ragna's textbook in the first place; it's just an excuse to get what he wants, a way to make it seem like an innocent gesture when he approaches later.)

Their relationship is actually quite a bit deeper than it should be, as brothers. He's come to terms with it, as it's been going on for... Longer than he'd care to admit, but he's only very rarely ever initiated anything, out of some stupid sense like that makes a difference. Logically he knows it doesn't, that a sexual relationship between brothers is wrong no matter who 'starts it', but at this point... It's more like he's hoping that Jin will someday grow out of this, find someone else and have a healthy, loving relationship with them, forget all about this.

He never actually stops it from happening, though, so even that excuse it pretty damn weak.

(Not to mention Ragna's not looking for anyone either. Jin's aware that there are girls that have crushes on his brother, but Ragna's either oblivious or ignoring them, because he never makes an effort to be 'normal', himself.)

But regardless of the relationship between him and Jin, Ragna's not about to approach his little brother for anything like that, so he simply heads back to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. It's not that unusual for him to do so, particularly not while Jin's studying, so he figures it won't arouse any suspicion on Jin's end.

(As if Jin's ever _not_ paying attention. He distinctly notes the lack of sound of the lock sliding into place; an invitation if he ever heard - or, well, didn't hear - one.)

He stays quiet for a few seconds, straining his ears to hear the familiar sound of Jin's fingers typing away on his keyboard. Good, it sounds like he's focused, so he's probably wrapped up in it. Knowing Jin's classes, it's probably a long paper, and Jin doesn't like to take breaks, preferring to just finish things as quickly as possible - since he's already gotten up to get Ragna dinner, he's probably not going to again.

(Jin forces himself to keep writing, but what he didn't tell nii-san is that he only needs a few more sentences, then he's done. It should take him just long enough for Ragna to get comfortable and involved. He's always been a tactician, and nii-san's always _so_ easy to read.)

So with the comforting thought that Jin is sufficiently distracted, Ragna lays back on his bed, shifting some pillows around to get comfortable, reclining against the headboard once more. Usually he might consider watching some porn or something to get started, but he doesn't want to have earphones in in case Jin gets up for something, and he _obviously_ doesn't want to let it play out loud. Not only would it distract Jin, it'd also make it obvious what Ragna's doing, and then Jin would probably just come over here and--

Well. Ragna doesn't really need the 'help' to get started anyway.

As shameful and wrong as thinking of his little brother like that is, it's not like he's never done it before. Just thoughts are fine. Not that he always stops there, though - honestly, he knows there's no point in trying to rationalize his choices regarding Jin and the way he gives in but doesn't make the first move. It's not like any of that changes anything. More than that, it's not like Jin cares.

If anything, he'd probably just pout about Ragna only thinking of him when he could very easily just grab him right now. Because Jin is _always_ willing, or at least he's never suggested otherwise, and when Ragna hesitates Jin gets obedient to soothe him, teases him even when he shouldn't, even when it's risky, calls him out of work on his break and shoves his head between Ragna's thighs--

Ragna tugs his pants down so fast the button nearly pops off. 

Unfortunately, though, he knows he shouldn't rush it - it's been a while, and though it'll feel good no matter what, it'll feel even better if he works up to it. So, despite his urgent movement, he slows down right away, pushing his boxers down just enough to free himself and taking it easy for now. 

(Jin finishes his paper almost immediately, but waits. Ragna hasn't done anything like this in a while, so he's going to do it slow; as much as Jin immediately wants to barge in and pounce on him, he knows that the more lost to it Ragna is, the less he'll pretend to complain. Patience is a virtue.)

Even with his relaxed pace, it doesn't take that long to work himself up; even when he tells himself he won't think of Jin, it's _always_ Jin's blond hair, Jin's green eyes, Jin's body and mouth and voice that's on Ragna's mind. At this point there's no reason to even lie to himself about it, and it's not like he's ever talked about it to Jin - though some part of him is certain Jin knows anyway - so he knows he may as well just accept it. That doesn't make it any easier to do so, though. He's not supposed to want his own damn little brother like this, and yet... Here he is, hand on his own cock, thoughts of Jin being his jerk-off material of choice.

Lost to his pleasure as he is, Ragna jolts when the door suddenly opens.

"Nii-- oh."

It's Jin, obviously, holding Ragna's textbook. For a moment he just looks surprised, but then - just as Ragna suspected - he looks a bit petulant, instead. "Nii-san, I was right next door..."

"Y-you were working."

Jin sighs, but shuts the door and sets the textbook aside before going to join Ragna on the bed, leaning in to kiss him without hesitating in the slightest. Ragna opens his mouth, willing, and moans when Jin sucks at his tongue. He's too worked up to even pretend to resist this, and Jin always feels so good against him... _Fuck,_ he's screwed and he knows it. 

When the kiss breaks, Jin nuzzles into his throat instead, biting at the skin, though not hard enough to leave marks. "Nii-san, were you really so frustrated that you couldn't even get undressed properly...? Really, you should let me take care of you more often..." 

Ragna bites his lip, back arching as Jin's hand wraps around his on his cock, lacing their fingers and jerking him off fast and tight.

( _God,_ Ragna always looks so good when he comes undone like this - Jin wasn't kidding when he said Ragna should let him do this more often. Doesn't he know it's Jin's favourite sight in the whole damn world?) 

"J-Jin, wait--"

Jin tilts his head, curious, and slows their hands. "What is it, nii-san?"

"Wanna... Touch you, too." 

"Oh, really?" He sounds playful, though, amused at Ragna's words. "After you left me alone in my room while you were getting yourself off? _Now_ you want to touch me?"

Ragna groans and bites his lip, but nods. "Yeah." 

"Well, alright. Move down a bit then." Obedient, Ragna slides down the bed, away from the headboard, continuing until Jin tells him to stop. Head resting on his pillow, he's not sure what Jin's plan is, but at the very least Jin starts undressing, so Ragna does believe he's not just teasing. "Hold still, nii-san."

When Jin climbs on the bed facing the other direction, Ragna understands and keeps his head down, Jin shifting to straddle over his face. Ragna brings one hand up to stroke at Jin, wanting to work him to hardness. He shivers when he feels Jin's lips and tongue on his cock in return, fingers working near the base. Ragna sort of wants to tell him to stop again, since he wants to get Jin on the same level as him, but Ragna knows there's no point - Jin might stop if asked, but he'd probably grumble about it, since he always seems to love making Ragna lose his mind and then pushing him even further.

Ragna would call Jin a sadist if it didn't feel so good.

No, even then, he's definitely sadistic - just as Ragna's getting close, Jin pulls off and grips tighter. Ragna's torn between groaning in frustration and being pleased, working at Jin harder to use this little pause more effectively. "Ah, nii-san, I'm not sure how to punish you..."

Ragna huffs, biting gently at the skin of Jin's thigh. "Why d'you wanna?"

"For starting without me when I was right next door, obviously." Jin strokes him again, sudden and fast, and Ragna moans in place of a proper response. "In future, even if I'm working, nii-san, if we're alone and you feel like this, come get me."

It's not like Ragna doesn't know that Jin would drop whatever he was doing for this, but... That's supposed to be exactly Ragna's problem, isn't it? He doesn't want to distract Jin from his work - no, before that, he doesn't want to initiate. Actually, he shouldn't even be doing this with Jin whether he initiates or not, but... It's a bit late to pretend like the fact that they're brothers is going to make Ragna actually stop it from happening. 

Instead, Ragna just nips at Jin's thighs and huffs. "I get it, I get it..."

(The fact that Ragna doesn't comment about Jin saying 'in future' - the statement that this _will_ happen again - pleases Jin greatly.)

"As long as you understand," Jin says, then drags Ragna's cock back into his mouth without any further warning, stroking at him quickly again. Ragna shudders at the sensations, but quickly does the same for Jin now that he's more worked up. 

Ragna almost wonders if Jin is going to stop him; he wouldn't be surprised if Jin wanted to fuck him, all things considered, but Jin shows no signs of it. Even when Ragna's clutching at Jin's thigh turns desperate, Jin just moans around him and keeps stroking him, sucking and licking at the tip. Then again, Jin could just be feeling sadistic and letting Ragna come before fucking him... Wouldn't be the first time. 

But even so, Ragna moans a warning around Jin when he gets close, unsurprised when Jin keeps working him. He comes, having to pull his mouth off of Jin for a second to breathe and not risk biting him, especially since Jin continues sucking and licking at him until Ragna actually starts squirming and saying Jin's name in a pleading voice. When Jin pulls off, Ragna's surprised when more than just his head goes - his whole body lifts away, Jin looking down between their bodies to make sure he doesn't knee Ragna in the face as he shifts.

Uncertain of what to expect, Ragna watches as Jin moves, but Jin just moves to lay down next to him, facing the same way now and leaning close to steal a few kisses. "Mm, nii-san..." Ragna tilts his head to let those kisses deepen, rolling up onto his side. He's still not sure if Jin intends on fucking him or not, right up until Jin pulls his hair, somewhat forcefully, making him break the kiss. "As much as I love kissing you..." He pushes at Ragna's head a little; it's not at all subtle, but Ragna snickers as he takes the hint and moves down the bed.

They both shift slightly - Jin further onto the bed, Ragna to get between Jin's thighs - and then Ragna's lowering down again, able to focus properly on Jin now and having a better angle to do it from. Jin's shameless about making noise, which Ragna appreciates since they're alone. If anyone else was here, it'd obviously be a problem, but he _does_ like hearing Jin when he has the chance.

"Ah, nii-san, you look so good..."

Ragna exhales through his nose, short, but ducks his head further to take more of Jin in, stroking at the base of his cock almost absentmindedly as he adjusts to the feeling of it. From the other position, he hadn't been able to get that much in his mouth, so he's making the best of this, wanting to ensure that Jin feels good, too. Ragna even lets him roll his hips a bit, since the whole thing isn't in his mouth yet and he can adjust to those slight motions easily enough. 

Jin's hand comes to grab his hair again, but Ragna just moans around him and keeps working, hollowing his cheeks and nudging the tip gradually to his throat, swallowing around him. Jin shudders, and Ragna moves his hands to Jin's hips to make sure he stops moving so much, now; Jin's fingers clench in his hair and he moans happily as Ragna works him.

His jaw is starting to hurt by the time Jin finally whimpers a warning to him, "Nn, nii-san..."

Ragna pulls back to just keep the tip in his mouth, but doesn't stop working him and moves his fingers back over to make up for the lack of his throat. Jin moans, loud, another shameless cry of "nii-san!" the same as always.

And yet Ragna hasn't felt guilty hearing it in a long time.

Ragna lifts his head after a few seconds - Jin whines at the feeling of it, but opens his arms, wanting Ragna to snuggle him. "Did you even finish your paper?"

Jin nods. "I was almost done. That's why I came to return your book." Ragna moves up the bed to lay next to him again, but hesitates just a little; Jin either doesn't notice or doesn't care, because he curls up onto his side to look at Ragna, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Hey, nii-san... Since Saya's not here, can't I sleep with you?"

Ragna balks, instinctive, but... Seeing Jin's slightly pleading expression, and knowing Saya won't be back early tomorrow anyway... He sighs and wraps an arm around Jin's waist to pull him closer. "... Yeah, I guess tonight's alright." He should cut Jin off soon, they should stop this, he knows that, but... Jin's always so goddamn _happy_ to snuggle up to him, sincerely loves him as far as Ragna can tell, and it's just so damn hard to ignore that. "You have to actually sleep, though."

"I know, nii-san, I will." Jin presses a soft kiss to his jaw, then snuggles into his throat. "I love you."

"... Love you too, Jin."

He really, really does.

(Despite Jin's earlier remark... Someday soon, Ragna's going to try to stop this. Jin knows it - his precious nii-san is really beginning to fret about him, about _them_ , about how long this co-dependent relationship will last. It's nothing Jin hasn't dealt with before, so while it's annoying... He doesn't mind. If his nii-san wants to be reassured that Jin will _always_ love him, then that's what Jin will do.

As many times as Ragna needs it.)


	15. voice fetishization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it all depends on _how_ you say things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No particular warnings for this one! But man I wrote like 4k words for this and then decided I hated 95% of it, hence it taking so long to get this one up, too. And I still don't love it, and it's really short, but whatever! It's done! Hopefully I can upload two someday soon so I'll be back on track...!

"Oi, Jin--"

Ragna stops dead in the doorway, words leaving him in a flash. He'd opened the door to Jin's room without knocking - if he had, he knew Jin would have only ignored him - only to freeze when he actually laid eyes on his little brother. 

His little brother who's naked and very much jerking off. Impatient brat.

"N-nii-san...?" Jin sounds breathless and surprised, clearly too distracted to understand the situation fully for a few short moments. Then he smirks, though, and moans louder, _"Nii-san."_

Ragna steps into the room and quickly shuts and locks the door behind him. "Jesus, Jin, don't be so damn noisy!"

"But nii-san likes hearing me like this."

Ragna grumbles. "I do, yeah, but I don't need everyone else hearing it too." But he's already approaching the bed regardless of his complaints, dropping his jacket over the back of Jin's desk chair and unzipping his shirt. "What's got you so needy?"

Jin's practically purring. "Just thinking of you."

"I'm surprised you didn't just come get me. Geez... You're pretty worked up, huh?"

Jin nods, and when Ragna glances down his body, he realizes that Jin's not only stroking himself - he has three fingers pushed inside of himself, slick. Ragna reaches down and pulls them out. Jin whimpers, "N-nii-san, don't tease."

"You're the one getting off on your own while I've been forced to help out all day." He strips out of the rest of his clothes while Jin watches - Ragna doesn't miss the way his hand speeds up, either - but when Jin bites his lip, Ragna stops. "Don't do that."

"Hm? You just said..."

"Because the door was open, idiot. Like you said, I like hearing you, so stop it."

Jin shivers in delight, watching Ragna divest himself of the rest of his clothing with hungry eyes. "Nii-san... Nii-san, nii-san, hurry."

Seeing Jin act so cute and obedient, how could Ragna refuse? "Good timing, huh? C'mon, spread your legs."

Ragna loves the way Jin's breath hitches with that command and how he whines quietly as he obeys - so low he probably doesn't know he's doing it, himself, but Ragna sure does. His panting, his soft moans, that delicious, repeated whimper of "nii-san" in that same hushed tone... _God_ he sounds good like this. 

"How long have you been using three fingers?"

Jin's breathy, pleasured moan makes Ragna shiver. "I'm okay, nii-san."

"Good. Then c'mere for a second first."

Jin looks petulant for a second, but he seems to realize that Ragna's not completely hard, because he sits up, dropping his chin to Ragna's shoulder to moan into his ear as he takes Ragna in hand. "Mm, nii-san..." Ragna tilts his head to nip at Jin's ear, just to hear his breath catch in his throat, then sucks the skin a little. Jin strokes at him faster, whining and panting a mantra of "nii-san"s in his ear. "Want me to use my mouth?"

That's always a good sound for his voice, too - a bit throaty and rough from having Ragna's cock in his mouth... Ragna swallows hard. "Yeah."

Jin pulls away and moves down without further hesitation, brushing his hair back out of his face before pulling Ragna into his mouth in an almost greedy manner. It's a shame that Jin can't talk while he's like this and that his moans are so stifled, but seeing his red lips and hearing his rougher voice are still worth it in the end. Besides, Ragna's not asking Jin to finish him like this - just get him worked up the rest of the way. Two birds with one stone.

Jin works him for a while, Ragna relishing in the feeling of Jin's throat squeezing around the head of his cock until he knows he's going to be too close to orgasm to fuck Jin properly if it continues. With a slight sigh at the loss, he pulls Jin back by the hair, unsurprised but still pleased when Jin whines at him, unhappy. "Nii-san."

Ragna scoffs at his mild complaint. "You wanna be fucked, right? Lay down."

Jin flops back down with a tiny noise, and Ragna strokes his cock for a few seconds, just to make him gasp and shudder again. His voice sounds especially appealing to Ragna now, throaty from use and breathy with pleasure, "Mm, you'll hurry now, right...? Nii-san."

"Yeah, yeah, relax." He nudges Jin's thighs further apart again, then glances around for a second to find the lube, handing it to Jin who opens it and slicks his hand before grabbing Ragna's cock, greedy. Once Ragna feels satisfied with it, though, he stops Jin's motions again, then dips down to kiss him. Jin's moan against his mouth is sweet, and Ragna grabs his thighs to hold him still as he lines them up and pushes in, slow.

Jin's immediately loud again, tossing his head back once the kiss breaks and gasping, "Nii-san... Mm, nii-san."

If asked before about a year ago, Ragna would have never guessed that hearing 'nii-san' from Jin would ever arouse him to anything except anger. Still, he has to chuckle, quiet, and kiss at Jin's throat, holding still to let him adjust. "If you're gonna call me that so much in bed, stop using it in public."

Jin laughs, breathless, "Mm, why? _Nii-san."_

"I know you're happy to have sex with me whenever you can, but even you've gotta know that getting aroused in the middle of the damn hallway or some shit would be inconvenient." He leans in to kiss Jin again, though, but keeps it brief. "You good?"

Jin clenches around him in response, wrapping his arms around Ragna's neck and purring, "Any time, nii-san."

"Good." He still keeps his pace slow for a few seconds, though, just to hear Jin's breathing stutter, then turn to impatient whines.

"Nii-san..."

"Keep being noisy."

"Mm, nii-san, you're so greedy..." But Jin is freer with his sounds, so Ragna shifts his angle to rub against Jin's prostate with each thrust, rewarding him and also making him louder as more pleasure surges through him. "N-nii-san, faster."

Ragna kisses and sucks at his throat, trailing teeth and tongue up to the underside of Jin's jaw, though he doesn't leave any marks that high. They don't need anyone asking questions. Jin shivers nevertheless, tilting his head back to let Ragna have more room to work and giving another pleasured sigh at the attention. "Ask nicely."

Jin doesn't even hesitate before moaning, loud, "Please, nii-san!"

 _Shit_ Jin is adorable like this. "Good kid." Ragna doesn't hesitate any more, grabbing Jin's hips to hold him still and fucking into him much faster. Jin gets even louder, head tossing and eyes squeezed shut, breathless pants and gasps escaping his lips one after another. There are some whimpered "nii-san"s in there, too, and Ragna rewards each one with a nip down at the base of his neck, finally sliding one hand off of Jin's hip to slide over his stomach, down to his cock.

Ragna's not surprised at all when Jin comes first, but hearing Jin practically _scream_ for him is both thrilling and just a little terrifying. Some part of him hopes nobody heard that - the walls are pretty thick, but that doesn't mean it's impossible to hear something that loud through them - but for the most part he just shudders at the sound of Jin's voice, desperate and pleasured and throaty all because of Ragna himself.

Jin's nails dig sharp lines into his shoulders, legs hitched tight around Ragna's waist as he arches his back in pleasure, and it's all Ragna can do to keep thrusting into him harshly until he comes, too, with a muffled groan of Jin's name against his throat.

To Ragna's surprise - and pleasure - Jin doesn't shut up even as they're coming down, dragging Ragna's head up to kiss him but still gasping "nii-san" between kisses, needy and adoring. Ragna lets him for a while, but then calms the kiss down, forcing Jin to move slower so they can both focus on catching their breath.

Jin does, eventually, fall quiet, and though Ragna misses his moaning, he nuzzles against Jin's cheek lazily. "Don't sleep. We gotta shower... And I came to tell you we have a strategy meeting soon." Before Jin can scramble up, Ragna kisses him again, "Relax, it wasn't for like an hour. But we _do_ need to get moving now."

Jin groans as he sits up. "Nii-san..."

Ragna puts a hand on his back to help him stay up, then chuckles and sits up as well. "Hey, you're the one who was jerking off when I came to tell you, don't try to pin this on me."

Jin looks petulant for a second, but Ragna just snickers and kisses him again before dragging him to the bathroom. 

They end up being two minutes late.


	16. possessiveness/jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin didn't figure it'd turn out this way, but he's not about to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously even more unhealthy of a relationship than just the incest would imply, and I could have done this the obvious way of having Jin be jealous of someone close to Ragna
> 
> but nah, let's do it the fun way

Ragna finds himself wondering about the relationship between Tsubaki, Kagura, Makoto and Jin. 

He knows Jin hates Noel more than anyone - or at least, as far as he's aware - but... Jin actually seems to tolerate Kagura and Makoto, and even genuinely _like_ Tsubaki. Sure, he's still sort of cold to her, but Ragna notices the way Jin's expression softens sometimes around her, or the way he explains things to her calmly and patiently when he would definitely call Noel or even probably most other people an idiot for not understanding. 

At first it's just an observation, as Ragna thought about the years they'd spent apart. That much was only natural - for as often as he and Jin fought, they were still brothers. Of course Ragna was curious about it. He knew Jin had been adopted into the Kisaragi family and had gone to The Academy, and obviously he knew about the war, too, but he didn't know many details about any of it. It was actually sort of a sad thing to realize. If Terumi hadn't fucked with them, what would their relationship be like now? 

So he finds himself eavesdropping on the others when they talk about Jin. He knows they're aware of it, but he doesn't really care - Makoto and Tsubaki don't know Jin and Ragna are brothers, but they've certainly at least seen them start to fight, so they must assume there's history there in some way or another. Kagura does know they're brothers, too, and he always just gives Ragna a little look whenever he gets within hearing range. 

Of course, Jin knows it too. For a while he doesn't say anything about it, but eventually - just as they're getting into what sounds like a particularly interesting story, too - Jin snaps and spins to face Ragna. "Would you quit it? Why are you allowed to eavesdrop and not me?" 

"Hmm?" Ragna's not actually surprised to have Jin call him on it, but tilts his head anyway. "What's wrong with me listening in? If you don't want me to hear it, have the conversation somewhere that isn't the middle of the hall." 

Jin bristles, hand moving to Yukianesa's hilt, only to have Kagura's hand clamp over his. "Now now, let's not fight, okay? We don't want to worry the ladies." He winks at Jin, who of course just looks annoyed and clicks his tongue, but when he turns back to Tsubaki, seeing her quietly worried expression, he sighs. 

"... Fine." Jin looks back at Ragna briefly. "But stop eavesdropping. If you want to know something, ask me yourself, ni- Ragna." 

He's clearly refraining from saying 'nii-san'. Ragna figures it's just because he doesn't want Tsubaki or Makoto to know, but... Why not? 

That becomes Ragna's internal question for the next few days. Jin has no problem screaming "nii-san" at him whenever they're alone, so it's not like he's trying to deny their relationship or something, so... Why bother hiding it? Of course Ragna himself feels no need to make it public knowledge, either, but that's not quite intentional, it's just that he always calls Jin just "Jin", not "otouto". There's no particular reason for him to make their relationship known, either, but... Why is Jin actively hiding it? Because it's definitely not a coincidence. Jin is genuinely trying not to call Ragna "nii-san" in front of Tsubaki and Makoto. 

For some reason, it's actually... Kind of annoying. 

Well, Jin said he could ask, right? Ragna doubts he'll get a straightforward answer, but he's curious enough to at least try, and tilts his head at Jin in a 'come here' motion after lunch one day. Jin looks annoyed, but then smirks as he stalks over. "What, are you finally up to fighting me properly?" 

"Nope. Just wanna ask you a question, since you told me to if I was curious."

Jin's smirk fades back to annoyance, but he also seems mildly surprised. "Oh? I didn't think you'd actually try. How reckless, ni- Ragna." 

That pang of annoyance flashes up again, and Ragna can't help his reflexive scowl. But they're still close to the others, so he just sighs instead of immediately asking. "Whatever. You gonna let me ask or not?"

"I suppose you can ask one question, if only because you were bold enough to even try."

"Then let's go somewhere else." Ragna flicks his gaze over at Kagura and the others, watching Jin's head shift subtly back towards them to acknowledge him. 

Jin seems like he's going to protest or something, maybe say that whatever Ragna wants to ask he can say in front of anyone else, but then he just waves a hand, gesturing for Ragna to start walking. Turning his back on Jin instinctively feels like a bad idea, though, so he waits until Jin rolls his eyes and falls into step beside him before he starts walking.

Once they're sure they're alone - or as alone as they can be with Kokonoe and Rachel around, anyway - Jin speaks up. "... What is it, nii-san?" 

Ragna's hand twitches. "That. That right there, you - why are you refusing to call me 'nii-san' in front of Tsubaki and Makoto?"

Jin seems briefly caught off-guard by the question, but scowls quickly. "Why would you care about something like that? Shouldn't you be happier that I'm not?" 

"Huh? Why would I be happier? I don't really care one way the other, it's just weird since you still call me that when it's just us." 

"Of course I do. You're still my nii-san." Jin sighs. For a second Ragna thinks he won't answer, but then he shrugs. "I just don't feel like explaining our past to them. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no..." It's not like it's a strange reason - their past is fucked up, and honestly Ragna's not exactly eager to open up about it, either, but these are people Jin trusts, aren't they? Kagura hasn't done anything with the knowledge, as far as Ragna can tell. It's not like it'd change anything, and then Jin could stop forcing himself, and Ragna could stop getting irrationally annoyed about it. 

"Why do you even care?"

Ragna shrugs. "I don't. Was just wondering."

Jin looks annoyed at that. "Nii-san, you're an awful liar." Before Ragna can defend himself, Jin continues. "I answered you, nii-san, it's only fair if you answer me properly too." 

Ragna scoffs quietly. "I didn't force you to answer. And I really don't care that much, I was just curious. It's obviously hard for you, so I thought you'd have a good reason for forcing yourself to call me by my name. If it's just cause our past is complicated, then that's that." No, that isn't all, but for some reason Ragna can't bring himself to admit the truth. Partly because even he himself isn't sure why he's so annoyed.

Jin's eyes narrow in clear suspicion, though. "That doesn't sound like everything." 

"Hah? You calling me a liar again?" 

"I wouldn't call you that if you didn't lie to me, Ragna." 

Irritation flares up in his chest, and before he can think about it, he's practically growling. "Stop it." 

Jin raises a brow, clearly interested in that reaction. "Why? It's your name. You call me by mine all the time. What's the problem?" 

Ragna's honestly not sure. Still, he scoffs, forcing himself to answer as normally as possible. "It's just weird. And we're alone right now anyway, so you don't have to hide it." 

"What if I want to? You know I hate you." 

"Obviously. That's why it's more annoying when you _do_ call me nii-san -" He realizes too late the admission he just made, and of course Jin is quick to jump on it. 

"So you should be happy when I don't call you that, if you find it so annoying when I do. What are you hiding?" 

Ragna sighs, knowing he's caught. "Shut up, look, it's... I don't know. It just... It's annoying. I get not wanting to explain our history to anyone, I really do, but it's not like you'd have to explain everything just to call me that in front of them. You could just say we're brothers and leave it at that. Kagura knows, and he didn't ask for more detail, right? So why won't you tell Tsubaki or Makoto?" 

Jin scoffs. "Tell them yourself if it bothers you so much." Then he looks to Ragna again, meeting his gaze steadily. "You really shouldn't care about this, nii-san." Ragna ignores the slight relief he feels at hearing Jin call him that again; it disappears quickly anyway as Jin's expression shifts to thoughtful. "But while we're here, why are you eavesdropping so much? Are you curious about what happened in our time apart?" 

It feels weird to be honest about this, but... This is the calmest conversation they've had in a long time, even with Ragna's little flare up of annoyance. Maybe admitting just a little won't hurt. "... Well, yeah. I know, I know, you hate me and you're gonna kill me, but you're still my little brother, y'know? Of course I'm curious. Didn't figure you'd ever tell me anything yourself, so..."

Jin doesn't immediately say anything; Ragna grows a bit unnerved in the silence, but just when he opens his mouth to announce his departure, Jin beats him to the punch. "... Okay. If that's all it is, then I suppose it's fine."

Ragna blinks. 'If that's all it is'? "What else would it be?"

Jin shakes his head. "Nothing, never mind. I'm going back."

"Right..." Ragna watches Jin leave, still wondering what Jin was thinking, but decides to let it go. He has Jin's reason now, so whatever - that was all he wanted in the first place, so surely his weird feelings about the matter will be resolved.

Except _of course_ it's not that easy. 

Despite Jin's explanation, Ragna still finds himself getting vaguely irritated the longer Jin refuses to acknowledge their relationship. It's a stupid thing to get annoyed about and he knows it, but for some reason it just rubs him the wrong way. Seeing Tsubaki get so close to Jin, but knowing she doesn't know even the first thing about him... Hearing Kagura tease him and noticing the way Jin never does more than tell him off... Seeing him and Makoto having normal conversations, even if not overtly friendly ones...

It's good that Jin has people close to him, so why does Ragna always feel so weird about it? Must just be because he's not used to seeing it. 

Or at least that's what he tells himself until one day when Kagura tosses a casual arm over Jin's shoulder in some dramatic gesture. Of course Jin immediately elbows him and tells him off coldly, but that casual touching...

Ragna only then realizes that it's _jealousy_ that's tightening his chest.

It's good that Jin has friends, yeah, but Ragna's struck with the reminder that he, Jin's own flesh and blood older brother, can't get close to him anymore... It hurts, strangely enough. He knows he shouldn't even want to be close to Jin right now - his little brother still wants him dead, and Ragna hasn't forgiven him for that night - but still. Maybe only because they _were_ like that, once, back when they were younger...

And the fact that Jin is refusing to call Ragna "nii-san" in front of them is only distancing them further. That's why Ragna is so annoyed by it - because Jin is relatively friendly with the others, but he won't even acknowledge his own brother in front of them. Like it needs to be hidden away, or something.

Ragna knows that's a stupid line of thought - Jin's right, their past is fucked and explaining it to outsiders isn't something Ragna's eager to do, either - but he can't help it. Jin is his little brother, but a grand total of six people here know that, counting Jin and Ragna themselves. It's not like Ragna and Jin are even close to being on good terms, but Jin's still _Ragna's_ little brother.

Then Jin's words come back to him, and Ragna freezes on the spot: _If that's all it is._ Jin had thought of this first. He'd known that Ragna was jealous even before Ragna himself had thought of it.

No, no, there's no way that could be true; Ragna's jealousy is irrational and stupid. There's no way Jin would have thought of something like that, right? He must have just been talking about Ragna being curious about his past, as Ragna had assumed he'd meant. Surely he hadn't been talking about Ragna's feelings. 

Whether it's true or not, Ragna finds himself avoiding Jin for the next few days. It's not that difficult, and almost everyone seems willing to brush it off as just wanting to avoid more fighting, but he can feel Kagura watching him. Jin, too, but Ragna doesn't want to think about that. 

Still, because he knows he was being observed, he isn't surprised when Jin confronts him a few days later. At least he has the decency to make sure to get Ragna alone, even through Ragna can't say he enjoys being cornered like this. "Nii-san."

"What?"

Jin looks unimpressed. "You know what. You're avoiding me."

Feigning ignorance has never helped before in these situations, but that doesn't mean Ragna won't try. "You're talking to me now, aren't you?"

Jin ignores him, though, and cuts straight through to the heart of the issue. "So you figured it out, huh? That you're jealous."

So Jin _had_ meant his emotions after all. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Nii-san, you can stop playing dumb. I already told you you're a bad liar." Jin sighs. "I didn't think you'd figure it out."

"I don't know what you're talking--" Jin's disgusted, annoyed look halts his words, though, and he glances away. "... Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous. So what? What's wrong with maybe wishing I could still be close with my stupid little brother?"

To his surprise, he sees Jin's expression soften out of the corner of his eye. He stays quiet, though, and Ragna eventually turns to face him properly again. Jin remains silent and averts his gaze. 

The awkward atmosphere is stifling. Ragna fidgets absently on the spot, then sighs quietly and turns to leave. "... Anyway, let's just go back." 

Jin catching his sleeve is unexpected. "Wait, nii-san."

"What _now?_ " Ragna risks facing him again, figuring it's better not to turn his back right now just in case... But when Jin moves suddenly closer, pulling on his sleeve, Ragna blinks as he allows himself to be tugged in. Jin's lips, cool, press against his cheek.

\-- Or at least that seems to have been the intent - but for some reason, Ragna turns his head just a little, towards Jin rather than away, and catches him on the mouth, instead. Jin gives a quietly surprised noise and withdraws. "Nii-san?" 

"Sorry," he says, even though he doesn't feel it, "my bad." 

Jin huffs quietly, expression settling into vague annoyance. "If you want to kiss me, just do it. There's no need to apologize. I was just surprised." 

Now Ragna can't help but look at him again, incredulous. "Jin, we're brothers."

The flatly unimpressed look he gets in return isn't even surprising anymore. "Believe it or not, I'm quite aware of that, _nii-san._ But you're jealous, right? Because they're getting close to me and you can't. But I never said you couldn't, you know?"

"Uh, the repeated attempts on my life are a pretty strong deterrent." 

Jin rolls his eyes. "Then don't let me bait you so easily? I've already told you I won't kill you unless it's enjoyable for me. If you don't fight back, I won't bother. I'm not attacking you right now, now am I?"

Well, that's true. "... Still, shouldn't have to avoid getting baited just to talk to you." 

"Then use this chance to get closer, nii-san. As close as you want. We're talking properly, and if you're feeling possessive, why not take advantage of it?" Jin's lashes lower, clearly on the offence now. "I already said it's fine to kiss me. I'm your little brother, you know." 

"That's the problem--"

"No, it's not a problem. Nii-san, I'm telling you I'm _your_ little brother. There's no need to be so jealous, I'm yours before I'm anyone else's." His arms raise and drape themselves around Ragna's neck, utterly confident in his actions. "If you don't feel secure in that, then let me prove it to you." 

Ragna's not entirely sure he wants to know what Jin means by that, even as his stomach flutters. "Wh... Wait, didn't you say my feelings weren't a problem as long as they _weren't_ jealousy? Aren't you upset or something?" 

Jin nods in acknowledgement, but corrects him gently. "I said that, yes, but that's not what I meant by it. I thought that if you realized you were jealous you'd... Well, do exactly what you did. You were avoiding me. I don't want that." He tilts his head and leans in again, this time kissing Ragna purposefully on the lips. "But if you're not going to run from this, then it's fine. Get possessive. Get jealous. I don't mind; in fact, I'm happy to know you want me so much. You're already mine, you know? I don't mind that going both ways." 

"Hah? Why am I yours?" Ragna protests, but... Somehow it still feels _right_ to hear Jin say it. How had he never noticed these twisted feelings before...? 

"Don't be silly, nii-san. Down to your very soul, you've always been mine. You are _my_ nii-san and _my_ prey. Nobody else can take my place." Jin kisses him again, unhurried, and Ragna makes no effort to pull away. "But that means I'm yours, too. Your little brother, your eventual killer... The one who will rid the world of the Beast and end your misery. So accept me, nii-san, and your own feelings, too. If you want me, just take me. Stake your claim." 

Ragna can't help the quiet scoff that bubbles out of him, half disbelieving and half trying to ignore his instinctive desire to do exactly what Jin's demanding. Some part of him wants to protest - he's not miserable, he doesn't need _saving_ \- and yet the words don't come out. Instead, all he can do is ask, "What are you doing to me...?"

"Only telling you something your body already knows, nii-san." Jin's hand slides into his hair, pulling at the strands hard, abruptly. "Walk me to my room." 

Obviously Jin wants to do more than just 'walk', and Ragna hesitates. A large part of him desperately wants to, but Ragna bites back that instinct - this is too damn sudden, there's no way he can give in so easily, even though something in him is telling him to just do it. Jin clearly wants him to, and it's not like Ragna's actually opposed to the idea either, so... 

Jin seems to know he's trying to resist, though, because he feigns an innocent expression. "Is something wrong, _Ragna?_ "

Ragna bites Jin's bottom lip, sudden and demanding, annoyance flaring in his chest again. He knows it was on purpose, knows Jin only called him by his name to piss him off, but _damn_ if it didn't work exactly as Jin intended. Jin even laughs quietly against Ragna's lips, opening up willingly for Ragna to lick through his mouth, tasting a trace of blood from Jin's lip. He'd bitten harder than he meant to, but he's not exactly sorry. "Fuck, you're so..."

"Just accept it, nii-san." Jin's hands slide down to his shoulders, massaging there briefly. "I'm telling you it's fine. I'd be happy to have your marks all over me."

Ragna growls in lieu of a proper response, and shoves Jin away, but only to grab his hand and yank him along. Jin takes the hint, falling into step behind him; Ragna doesn't need to see him to know he's smirking now, getting exactly what he wants from Ragna like this. Of course he lets go of Jin's hand almost immediately, but Jin reaches forward to grab him again anyway. "What's the point of that, nii-san? If you're going to be possessive, do it properly." 

"I'm not... It's not like that. You're still my little brother. I'm not gonna leave marks where people can see 'em." ... Well, except for the one he just left on Jin's mouth. _Shit._ He licks over the injury, and Jin snickers. 

"So much for that, hm? Still... Leave more, nii-san." 

If they weren't siblings, Ragna might actually do it - but for all that he's allowing himself to get swept up in this irrational jealousy, Ragna's still aware of the fact that they're literal blood brothers. Maybe it's true that they belong to each other in other ways, too, but he doesn't feel the need to broadcast that fact. He shakes his hand out of Jin's. "Shut up. You shouldn't want anyone questioning it either."

"But I have no problem belonging to you. Why should you care what they might think? It's not like their opinions would change anything."

"I said shut up, didn't I? You're some noisy. You wanna do this or not?"

Jin sighs. "So fussy." But he falls quiet and doesn't reach for Ragna's hand again, so Ragna doesn't comment.

Once they're back to Jin's room, Ragna makes sure to lock the door behind them and turns abruptly to grab Jin again - Jin's arms are already open and welcoming, though, and he steps forward readily. "Mm, nii-san." Ragna nips at his lip again, but grabs his hip, too, pulling him closer and then turning to shove him over to the bed. Jin chuckles, going willingly. "You're so demanding... Aren't you gonna kiss me some more first?"

"Shut up, this is your fault." The fact that Ragna's half-hard just from biting Jin a little and listening to him croon those things... What the fuck is wrong with him? 

Stupid question. _Everything_ is wrong, with _both_ of them.

But Jin doesn't seem to care, allows himself to be shoved to the bed and spreads his legs willingly, utterly shameless in this. "Then let me take responsibility, nii-san."

Ragna climbs over him, pinning him down with teeth on his throat - Jin shivers in delight, hands sliding up to Ragna's shoulders again, but Ragna doesn't bite as hard as he wants to. Not yet, not here. This is too high up, Jin's body suit not high enough to cover it if he leaves a mark here. Jin seems to understand that Ragna's not going to do it, because he makes a vaguely frustrated noise and pushes Ragna back, instead - just as Ragna thinks he's going to get demanding, he reaches for his belts and just starts stripping instead.

Ragna can't help but watch, embarrassingly fixated on the way Jin's fingers deftly remove his uniform, tunic falling open before he releases the clips on the bodysuit. "Let me up for a second."

So he can get it all out of the way, surely. They're really going to... But Ragna moves anyway, allowing Jin to get up briefly and pull everything off. Of course then Jin's attention turns to Ragna's own clothes, and though Ragna flinches back instinctively for a moment, he soon relaxes and allows Jin to undress him, too. "Nii-san is so cute, flinching like that."

"More used to you attacking me than undressing me..." Ragna grumbles by way of explanation, though his eyes land on Jin's neck again, itching to lean in and bite him. Jin either notices or is just plain careless, because he tilts his head, exposing more of that sensitive skin.

"I suppose so. I'll just have to get you used to this, then." Ragna waits until he's mostly undressed, leaning forward to _finally_ bite lower on Jin's throat just as Jin reaches for his boxers. He bites hard enough to pierce the skin, but Jin only gasps and shivers, not complaining in the slightest. In fact, if anything, he's practically purring. "Nii-san..."

How did Ragna let this escalate so quickly? Yeah, he's been feeling this strange, meaningless jealousy for days now, but... Some part of him knows this is probably his last chance to stop this if he's going to - well, no, he could still stop after this, but Jin would surely kick his ass for being such a tease if he did. Their relationship is far from healthy, but it's been like that for a long time now, way before this. There's no point in bringing it up now.

He sucks at the wound hard enough to make it bruise, tongue licking up the blood languidly as he feels Jin push his boxers down. Now that they're both naked, Ragna lets go of Jin's neck and shoves him back down to the bed again, unsurprised when he goes willingly and pulls Ragna with him. "Nii-san... You're being so quiet." 

Ragna straddles over him. "No, I'm not, you're just loud." But that's not a bad thing - well, it is if Jin gets _too_ loud, but Ragna doubts that will happen, and this much is somehow nice to hear.

Jin snickers, though, and claws abruptly at Ragna's back, up to his shoulders. "I hope you don't mind, because it feels really nice when you bite me."

Ragna scoffs, shivering as Jin's nails keep dragging random patterns in his skin. "You some kind of masochist?"

"Only for nii-san."

"Shut up." 

Jin smirks, and Ragna predicts the next words even before Jin says them. "Make me."

It's not a bad idea, though, so Ragna does, lifting his head from Jin's throat to suck on his lip again instead. He knows Jin is scratching hard enough to leave marks on purpose, of course, but considering how much of their skin their clothes cover, Ragna's not too worried about it. Nobody will see it... Actually, it'll heal soon enough regardless, with his Azure Grimoire and all. 

... He sort of wishes it wouldn't. 

Deciding not to think about that - Jin's the sadomasochist here, not him - Ragna presses a few more nips into Jin's throat, low enough that his clothes will hide them and sucking bruises with that in mind. That'll have to be enough for Jin, because Ragna wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't leave visible marks - or at least he'd try not to leave any more than the one on Jin's lip. 

Judging by his slight pout when Ragna lifts his head, it's not, but whatever. "Nii-san..."

"Already said I wasn't gonna. Keep acting bratty and I'll stop." Jin looks doubtful of that, but doesn't say anything, which is good enough for Ragna. Moving down further, Ragna bites along Jin's collar bones, then pauses to sit back and look over his work. Jin's panting lightly now, skin flushed, clearly enjoying even just being bitten... Really, the damn masochist.

Not that it's a bad thing.

"Nii-san..."

Ragna snickers. "Can't you say anything else?"

Jin flutters his lashes. "Nii-san, hurry up and touch me. Bite me more. I wanna be able to press on the marks later and be reminded of this, so make it hurt."

Ragna sort of regrets asking, but only because the mental image of Jin just pressing on his bruises later, shivering with delight... Shit. Rather than say anything else, Ragna moves much further down the bed; Jin props himself up on his elbows, a curious look on his face as he watches. Ragna pushes Jin's thighs apart, which makes that confusion shift to mild excitement, and then get replaced again with a moan when Ragna bites at the inside of his thighs, leaving bloody teeth marks that will turn to mottled bruises.

Once he's satisfied with the marks, he lifts his head, but hesitates just a moment. Is he really going to...? Jin's staring down at him, flushed and looking somewhat expectant. "Nii-san...?"

"Yeah, just..." Give him a second, spoiled brat. Jin huffs quietly but reaches down to pet Ragna's hair, luring him into a false sense of peace right before Jin yanks, hard, and Ragna jerks as he scrambles to come up the bed with Jin's hand. "The fuck--"

Jin just kisses him, though, bites his lips and returns his hands to Ragna's shoulders to claw - this time, hard enough to draw blood. Even though Ragna knows it will heal, he still bites Jin in retaliation, tasting blood on his tongue as he licks it up. Jin's smirking when they break apart, looking satisfied with himself; Ragna growls as he realizes he's made the previous mark there a lot worse. "You fucking brat."

The laughter that meets his ears is self-satisfied. "You're the one who bit me, nii-san." 

As if Ragna doesn't know that. Well, whatever - it's not like there's anything he can do about it now except lick at it to try and soothe it, so despite his annoyance, he does. Jin makes a quiet, impatient noise and hitches his legs up over Ragna's thighs, arching his back to grind up against him. They both shiver at the feeling, and Jin moans against Ragna's lips, satisfied. 

Jin pulls away from Ragna's mouth, "Nii-san, stop hesitating. It's not like you to think things through so much."

Ragna scoffs. "This is different, idiot." But... Jin's also kind of right - they've already come this far, and he's pretty sure if he tried to stop now Jin would kick his ass. Besides, he doesn't _want_ to stop, really. "... Fine, but this is all you're getting."

Jin looks displeased. "Why? Nii-san, I'll let you do anything, so--"

"Yeah, I know you will, but I don't actually wanna hurt you so bad you can't walk, so unless you've got stuff with you..." 

Jin huffs in response, apparently not having anything on hand. "You should do it anyway."

Ragna can't even be surprised. "You're the sadist, not me, so no." Seeing a gleam in Jin's eyes that suggests he's about to do something bad, Ragna tilts his head to bite low on Jin's throat again and grinds down against him. "Don't even try it, brat." 

Jin exhales sharply, sounding annoyed, but resumes clawing marks into Ragna's shoulders and dragging him close. "Can't we at least use our mouths?"

"I was gonna use mine before you tried to yank my damn hair out, so you lost that chance. Won't stop you from using yours, but don't expect me to do the same." 

"How awful."

Ragna scoffs. "Yeah, you are."

That only makes Jin snicker, though, and lean in to kiss him again. Ragna allows it this time, forcing himself not to rise to the bait when Jin starts biting at his mouth. This is already further than Ragna ever thought he'd go with Jin, so honestly refusing to do more than rut against him is probably for the better - for some reason Ragna feels, right now, like he wouldn't object to doing more, but maybe if they just do this he can get some of this strange, useless jealousy out of his system. He's not going to try to deny the feelings after this, just... For their first time, he feels like they shouldn't be rushing so much, even though Jin clearly feels differently.

Next time, maybe.

The thought of there even being a 'next time' is already more than Ragna really wants to process right now, so he focuses himself on the feeling of Jin's mouth below his, teeth cutting into his lip and nails biting red marks into his shoulders and back. Jin looks damn good like this, cheeks flushed with pleasure even as they just rock lazily against one another for now. "Nii-san..."

Even just listening to his slightly-petulant moans is kind of nice. Either that or it's because of the form of the word the moan takes, but Ragna doesn't want to think too much about that. "If you're gonna complain--"

"I'm not, just... _Harder."_ If this is all Ragna's going to do, he can't be surprised when Jin at least wants the best of it, he supposes. 

Even with his hesitations and slight annoyance, Ragna can't find it in himself to deny Jin that much - perhaps because he's feeling greedier now, himself, too - and ruts down harder against him. Jin shivers, exhaling another pleased moan, legs tightening their grip on Ragna's hips. Ragna shifts his weight carefully to one arm, braced across the bed above Jin's head, moving his now-free arm down between their bodies to catch at both of their cocks, stroking them together in one hand, grip not exactly firm nor all-enclosing as his fingers stretch to accommodate them both. If he could free his other hand, maybe...

Jin moans, though, and since both of his own hands are free - or, at least, not supporting his weight at all, so free enough to be moved - he slides one down Ragna's shoulder, tracing down his stomach and teasing a nipple for a moment before continuing down to lace his fingers with Ragna's around their cocks. They fit much better that way, fingers closing around the both of them; Jin also picks the pace of the stroking way up, which Ragna supposes he shouldn't be surprised by. Some part of him had wondered if Jin would use his mouth after all, since he'd talked about it, but it seems he isn't in the mood to do so. Which is fine, of course, though naturally some part of Ragna is curious about what it would be like, having Jin's head between his thighs...

Well, whatever. They'd probably have more chances to find out later, if either one of them ever feels like it.

Jin's near-constant stream of breathy moans - all "nii-san"s and gasps of pleasure - is arousing as hell, though, and just being able to listen to him up-close like this is pleasant. For all that Jin had been demanding and controlling earlier, he seems to be satisfied with laying pinned under Ragna and just stroking them both. He's sure Jin would accept more, obviously, but the fact that he's not complaining or yanking Ragna's hair anymore suggests he's alright with even just this.

Then again, it might be more than he ever thought he'd actually get from Ragna, even though he'd been so aggressive.

Ragna bites low on Jin's throat again, sucking long enough to leave another mark, shivering as Jin claws up his back and shoulder again. Almost a shame he moved one hand down to their cocks, because Ragna was enjoying being scratched at more than he'd care to admit. He mouths his way up Jin's neck, below his jaw - no teeth, now that he's too high for Jin's collar to hide - then up even further until Jin tilts his head back down to meet him for another heady kiss. Jin whimpering against his mouth is good, too, even though it's muffled. 

When the kiss breaks, Ragna licks over Jin's lips for a second, still trying to tend to that injury as best he can; the pace of their hands makes it difficult to focus too much on it, though, as his orgasm draws steadily closer. _"Shit,_ Jin..."

"Nii-san...!"

Jin's fingers clench just a little harder - not enough to stop them from hitting orgasm, thankfully - and Ragna can tell it's only a reflex, but it feels even better, and he shifts to bury his face in Jin's throat as he comes. He doesn't dare bite while it happens, lest he do actual serious damage, but he licks at his previous marks, at least, listening to Jin gasp and feeling him squirm as their hands keep moving for a few seconds longer. It soon becomes too much, though, and Ragna loosens his grip, unsurprised when Jin doesn't resist. 

They're quiet - save for panting - for a while, until eventually Jin speaks up. "Mm... That was nice, nii-san."

Ragna's not sure 'nice' is the right word for it, but he scoffs regardless. "I thought you'd complain."

"Because I want more?" Ragna nods in lieu of a verbal answer, so Jin shrugs and continues, "Well, I do, but that still wasn't bad. I'd be complaining more if you hadn't bitten me so much..." Just as he'd promise-threatened earlier, he lifts his right hand up to press on the marks on his neck, biting his lip with a pleased gasp. Ragna huffs and moves to sit back - Jin whines at him immediately, though, making Ragna roll his eyes. 

"Relax, 'm not going anywhere. Just wanna clean up." For Jin's sake more than Ragna's own. "Besides, as much as I'm sure you want to, I don't think we can go again so soon."

Jin raises a brow with a smirk. "Are you sure?"

"We're not gonna find out. C'mon, lemme up so I can clean us up. Or do you just wanna shower?"

"With nii-san?"

"Seriously, you're so greedy..." Ragna sighs, but... He also nods. "That's fine, though." He pats Jin on the thigh, and Jin finally obliges in loosening his grip around Ragna's hips, sitting up and demanding a kiss before Ragna can pull away. Not that he minds it, of course, and even lifts his left hand - the clean one - to brush some of Jin's hair back off his face and cup his jaw to keep him close for a few more seconds. When the kiss breaks, he scoffs, but is smiling faintly, amused, "What'd I just say about being greedy?"

Jin licks his lips, unrepentant. "I hope you're not expecting me to apologize for it."

Ragna scoffs. "Of course I'm not. But seriously, let's get cleaned up."

It takes a bit more coaxing in the form of kisses before Jin follows him to the bathroom, but that's fine. Instead of "getting this out of his system", Ragna's pretty sure he made it a hell of a lot worse, but whatever. Jin obviously doesn't object, anyway, so...

And when it turns out that Ragna's wrong, and they _are_ going to find out, well, that's fine, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the thing I keep forgetting to do: you can contact me [here](http://shinkirxu.tumblr.com) on my personal tumblr or [here](http://illusomnia.tumblr.com) on my fic blog; I take requests, but I'd also just love to hear from you guys in general!


End file.
